A Little Flash
by Aurelia Azyton
Summary: The shinobi world is a dangerous place, especially for the little sister of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Power flows through her, much like it does her brother, but will she be able withstand the storms and hellfire to achiever her goal? How will the life of a girl destined to die change fate's path. Will it change it at all, or will the story unfold as designed?
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1: Departure**

I stare blankly at the cold cube of a slate-like stone in front of me. Freshly disturbed soil extends from one side of the grey rock. The other side still has a scar in the earth where the grass has not reclaimed the soil. A third side has recovered completely. Only known to be the final resting place by those who knew.

Extending from the gravestone to the North is the body of my father, to the South, my mother, and to the West was my big sister.

I was alone. I looked around. One of my dad's old co-workers had come and dug the grave, but had left as soon as he was done..

The funeral had started several hours ago, but only three people had come. I didn't really understand the war. But I knew that was where everyone was. Fighting. Fighting who knows what or who. In the name of a hidden village or country; fighting for honor, family, fortune, or revenge. I don't really understand why. But I knew that was what had taken my family away.

"War. War is bad. Evil. Unacceptable. I will destroy war." I yell at the sky. "You hear me? I will destroy war!" I yell, louder this time. My voice lowers, as I speak again. "I will end it all." I drop to my knees, as tears start running down my face. My five year old hands sink into the fresh soil of my mom grave. "I promise mama."

I turn and run home. I feel like if I were to stay at the gravestone any longer I would loose my mind. However, my home doesn't look like it did when I had left. The sliding front door was knocked off it's tracks, and laying across the lawn. I pulled the Kunai my older sister had given me. It's quite large for me. Both of my small hands fit around its handle.

"Look at this!" A man's voice boomed.

I jump, my feet lifting a foot into the air. I land awkwardly. Making a lot of noise. However, the man did not seem to notice.

"Wow!" A women's voice responded, "I knew these people where rich, but this is ridiculous! I mean, this tea set, the stables, the books, the jewelry!" The couple laughed. "Why don't we just kill the little brat and take this all for ourselves?"

"Yeah, we'd do the orphan girl a favor by… putting her out of her misery." The man responded.

I gulped. My hands squeezing the Kunai even harder. I want to run to my room and hide. My room's always been a safe place. But all the bedrooms are past the kitchen. Instead I turn and run to my dad's old office. I slide the door open and shut. Using the lock latch to seal the door behind me. I look for a place to hide, but with how organized my father had been, I found nothing to conceal my presence.

I approach the desk, that looks out over the garden. I look for a way out. I open the top drawer of the desk. A lone scroll rests inside. My given name written neatly on the outside of the wound paper. ' _Aimisouma'_ I wrap my fingers around the little scroll, and unroll the letter.

 **Dear Aimisouma,**

 **If you are reading this than both your mother and I are gone. After we lost your sister last year in the war, I knew that a time may come when you are left alone. For that I am sorry. I hope that you are old enough to be attending the academy if it happens. They take care of orphan ninjas very well there. If you are not, I need you to run.**

 _Run?_ I think. _What is he talking about?_

 **You have an older half-brother who lives in the fire country. I heard whispers about him at the start of the war. Then, in the Bingo book, they added a 'flee on sight' order for him. He is a strong and brave warrior. I believe that if you start at the academy now, they will try to use you against him. I believe that the leaders of Kusagakure and Iwagakure would do anything to weaken him. Even hurting you.**

 _A brother? Why haven't I met him?_

 **I need you to run. Your mother promised me that if anything happened to me, she would teach you her family's secret scroll jutsu. If she has, pack everything you need, food, water, clothes, weapons. Everything you can find. Seal it into the scrolls. Take your horse and ride to the Fire country to the East. Go. Run. Cover your hair. It is the same color as his. People might attack you if they think you are him. Wear a hood, or rub charcoal powder into your hair to darken it. Don't tell anyone our last name. It is not safe.**

 **Aimi, I love you so much. Please be safe. I wish I had been here to protect you. I believe you will grow into a fine young woman. You have great potential. You can do anything you set your mind to.**

 **I attached the bingo book page about your brother in this book. The people of Konohagakure are very welcoming to outsiders, especially children. Go find your brother.**

 **Be safe,**

 **Dad**

I open up the folded page inside the scroll. Inside is an adult who looks a lot like me. He has the same bright hair and eyes. However, he looks kind of scary holding an odd type of Kunai. I refold the paper, roll up the scroll, and shove it into my pocket.

"Let's go get some of our stuff to move in," I hear the women's voice again. "Maybe she'll be back by then." I hear the man grunt, and the two people shuffle out of the front door.

I watch them, from the edge of the window, hiding to not be seen.

As soon as they were out the front gate I sprinted to my room. I flung open the door and rushed inside. It was just as I had left it this morning. I drop the empty scroll on the ground and set everything I can find onto it. I remove the letter from my pocket and add it to the scroll.. I pause and focus my chakra. I do the hand seal my mother taught me.

 _Open Scroll Seal — Outside Seal — Inside Seal — Merge Seal_

Then I Touched the scroll and the supplies that I had piled across it. * _Poof*_

There was nothing left in the room except my open scroll. I next went to the kitchen, library, dojo, my parents bedroom, and my sisters room. Every object I could find was added to my scroll. The scroll was getting heavy. It didn't weigh as much as the objects that I am putting in it, however it got a little bit heavier with every object you store, and I had a lot in there. Or, maybe it was because I had used more chakra than I ever had. I noticed how heavy my arms and legs felt.

I had to drag the scroll to the stables. We only have one horse right now. Some foreign Ninjas stole the big horses a long time ago. But I have my little Noma pony. Uma-y. I tack-up the saddle that daddy had bought for me. I add several bails of hay, a barrel of water, and the box of horse tools to the scroll. I tie the large scroll to the back of the saddle. I push open the barn door, and pull the horses reins.

I want to get far away before the people who want my house come back. I mount the horse, and just as I go to leave the front gate, the man and woman reappear.

"There you are, little one." the woman says to me. "We have been looking everywhere for you...Where are you going?"

 _What do I do? Lie? Tell the truth? Run? Fight? No... I'm not good at any of those._ An idea pops into my head.

"I have family that lives far away. I'm gonna go and find them. I don't know if I will ever be back... but I don't want my home to fall apart. Will you take care of the house for me?" I widen my eyes, and pout a little. _Daddy could never say 'no' when I would make this face._ The couple looks guilty at my response.

"Sure, kid." He says roughly. He seems relieved that he wasn't going to need to kill me to get my property.

I nudge the Uma-y with my heels, and he starts walking. The couple stands at the gate as waves as I ride away.

As soon as I am out of sight, I urge Uma-y into a canter. I need to be far away when they discover there is almost nothing of worth left inside that house.


	2. Journeying in the Wilderness

**Chapter 2: Journeying in the Wilderness**

The first day of travel passed without incident. On the second day of my travels I met an odd old man, traveling the opposite directions as I.

"Hello there, young one!" An old man greets me on the road. I slow my pony from a trot to a walk. I check that the hood I placed over my head is still in place, before responding.

"Hello, sir." I say, nodding my head respectfully. Even if I have my hair coated in powdered black charcoal, and doesn't appear to be blonde. I still want it to be covered up by my hood.

"You don't want to be going that way. It's a war zone. Nothing but trouble."

"But, isn't that east?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I need to go that way." I tell him, determined.

"Ok. If you go left at the next fork you can go over a bridge across the ravine. Other wise you have to take the two-week road down one cliffside and up the other."

"Really? I didn't know about the bridge."

"Why don't you take a break and eat lunch with me? I'm an old man, we tend to give great advice."

I pause, unsure of what to do. I've made good progress down the road. Uma-y is panting. He could definitely use a break.

"Why not." I say to the grey man.

He pulls his food out of his bad, and kneels down. I dismount Uma-y. I open my scroll just enough to release an apple and some bread, then roll it back up, and retying it to my saddle.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"...Aimisouma. But my mama called me Misou."

"Miso? Like the ramen flavor?" He asks curiously.

"No!" I flush red, before realizing I yelled. "I'm sorry. The boys at home called me 'Ramen-Head' a lot, 'cause my hair is wavy and ... I like ramen." I had almost said 'and I am blonde.' Which would have made the old man confused, since my hair looks black.

The old man hesitates before responding. "I'm Sato Taiga. Where are you heading?"

"East. The last of family lives that way."

"It is going to be dangerous. With the War and all."

"That's ok." I smile up at him. "I'm going to destroy war."

The old man looks down at me inquisitively. "Well then, how are you going to do that?" I don't have a response, so I quickly take a large bit to avoid needing to answer just yet. "In fact, many people are fighting for peace right now."

"Really?" I question, and Taiga nod in response. We eat the rest of our meals in silence, as I try to understand fighting for peace.

"Thank you, sir. It was nice to talk to someone." I smile at him as Uma-y and I continue on our way.

"Good bye, kiddo. I wish you safe travels." He says. I nod my head respectfully, and he disappears as I round a bend in the path..

I continued on the road, turning left at the fork.

* * *

My body hurt. My legs had been bouncing on the saddle for what seemed like years; despite it having only been a couple of hours. It was the most I had ever ridden before, and I hurt everywhere.

Trees surround us. They are old trees. Tall and strong. _I wish I was as strong as these trees._

When Uma-y took another step, and tears came to my eyes, I decided it was time to stop. I fell of the horse like an ungraceful scoop of sticky rice that had glued itself to the spoon.

Uma-y took this opportunity to nuzzle my side. He was hungry.

I force myself to my feet, and untie my scroll. It falls to the ground with a soft thump. I unroll the scroll and release one of the bundles of hay and a water barrel.

Open Scroll Seal - Inside Seal - Outside Seal - Release Seal

I next remove some blankets from the scroll, repeating the same signs. I make a makeshift bed next to a fallen tree. I tie Uma-y's reins to a branch on the fallen tree to stop him from wandering off. But he can still access the hay and the water. I lay in the blankets for a few moments before sleep claims me.

I wake from my uneasy sleep to dawn's light. The sun is rising from the east. It brings with it a memory from my past.

 _"Aimisouma, Do you see where the sun is coming from? That direction is East. The sun rises in the East and sets in the West."_

 _"Why, daddy?" I ask_ _curiously._

 _"No one really knows. There are many myths and legends, as well as science that explains HOW it happens. But no-one knows why."_

 _"Why not?" I ask,_ _a little_ _confused._

 _"I don't know if we are meant to know the answer to every question, little one. Just remember that with every sunrise starts a new day, and a new chance for answers, adventures, and advancements." With that, he lightly 'booped' me on the nose. I giggled and hugged his leg._

I smile towards the sun. Maybe this is a new day. Even, maybe, a better day.

A tapping sensation starts on my leg. "EHHH!" I yelp, throwing off the covers severely startling the rabbit who had decided to sleep inside my bedroll. I want to pull the sheets over my head and go back to sleep, but hunger pains in my stomach won't allow it. I pull the my legs underneath me and grab my scroll. I unroll the thick rice paper until I find the section where I had stowed my food. I release a loaf of bread. I think about releasing a knife to cut the bread, but instead take a bite out of the loaf.

"Better day my butt." I mutter between bites. I can hear the rabbit as it bounces through the woods away from me.

As I finish eating, I hear more rustling, But assume its just the rabbit. "Come back to haunt me. Ehh?" I say out loud. I ignore the rabbit and roll up my blankets. I prepare my jutsu.

Open Scroll Seal - Outside Seal - Inside Seal - Merge Seal

I am just about to touch my bedroll to remerge it with the scroll when a shadow looms over me. I turn, and my heart stops. A massive black bear is above me, standing on it's hind paws. From paw swinging down toward my head. "Ahhh!" I yell. My hand above the blanket flies above me head to protect my face.

*Poof*

A slip second after the bear's paw touched my arm, it disappeared. I look down at the scroll, under my fingers, I can see the word ' **Bear** ' written. "Huh..." I say out loud, before passing out.

* * *

I don't think much time has passed since the bear attacked. When I wake up, the sun is not much further up the horizon than it was. I look around. My scroll is still unrolled in front of me. My blankets are still rolled up. My head hurts, and I feel exhausted.

The only major difference is that I can't find Uma-y. He must've torn his reins off his bridle when the bear attacked. two four-foot leather straps are still wrapped around the branch of the fallen log.

"Uma-y!" I yell. But I hear nothing. I try again, but still nothing. "Dumb horse," I murmur to myself. I scan the trees all around and look for tracks. I see his hoof prints getting on the road, but the stone path offers no tracks to follow. My options are to back track and hope to find Uma-y; or to continue forward and hope to find Uma-y.

I decide that I can't go back. So I take a few minutes, seal my bedding back into the scroll, the carefully wrap the reins around the scroll. I form a makeshift back pack for the scroll. It's still really heavy, and I struggle to lift it off the ground. However, once I get it settled on my shoulders, it's not so bad. I start walking east, very slowly at first. My muscles ache from all the riding. However, I slowly start to speed up, as I work my muscles. The pain recedes a little as I keep walking. The sun is directly overhead when I next stop for water. I can see the bridge on the path ahead of me.

I am getting closer! I think happily. As i release another piece of fruit and a cup of water from my scroll. I take a long break, maybe an hour long, before I retie my scroll and shoulder it again. Ready to cross the bridge.

* * *

"No one won the last war, and no one will win the next war." - Eleanor Roosevelt


	3. The River Runs Rough

**Chapter 3: The River Runs Rough**

After my break from walking, I shoulder my bag, and begin to walk again. I can see large quantities of discarded war supplies. Unused explosive tags, dented shurikens, and kunai imbedded into the stone. It seems that people have been using this bridge to fight on. From what the old man had said, it would've taken two weeks to cross the valley without it. I'm glad that I met him. Taiga pointed me on a shorter path to where I needed to go.

It takes a couple minutes of walking before I come to the edge of the bridge. I look over the side of the bridge. I can't see the bottom. It is too dark. I pick up a small pebble and consider throwing it in to see if I can hear it hit the bottom.

"But, what if there is someone down there?" I ask myself, then giggled, realizing I'd spoken out loud. I drop the pebble to the ground. Listening to the soft clattering it makes on the stone.

The bridge is surprisingly long. Carved several times into the decorative walls is the word 'Kannabi.' _What a funny name!_ I think to myself. _Why would someone name it 'bridge where the gods do not help'? Big sister was right. People are weird._

I skip for a few steps, happy to have made it this far. I quickly revert to walking because my scroll was bouncing up and down.

I wonder what sister would say if she were here. She would probably be telling me all about a lesson she had in the academy. Maybe about the Shinobi Code, someone she met in class, or a new ninjutsu she had learned today.

 _Hands covered my eyes from behind, and a familiar voice says, "Guess who?"_

 _"Big sister? Is that you?"_

 _"Not just your big sister! Your genin big sister!" She drops her hands and spins me around to face her._

 _I giggle and hug her. I inspect her Forehead protector. It has a horizontal zig-zag line on in. The symbol for the Village Hidden in Grass "Wow! This is so cool."_

 _"I know, right?" She says excitedly. "Tomorrow, I'm getting assigned a team!"_

I tried to fight the memory. I knew that less than a week after she had become a genin, they were on mission chasing a loose cow, and followed it outside the village gates. Village gates that had been set with an explosive tag set by an enemy shinobi.

A week after the memory, my sister was gone. Tears flow unbidden to my eyes. I resist the urge to cry. I know if I start crying, I can't stop. I, rather roughly, wipe away the tears that were starting to form. _I don't have time to stop and cry. I need to keep moving._

At that moment, a large gust of wind blew through the gorge, and pushed my hood away from my face. My hair blows in the wind, still black from the charcoal. My hands pull may hair back into place under the hood. When I final get it settled, my hands are covered in charcoal. My palms are black. I want to wash them, but I only so little water. I wipe my hands on the bridge railing. Leaving two black handprints. My hands are still covered with grime, but they are not as blackened now.

* * *

My feet keep moving down a now dirt path. Occasionally I call out for Uma-y, but I haven't seen any sign of him. I guess he went the other way.

The high sun drifts lazily through the sky, eventually settling on the horizon behind me. Long shadows laying out in front of me. Sinister shadows stretch across the earth. I keep moving. My muscles automatically moving my distracted mind.

I am brought sharply back to reality when I almost step into an icy river.

"Eek!" I jump upward, and fall backwards onto the bank.

I could hear laughing coming from above me. I was a humorless laugh. One done to be mocking, and for no other reason. "Look what we have here" A man's voice said.

"A little shrimp, how cute." Another man responded. I tried to find the men in the darkness.

"Think she is trouble?" The first voice is right behind me, however I hadn't heard him move. I turn, trying to see him.

All I can make out is a large, black silhouette against the orange sunset. A flash, then the other man is beside him, my scroll in his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Mine now, kid." It looks like he is grinning. A small flash of white teeth in his shadow.

The other crouches down in front of me. "Hn, what have we here? A raven haired brat with blonde eyebrows? Aren't you special." His movements blur. My hood disappears and I've been pushed into the river. I fall under. The fast current rips through my hair. The charcoal black hair returning to it's natural vibrant yellow

I flail trying to get my head above the water. When I succeed, I can see a trail of black in the water leading away from me down the current. The two men stand atop the water next to me.

"Look's like we've caught a spy. Grab her."

"No! Lemme go!"

"Not a chance, shrimp."

The one not holding my scroll makes a hand sign. My vision blurs. I feel fingers close around my arm. Then the world disappears into an ebony abyss.

* * *

When I wake, my hands are tied behind my back. A fire crackles in the middle of the cave. However, what woke me wasn't expecting. Screaming. Two ninja stand above another girl. She has short, brown hair. She was trying to break free, tears running down her face, and forehead protector off center.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I scream at them. One of them turned away from the girl to look at me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the little princess is awake."

I let out the loudest scream I can manage. _Maybe if Sato Taiga found Uma-y he would have come after me? Maybe someone is nearby... Maybe…_

The man walks towards, me, and is about to slap me, when a different slapping sound echos into the cave.

"What was that?" The one by the brunette asks.

"I'll go check it out." The one by me says. "You keep trying to get information out of that one." He walks towards the cave. His body turning transparent as he went.

The man next to the brunette continues his work, and she resumes yelling. I pull on the ropes that are around my wrists. The knots are poorly tied, and after a minute of struggling, one hand comes free. _I think even I could tie a better knot. Did they think that I wouldn't try?_ I remove my other hand from the ropes. I stand up shakily. I pick up a stick from by the fire and swing it at the guy. He blocks, and pulls the dry branch from my hand.

He advances a step as I retreat one.

He advances again, and I retreat again. However, I fall backward, having been tripped by something. _My scroll!_

I try to do the jutsu to seal the man inside the scroll, like I had the bear. But my hands are shaking to hard to properly form the seals.

The man raises the stick that I had attempted to hit him with. Then he starts swinging it down at me. I abandon the jutsu as I attempt to cover my head, clamping my eyes shut tight.


	4. The Collapsing Cave

**Chapter 4: The Collapsing Cave**

The blow doesn't come.

I open my eyes. Two boys stand near the door. A grey haired boy with a mask covering his face, his and a dark haired boy with bright red eyes. The man standing above me had paused his attack to focus on the much older boys.

"Where's Taiseki?"

"In the same place your going!" The dark haired boy yells, as he and the other boy charge at him.

I cover my eyes with my hands so I don't have to watch the fighting. When the sounds stop, I uncover them. The silver haired boy is making a hand seal, dispelling the jutsu the brunette is under. "Kakashi-kun?" The girl asks.

The man who had almost hit me was laying on the ground. I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest.

I push myself into a sitting position. My heart is pounding, every sound seems to have become louder, and everything sharper.

"Rin, I was so worried." The red eyed boy said.

"You came to save me?" The girl… Rin asks, looking from one boy to the other. When her eyes fell on the grey haired boy she blushed lightly.

"Of course, I couldn't leave you behind. I had to convince Kakashi-teme."

"Thank you, Obito-kun."

I stop watching the trios reunion and stand up. I do my best to dust myself off, before picking up my scroll. I can't find the leather rein-straps in the cave. I am still looking around for them when a thin, cold line appears on my neck. A muscled arm wraps around my waist and I am lifted off the ground. He places his body behind mine, using me as a human shield.

"Now, Konoha Shinobi, if you don't want this little girl to die, you will drop your weapons." The two of the three leaf shinobi freeze. Kakashi (I think) doesn't seem all that interested. He just contiunes to untie Rin.

"Stop!" The man threading my life shouts. He presses the knife harder into my neck. It hurts. A lot. I can feel a line of blood run down my neck, and a stinging sensation, that starts slowly spreading. Kakashi keeps moving. As if he is trying to call the man's bluff. I let out a small whimper, my breathing shallow, and uneven.

A close my eyes. I want to wake up from this nightmare. For my mama to hold me, and tell me the everything will be ok. For my dad to tell me about the world. For my sister to sit with my while she does her academy homework, while I color on paper next to her. I just want to go home.

Tears spill out of my eyes.

* * *

What happens next occurs so fast that its a blur. The man drops me, does a jutsu that causes the cave to start collapsing, and Kakashi is struck on the head by a falling rock. I'm frozen in place, watching as Obito scoops up Kakashi and throws him into a safer spot. Rocks come tumbling down on top of the red-eyed boy.

Dust is launched into the air and obscures my view. After a minute it clears, and I can see Rin and Kakashi huddled around Obito. He has several boulders resting on top of him. Rin has one hand on each of the boys left eyes. Her hands are glowing green. When she lifts them, Kakashi has Obito's red left eye. Kakashi darts out of an opening in the cave, and soon after, we can hear the clash of weapons.

Rin is holding Obito's hand. Comforting him. I take a few steps over to where she is kneeling.

"It's a shame to die, when Kakashi and I just started to get along." Obito whispers, voice ragged. Tears are rolling down Rin's cheeks.

I sit down beside her.

"What's your name?" I question shyly.

"Uchiha Obito. You?"

"Aimisouma. You can call me Misou. Everybody does."

"Like the ramen?" I flinch a little, but I can't find it in myself to get upset with the injured boy.

"Not quite, but close enough."

"You girls need to leave me."

"What?" Rin gasps through her tears.

"Go." He insists. He lets out a long breath, and struggled to inhale again.

I unroll my scroll a little, just till I find a blank slot. I focus my chakra. I move through the hand seals.

Open Scroll Seal - Outside Seal - Inside Seal - Merge Seal

"You'll be ok." I say to the Uchiha. I touch his leg and the blank slot. His body disappears in a *Poof* with smoke. The boulders shift a little after loosing the support of Obito's body.

I nearly fall over. It uses quite a lot of Chakra to do that.

"Where'd he go?" Rin turns to me. I can see that she is both scared and angry. To tired to respond, I point at where Uchiha Obito is written on the scroll. She doesn't look convinced, but just then the rubble starts shifting. Threatening to squash us to the thickness of naan. Kakashi appears beside us.

"Come on." He says to me. He puts one arm around my shoulders, and jumps. We launch out of the small crevice opening. He releases me long enough to extend a hand to Rin.

I press a hand against the cut on my neck. At first it stung a lot, now its numb. The world is spinning, doing many backflips and barrel rolls.

Kakashi grabs me, and jumps into a nearby tree.

Ninja are everywhere around us.

"I don't feel so good..." I say my eyes drooping.

Rin landing behind me, inspects my neck.

"Poison. It looks pretty bad, but-"

I din't hear the rest of what she said. I felt like I was sinking in a pond. Things were going out of focus, and looking like they were getting further away. My eyelids are heavy. I arms release the scroll, and my world disappears.

* * *

 **Minato**

* * *

A tingling sensation had been going down my spine for a while now. A part of me knows that my students are in trouble. I've wanted so badly to go and check on them, but he first had had to finish aiding his comrades. With that done, I was now able to go and check on my pupils.

I closed his eyes and extended his senses. I found the special Kunai that he had given Kakashi a few days before.

I pulled a carefully portioned amount of chakra from his reserves and used the Flying Thunder God jutsu.

I was glad that I hadn't waited any longer.

When I arrived, Kakashi was in the middle of collapsing from chakra depletion, and Rin was standing over a child laying on the ground. Leaping, I caught Kakashi before he could hit the earth.

Then I quickly dispatched most the hoard of Iwa Shinobi that were surrounding two of my students. The remainder of the ninja fled at the sight of me. A corner of my lips twitched, but I'm far too worried to smile.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" She looked a little worse for wear. With her eyes puffy, hair and clothes disheveled. I couldn't see any injuries on her though. I turn my attention to Kakashi. I can sense his severe chakra depletion, and he had a nasty cut extending over an eye. But it appeared to have been already healed by

"Where is Obito-kun?"

"I don't know. He was there, and then she did a bunch of hand seals that I'd never seen before. Then he disappeared and his name appeared in her scroll." Tears started to pool in the corners of Rin's eyes.

"Who is she?"

I don't know, Minato-sensei. She was asleep in the cave when I arrived there after being captured. But then I was in a genjutsu, and I don't know what happened. She said her name was Aimisouma. She got cut and poisoned by one of the Iwa Shinobi."

I nod, showing Rin I understand her report. _Interesting. Brave kid, walking into a_ _war zone. Or, perhaps, just foolish_. "I'll take the Kakashi and Aimisouma back to the men at the men at the border. Then we can complete the mission." I hand her Kakashi's flying thunder god kunai. I grab both of the unconscious children and the girl's scroll, then activate the space-time technique. I quickly order the border patrol shinobi to guard the young, then flash back to Rin.

Together we plant a large number of powerful paper tag explosives. The bridge crumbles. Rin and I watch as if falls into the deep chasm, rather awestruck at how much damage can be done with a few explosives.

When we return to the border patrol's camp, we are face to face with the team captain."Welcome back, Minato-senpai."

"Thank you, Hamaki-san. How are they doing?" He asked, looking over at the two you, laying on a set of parallel stretchers.

"Kakashi will be fine. He just needs a nice long rest. We don't have the supplies to cure the poisoned girl here."

 _Hmm. She trapped Obito's body inside of that scroll of hers. We'll most likely need her to release him._ "Then, we will take the pair of them back to Konohagakure with us. But for now, we must wait for your reinforcements to arrive."

"Yes, Minato-senpai."


	5. The Peculiar Poisoned Person

**Chapter 5: The Peculiar Poisoned Person**

I stand next to the pair of incapacitated people. One a student I have had for few years. The other is a girl I have never seen before, but looks eerily familiar.

Rin was resting. She had had a very exhausting day, and then had done everything she could to help heal the wounded.

Kakashi had dark circles under his eyes, and was much paler than normal. Grey hair stood up at very angle. The rough scar ran across his left eye, crossing the boy's recently acquired sharingan eye. His breathing was slow, even, and deep. He looked peaceful in his sleep. The hard, unhappy look gone from his face.

The girl, Aimisouma, wasn't in such good shape. She had bruises all over her body, and a nasty cut in her neck. If it had gone any deeper, the outcome would not have been good. Her breathing was irregular and shallow. Her brow was sweaty, and face pinched with pain, despite being unconscious.

I had already opened the scroll and examined it. Along the scroll were rows of small boxes. Five boxes going across the width of the scroll, and approximately a hundred long. It has a large quantity of random words and doodles in some of the boxes. The word 'BEAR' was written in thick bold. Uchiha Obito was written in another. Shirt, Tea Set, and Book were all written in others. The scroll was much heavier than it should have been.

 _I really just want to jutsu back to the_ _village right now, and drop these two off at the hospital. Then, find out what happened to Obito, eat something, and see Kushina again._ I smiled at the thought of Kushina. We'd been married for a few months now. The honeymoon phase cut short by our duties in the war.

Snapping back to reality, I see Aimisouma start to jerk around. Quickly kneeling beside her, I place my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes open. The bright blue stare up at me in a unfocused, glazed over fashion.

"Little one, can you tell me your name?" I question. While I already know, I need to ascertain how aware she is of the situation.

"Mi..sou." She stutters out, voice hoarse.

"Misou. Can you tell me your-"

"I like ...ramen." Her voice slurs the words together. She blinks at me bleary eyed, bleary eyed."Daddy?" She asks.

"I... no... I'm not... I... Uh..." Words escape me. I'm glad Kushina isn't watching this, she would never let me live it down. I take a deep breath and begin again. "No, little one. I'm not your father. Does he look like me?"

 _Crack!_ My head snaps up. I extend my senses, and detect the reinforcements approaching from the south. _It's about time._ I look back down at the girl. Her eyes are rolling back into her head, and she begins to convulse.

"Rin." I say loudly. I don't shout, to alarm the reinforcements, but it's enough to wake up the light sleeper that is Rin.

She looks at Misou, and snaps awake. Her hands almost instantly glow with a green aura.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Now." Rin says.

"Stay here with Kakashi. The reinforcements are about ten minutes out." I hand her a Flying Kunai. I scoop the small girl into my arms, and Hiraishin to the Konoha hospital.

My arrival causes a flurry of activity, Medical-in swarm around me and spasming child. A gurney is rolled over, and I deposit Misou. Speaking quickly, I get out a few words such as poisoned, seizures started a 67 seconds ago, and was a captive. I can only watch as many people swarm around her as she is wheeled down the hall.

A nurse asks me a few questions, but I only know the girls first name, and that she was poisoned after being a prisoner. I know next to nothing about this innocent girl who got caught up in the war.

"Poor thing." The nurse mutters, as she fills out a piece of paperwork.

After five minutes of pacing in the waiting room, I can't be still any longer. I inform a nurse that I will be back shortly.

I return to two of my students.

* * *

 **Aimisouma**

* * *

The first thing that returns to me is my strange dream. Stars and my dad. But my dad didn't even know my name.

The second thing that my mind registers is the pain. Everywhere. My body feels as if it has been filled with a heavy metal. The room is spinning from the moment I open my eyes. I stare at a bright white blur above me.

I can feel a needle enter my right arm. I try to turn my head, but it lays limply on a mattress. I try to move any part of my body, but nothing responds my instructions. At last, I think I make my fingers twitch. Someone notices, because next thing I see is a face above mine. The face is too foggy for me to make out any details. I think its a woman talking to me. I feel a hand grab mine, and I try to squeeze it.

The woman's face is going out of focus again. I can't tell if she is moving away, or if I am loosing consciousness again.

* * *

The next time I wake up, I am alone. The pain is gone, but so is the face. A steady low beeping fills the room from a machine next to me.

I try to turn my head. It hurts, but I can look down at my body. A blanket is draped across most of my body, and one of my arms. The exposed arm is completely wrapped in bandages, except for a small section that has a needle in it. Its connected to a bag of clear liquid, and a machine sitting next to it. A large bump surrounds my left leg under the blankets. I can't bend that ankle. I can't get most of my body to respond to me.

"Hello?" I ask the empty room, but my voice doesn't come out louder that a whisper.

 _Where am I and why am I alone?_ My eyes start to water, and the beeping on the monitor speeds up.

After a minute, the door slides open, and I am greeted by a smiling red-head. She leaves the door open, as she comes and inspects the screens. She grabs a clipboard off of the foot of the bed, and writes some stuff down.

She walks over to the window, and opens up a pair of long curtains. Bright sunlight streams in the wide windows.

My head tries to follow her, but I feel a tugging on my nose. As I think about it, I feel a small puff of air blown into my nostrils. It feels quite odd.

"Where-" I try to speak, but my voice is so dry, it hurts to talk.

"Would you like some water, dear?" The nurse asks me.

I nod slightly. She disappears behind a curtain dividing the room and returns with a small cup. She sets the cup on the side table, and gently helps me sit up. With one arm behind me, she lifts the cup to my lips, and slowly pours some water into my mouth.

It is the best water I have ever had.

After downing the entire cup, I ask for more. The nurse smiles, but says that I should wait a few minutes before having anymore.

She fluffs up my pillow, and promises she will be right back. There are several people who have been wanting to see me. She exits the room, and pulls the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **Minato**

* * *

I've never been one for politics. But it seems that my students have the ability to get everyone upset. I'm currently sitting in an empty office at the hospital. Obito's grandmother and the Uchiha's clan head, Fugaku, and I had been discussing Aimisouma's scroll. I had been attempting to occupy the pair of Uchiha because he didn't trust Fugaku not to go upstairs and attempt to shake the girl awake.

Fugaku had also been quite upset about Kakashi having one of Obito's eyes, but until they got Obito's body back from the girl, Fugaku had promised he would withhold his judgement.

They trio currently had the scroll unrolled, and were examining all aspects. Obito's grandmother kept running her fingers over his neatly written name.

A knock sounded on the door, and a petite ginger slid the door open just enough. "Minato-san, the girl is awake."


	6. The Saving Scroll

**Chapter 6: The Saving Scroll**

I have always considered myself to be fast. However, right now, I feel like a turtle compared to Obito's grandmother. She got to the hospital room before Fugaku and I. She slid the door open, to reveal Misou sitting, propped up with pillows in a hospital bed. She had her right arm stretched towards a cup that sat only a few inches out of her reach.

"Minato-san, when you told me she was very young, I didn't expect a toddler." Fugaku mutters beside me.

Misou, having heard this, turns and pouts at us. "I am not-" Her voice is ragged. We file our way into the room. I pick up the cup, but find it empty. I turn and fill it at the sink. I turn and offer her the cup. She accepts it with a smile, but her hands are shaking so bad that I help her drink from the glass.

The two Uchiha's watch the scene in silence. Fugaku staring, sharingan active, at the girl. She met his gaze, but didn't flinch or look away. She simply looked curious.

"Who are you?" Misou asks. Her voice still rough, but nowhere near as bad.

"Uchiha Fugaku." He said curtly. I had to resist the urge to tell him to mind his manners. _I've been a sensei too long._

"Are you Obito's daddy?" She asks. The innocence of the question washes across the room and Fugaku's eyes soften.

"No, but I am related to him. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Mhm. I put him in my scroll so he could get out of the big rocks." She nods her head a little.

"Can we get him back?" Obito's grandmother asks, a tone of desperation in her voice.

"Mhm. I just need my scroll."

I place the scroll in front of her on the hospital tray. She slow lifts her left arm from under the blankets. There had been some awful bruises on her wrists from where she had been tied. We all watched as she tried to move her bandaged left wrist, before she tugged at the bandage, causing it to fall off. Obito's grandmother gasped when she saw the black, blue, and purple of the bruises.

Even though I had seen them before, now, under the bright hospital lights, it looked so much worse. I knew that she had bruises covering most of her body; however, when they were wrapped neatly in sterile-white it was easy to forget how injured she still was. Misou flexed her wrist, and winced as she extended it.

She grabbed the scroll, and looked at Obito's name for a second. Then looked around the room.

"Uhh. I need somewhere to put him." She says shyly.

Fugaku nods, then exits the room. Only to reappear a minute later followed by the ginger nurse pushing a gurney, followed by a large quantity of medical-nin.

The girl closes her eyes, and takes a few deep breaths. Then she opens her eyes, a look of determination fixed on her face.

Her hands start moving. Forming seals that I've never seen. I can see the Fugaku has reactivated his sharingan again, studying her movements.

First, she places both her hands together, palms upward, one on top the other. "Open." The girl whispers under her breath.

Next, She curls her lower hand into a fist, keeping the top hand flat. "Inside." She mutters.

Then, her lower hand straightens, and top hand curls up. "Outside"

Next, she her palms come together, fingers bowed backwards into a 'Y' shape. "Release."

After that, she hits Obito's name with one hand, and extends the other to the gurney.

A large poof, and smoke appears, but quickly dissipates. A badly injured Obito lays on top of the stretcher. The medical-nin swarm into action around Obito, and wheel him off to an emergency operating room. Followed closely by his relatives.

With all of the excitement around Obito, I almost missed Misou's eyes slowly falling shut, then her leaning forward, and starting to tumble off the bed. I run, and catch her inches before she hits the floor. Gently, I hold her to my torso, as I stand and place back on the bed. I remove one of the extra pillows, and lower the gurney frame, to allow her to rest more comfortably. Her eyes open a sliver, a faint smile crosses her lips, and then she falls asleep.

* * *

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi - Sandaime Hokage**

* * *

Mission Reports. Some were interesting, others dreadfully dull. However, in todays docket was Minato's team returning from Kusagakure. Rumors had been circulating, and he was quite curious as to what had actually happened. All of the Konoha Ninja currently inside the town had gathered to hear the report of what was happening.

"Minato-san, your report for the Kannabi Bridge mission."

"Hokage-sama" Minato steps forward, then bows lightly.

""How is your team doing?"

"Rin is upset, Kakashi is ...emotional, and Obito has another surgery today. While on the way to Kannabi Bridge, my team ran into some trouble with some shinobi from Iwagakure. Rin was temporarily taken captive, and the others decided to rescue her. Rin was held captive in a cave with another prisoner. A girl names Aimisouma. In the process, Kakashi lost an eye, Aimisouma was poisoned, and then Obito got crushed by some rocks. At Obito's request, Rin transferred Obito's left eye into Kakashi's left. After that, Kakashi left the cave remains to fight one of the shinobi. Rin stated that the Aimisouma did a jutsu with signs she has never seen before. Obito's body disappeared, and his name appeared in a large scroll she was carrying. After extricating themselves from the cave, they were surrounded by enemy shinobi." Minato states.

"When I arrived upon the scene, Kakashi was falling unconscious, and the poison had rendered Aimisouma comatose. I eliminated the enemy shinobi, and brought the injured back to rendezvous with Captain Mimura Hamaki. Then Rin and I set out and razed the Kannabi Bridge. There we waited for the border reinforcements to arrive before bringing the wounded back to Konohagakure." Minato continues explaining.

"As the reinforcements were arriving, Aimisouma started to have seizures induced by the poison. I brought her to the hospital through the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Two days later, after she woke up, she used a jutsu with odd hand seals to release Obito's body from her scroll. He was rushed into emergency surgery, but the doctors say that he has will more than likely recover completely." Minato concludes.

"Indeed. It would seem three heroes were born that day. Two with their own sharingan." I state to the room. "Where is this Aimisouma now?"

"Still in the hospital, Hokage-sama. Her injuries were quite severe." I took out my pipe, and used a match to light it.

"What do these injuries entail?"

"They have confirmed 17 broken bones, several pulled muscles, a dislocated knee, a sprained ankle, and sixty-seven percent of her body was covered in bruises. There was internal bleeding, from various causes, circulatory damage done by being poisoned with an acid based compound, and severe chakra depletion."

"A strong child. How old is this girl?"

"Five."

"Five?" I take a deep puff on my pipe, enjoying the relaxing heat filling me. "I would very much like to meet her. In the mean time, keep an eye on her. Help her get settled." My tone clear that he should make her feel welcome in the village, so she could potentially want join the ranks one day.

"I will inform you when the nurses think she is ready for visitors, Hokage-sama." Minato bowed again, and retreated back into the rank and file of the other ninja.

Muttering had begun in and amongst the shinobi. _How on earth could a five-year old survive horrors and pains that most of his ninja would most likely never face? I must meet this girl._


	7. Meetings, Messages, and More

**Chapter 7: Meetings, Messages, and More**

* * *

 **? ? ?**

* * *

"What-" I hissed, "do you mean she is GONE?!"

"No one has seen 'er since the funeral. I went to the house to collect 'er, and there were people moving into the house. They said that she asked 'em to look after it, then left on that little horse of hers."

"Find her!"

"All available shinobi have canvased the woods. A five year ol' would have been found. With the bridge out, a team has gone through the ravine trail, they found a noma horse grazing not far from the bridge. In the message they said that the horse didn't have any reins."

"They found these reins in a collapsed cave, along with many dead Iwa Shinobi. They have the Shīringu family crest stamped on them."

I extend my hand, and the man places the ragged leather strips into my hand. Even if my sister had married a foreigner, and taken his last name, 'Namikaze,' a lot of the families stuff was still imbedded with her family crest. The white jasmine flower.

"You will find her, and bring her back."

"Yes, sir!"

"She will be our tool to win this war. When you retrieve her, we will use her as planned. She will be the end of the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

* * *

 **Misou**

* * *

 _I am so bored._ The nurses put me in an 'isolation' room because my immune system was in bad shape. _What ever any of that means._

The nurses would cover themselves up and wash everything really well, putting on masks and and hair nets, before quickly entering. Bringing food, water, checking the monitors I'm hooked up to, or whatever then leave. They say it's so I don't get sick. I think that they are worried, but don't want me to worry. It's been a two weeks. They did a bunch of medical ninjutsu on my leg, and I don't have to have a cast anymore. Most of the bruises are gone, too.

However, I am now allowed to get out of bed, so that is a plus. I have to be careful to not pull out any of the wires. Against one of the walls, a curtain covers up a large window into a hallway. I could sit in a chair by the hallway, and talk to people through a head set.

The tall blonde man who had caught me before I could fall out of bed comes here a lot. His name is Minato. Rin and Kakashi come by a lot as well. They told me the Obito was in a room a lot like mine. The guy with eyes like Kakashi and Obito came to say thank you. It had taken me a minute to remember his name was Fugaku. But he did not like it when I called him 'Fugaku-kun.' Obito's grandma, Granny Kana, promised to bake me cookies when I can leave the hospital.

I think Minato looks a lot like the picture of my brother. But I don't want to be wrong, so I don't say anything.

Minato says that the Sandaime Hokage wants to meet me. He says that the Hokage thinks that I was really brave. Right now I don't feel very brave. I feel like a koi fish stuck in a small glass bowl.

Kakashi came by a few hours ago. He said that Hokage had to go to a meeting, but would be here in a couple hours. So, any time now.

I sat in the chair, my head drooping against one side. My eyes felt heavy, and eventually I fell asleep.

I felt something touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes, feeling groggy. I look up, and see a tall man in a white coat, and an odd hat with 'fire' written on it.

"Sorry to wake you, child. The nurses told me that you are now allowed guests. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Sandaime Hokage."

I groggily get to me feet and bow a little.

 _"Manners make memorable moments!_ _So does being rude._ _You can often choose how you are seen by others." My mama's voice echos it the back of my head._

"Hokage-sana...-samna...sammam" I struggle to pronounce 'sama' correctly. I'd been told it was cute by my dad, but it hadn't been in front of the Hokage. I let out an exasperated huff, and try again. "Hokage-sam...a"

When I straighten, I see that the Hokage is smiling at me. I guess he thinks it's cute like my dad did. "Can we sit down?" He asks kindly.

I nod my head. "Your name is Aimisouma?"

"Mhm. But people used to just call me Misou, 'cause Aimisouma is so long."

"Misou, where are you from?"

"I'm from Kusagakure. My mama and daddy had a house outside of the village."

"HAD a house?" He asks me.

I nod. "When they died, people took it."

A pained expression crossed his face, and he gently squeezed my hand. "What happened to your parents?"

"Daddy dies a little bit ago. Mama died right before I left to come here."

"Do you any other family?"

"My mama had a brother...please don't make me go to him... He is not a good man" Tears well in my eye at the memories of my uncle. "My big sister died before my dad did." I feel a warm line run down my face. I reach up and wipe the tear away.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Mhm. I found a letter from my dad. He said that I have a brother in the fire country. I have the letter and his picture in my scroll."

The hokage stands, and enters the nurses entryway to my room. He returns with my scroll in his hands. "May I see them?"

I nod and accept the scroll from him.

I unroll until I find where I sealed the letter and photo.

Open scroll - Inside scroll - Outside scroll - Release

I tap the scroll, and the letter and folded paper appears in my hand. I offer them to the kind old man.

"You don't seem nearly so tired after releasing as you did with Obito."

"I know. I think living things are much harder." I tell him about the bear, and how I passed out after.

The sandaime unrolls the scroll and reads for a minute. His eyebrows raise when he looks at the picture. He rereads the scroll, and them puts them into his pocket.

"Tell me everything." He instructs, and I do. From the funeral, to loosing Uma-y. From being kidnapped, to waking up in the hospital.

"Have you seen your brother?"

"I think so..."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why ever not, child?"

"I'm..." I cut off. not wanting to admit to being scared, which is exactly what I am.

"Yes?" He prompts me.

"I'm scared." I confess. At that the Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What if he doesn't like me? Or what if I am wrong? What if we aren't actually related? Then I would be alone again..."

"Tell me, Misou, what is your last name?" He asks as the tears start to fall again. _Is it safe? Daddy told me not to... but... he IS really_ _nice.._

"Namikaze." I whisper.

A knock sounds on the door.

"Hokage-sama. I have a message for you." Minato pokes his head in.

Minato then crosses the small room in two strides, and hands the Hokage a message. The hokage immediately opens envelope.

"Hello, Misou-chan." He smiles down at me, then sees the tears on my face. "Are you alright?" He squats down next to me, so we are eye to eye.

I wipe at the tears, and nod. "Mhm." Minato hands me a tissue from a box behind him.

I can see the Hokage watching our interactions. He smiles encouragingly at me, and gestures to my dad's letter. Minato can see the Hokage's gestures as well, but upon seeing my discomfort chooses to ignore them.

The hokage refolds the message from Minato, and replaces it in the envelope. "Minato, can I speak with you in the hallway?"

"Yes, sir."

The men both stand up and exit the room.

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

"Yes, sir." I respond, almost reflexively. I follow Sarutobi into the abandoned hallway.

"Shut the door behind you." I do as he asks, some worry growing in me.

"Is everything alright?"

"She is fine, I don't sense anything but good intentions, and sorrow filled past."

"Did you find out if she has any family? She would never answer any of my questions on the topic."

"I did. Most all of her family is dead. Save an uncle and a half-brother. She is completely terrified of her uncle, although she didn't say why."

"So, what about the brother?"

"He is here. In Konohagakure."

"Who?"

"You, Minato."


	8. Relationships Revealed

**Chapter 8: Relationships** **Revealed**

"Me?" I ask, my voice incredulous. "She is my sister?"

"It would appear to be so. If you would like we can run a DNA analysis. However, the resemblance is uncanny. She is a Namikaze."

"How did that happen?"

"Given the fact that you are married, and had Jiraiya as your sensei, I don't believe you need me to answer that question." The Hokage replied, enjoying the flustered reaction he received from Minato.

"I..I mean... How is this possible? I have never heard about her."

"You know that there was a large amount of controversy around you and your parents relationship. So much so that your father was driven from the village by your mother's clan."

"I know, sir. That's why I am the only Namikaze in the village. Why hasn't she said anything?"

"However, to my knowledge, no one ever heard from your father again. Most had believed that he died. It would now appear that he eventually settled down in Kusa with a local woman and had two daughters. After the parents and the oldest daughter died, the youngest went in search of the last of her family. She is a brave child, but a child none the less. She has nowhere to go. She's terrified to loose anyone else."

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, you are incorrect. She does have somewhere to go. Me. I cannot imagine a world in which Kushina would say no."

"Minato-kun, you never cease to amaze me. Currently, I have other matters to attend to. I will leave Misou in your care."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama."

The hokage turned and left the hallway. The omnipresent ANBU trailing after him.

I turned, and sat against a wall. Attempting to compose my thoughts racing. The little girl that had saved Obito's life was his sister. The girl who was using a jutsu no one had seen before. He had not been able to find a single book about it in the Konoha Library. He had tried to use it himself on her scroll and had nothing happen. The little girl who had taken an awful beating.

People had beat my little sister. I had been angry when they had hurt a child, but now, I had to suppress a murderous intent I had never felt before.

 _As long as I live, no one will hurt a hair on your head and survive._ I inhale and exhale multiple times. _Nothing is going to happen to her._

I take several calming breaths. Being filled with murderous intent would probably not be the best way to officially meet my sister. _Maybe if I talk to the nurses first, then introduce myself, I will be more calm._

* * *

 **Namikaze Misou**

* * *

*Tap, tap, tap* A gentle knock sounds on the door behind me. Instead of the Hokage, Minato pokes his head into the room.

"Hey there." He says to me, smiling.

"Hi..." I say. _Did the Hokage tell him? Adults gossip a lot._

"Can I come in?" He asks, still smiling.

"Mhm."

I sit down in one of the chairs. He crosses the room and he sits across from me. Minato is carrying a large paper bag in one hand. He is staring at me, but I can't bring myself to meet his gaze. _Does he know? What does he think? Is he okay with me a sister?_

"How are you felling today, Misou-chan?"

"I'm fine. I'm bored, though." I keep my eyes facing the ground.

"Are you ready to get out of here? The nurses say you can leave today, if you take a couple precautions."

"Really?"

"Yep, you'll have to where a mask and gloves in public for another week. Just to be safe."

"I can go outside?" I wanted to jump for joy, but a thought enters the back of my mind. "But I have nowhere to go..."

"Yes, you do. Your going to be staying with me."

"With you?" I ask, my voice small. My eyes still glued to the tiled floor.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I left my little sister fend for herself?"

I finally look up and meet his kind eyes. I takes me a minute to realize what he said. When it makes sense I whisper, "You want me?"

"Absolutely." He answers, voice unwavering. I can't stop myself, I jump out of my chair and hug him. He chuckles as he wraps his arms around me. This hug feels much less awkward than the hug we had shared just minutes ago. After a minute or two of hugging, I let go.

Minato is still smiling at me. He looks like dad when he smiles. "Are you ready to get out of here?" He asks, and I nod. He picks up the paper sack off the floor and hands it to me. "The nurses gathered up new clothes for you. I suspect you already have some in your scroll, but they wanted to help you. You can change in the bathroom before we leave."

I smile and blush at the thought. People here are really nice. I open the top of the sack to reveal a pair of white cotton gloves and a mask. Under them looks like a dress and a pair of shoes. I lift up the sack and go to the bathroom.

When I am done changing, I find a hairbrush and some hair ties in the bottom of the bag. It's been so long since I brushed it, so takes several minutes to get the brush through my wavy golden hair. When I am done, I braid the two sections of bangs that frame my face. They two sections fall in front of me ears.

I look at my pale reflection in the mirror. The teal kimono-like tunic falls to my knees. A pair of black buckle shoes and white cotton gloves cover my hands and feet. A black sweater covers my arms, and a white hospital mask covers my face. My blue eyes practically glow next to the white of the mask.

 _I can do this._

When I return to the room, Minato has a book open, and interestedly reading a section. When he sees me, he closes the book. As he slips it into his pocket I catch a glimpse of the title. 'Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi.'

"Ready?"

"Yep." I grin. Even though my face is hidden behind the mask, he grins back at me. "Can we see Obito before we leave?"

Minato looks conflicted, but agrees to let me see him. I lift my scroll, and we set out.

* * *

 **Minato**

* * *

It took less than a minute for me to convince Misou to hand over the scroll. The thing must weigh twenty-five pounds. That's about half the girls body weight.

I lead Misou up a flight of stairs and down several hallways. I've made the trek between the two rooms many times in the seventeen days that Obito and Misou have been in the hospital.

 _Will Misou be scared when she sees Obito?_ I can't help but wonder. She hasn't had a good look at him since the cave-in, and he has some nasty scars. Not to mention the one eye thing. He had been placed in an isolation room as well. The surgeries he'd needed from the rocks collapsing on top of him were extensive, and left great risk for post-operation infections.

"Hi Obito-kun!" Misou calls out, as soon as she sees him.

"Hey there! They let you out already?"

"Yup! I get to leave today."

"Awesome. They say I will be in here for a while longer."

"Aww. No fun." Misou makes a pouting face.

Obito laughs a little, before holding his stomach and groaning. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Misou-chan."

"You look a lot better than you did in the cave. I'm happy. How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if Kakashi-kun would stop trying to convince me to take the eye back."

"Eww!" Misou wrinkles her nose. She talks to him like she has known him forever. _No, she talks to almost everyone that way._ The look on Uchiha Fugaku's face when she called him 'Fugaku-kun' was hilarious. If only I had had a camera.

I watch the two chat for a little while, then a nurse comes to give Obito some medicine. The nurse declares that Obito needs some rest, and closes the curtain.

"We should go home, Misou-chan. Obito-kun, I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Minato-sensei, is Misou-chan going to be staying with you?" Obito asks curiously.

"She is. It turns out she is my half-sister."

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Obito-kun."

We head down two flights of stairs before coming to the waiting room. Every nurse we pass waves to Misou. She seems to have every nurse wrapped around her finger. _I may_ _have to watch out for that._

"So, Misou-chan tell me about yourself."

"Huh? What about me?"

"Well... What is your favorite color?" _What a dumb question!_ I mentally scold myself.

"Uhhh... I like blue, kinda like the sky."

"I like red." I tell her. Any red. It always makes me think of Kushina. "What is your favorite food?"

"I like ramen. Mama could made really good gyoza. But I don't like wasabi. Mama said I was alleged to them."

"Alleged? Do you mean allergic?"

"Yeah!" She chirps. _I will need to remember that._ "What foods do you like, Minato-niisan?"

"Hmm. Anything that Kushina makes."

"Who is Kushina?" _OH! I haven't told Misou about her yet._

"Kushina is my wife."

"You are married?" She asks, rather confused sounding. We round a corner, and enter a busy marketplace. I feel a tug on my free hand, and realize that she has grabbed it. She glances around apprehensively. _I guess she is not used to crowds._

"I am."

"How old are you two?"

"Nineteen." I reply simply. Her expression completely perplexed.

"But..Daddy said people can't date till they are thirty." I didn't know how to respond to that. _Might just be best to change the subject..._

"When is your birthday, Misou-chan?"

"September 29th. You?" _Her birthday is in two months... She is old enough to start at the academy this year._

"I was born January 25th." I can see random people around us staring. Many conversations have ended, as people turn and watch us pass. The whispering has started already.

"Cool!" She grins up at me.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?"

Her eyes look around the market, and falls on a ramen stand. She grins, points to it, and says loudly, "Can we go there, Niisan?"

"Sure, Misou-chan." The whispering has grown. Gossiping has already begun to spread.


	9. Red-heads & Ramen

**Chapter 9: Red-heads & Ramen**

We make our way through the street over to the ramen stand. I prop the scroll against the counter and sit down. After hearing a grunting sound, I turn to Misou and she is standing on her tip-toes, trying to hoist herself onto the stool. I can't help but laugh at the sight. "Uhh... Niisan...can I get some help?" She asks, shyly.

"Sure thing, kiddo." I say, still grinning. I lift her by her underarms onto the tall chair. Teuchi, the old man who runs the ramen stand, smiles kindly at us. His wife Amaya is cooking behind him, while sporting a very large baby belly.

"Hey Minato-san! You want you usual?" Teuchi calls out.

"Yeah, best make it to-go this time. Kushina's out of town on mission right now. Everyone know's I'm a terrible cook." Slowly the empty booth fills with people.

"When is Kushina-san getting back? I miss my best customer!"

"Tonight at the earliest."

"And who is this?" Teuchi asks, as he looks at Aimisouma.

"This is Misou, my half-sister. Misou-chan, this is Teuchi-san." Interested ears start leaning closer to our conversation.

"Hi mister." Misou smiles at him. While her mouth is still covered, you can see the expression in her eyes.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I please have a miso pork ramen, sir?"

"Just like Minato-san then? Coming right up. Man, why are so many people buying ramen at ten in the morning?" _I think they are here to meet her, not eat, but it'll be good for Teuchi's business._

"I don't know, but hospital food is yucky, and I wanted something yummy. I could smell your food across the market."

"You poor thing!" The woman who had sat next to Misou said. "Why were you in the hospital?"

Misou stares, wide eyed at the woman next to her. Everyone is the stand is now looking at her. Misou flushes pink at the attention, and looks like she wants to melt into the stool. She opens her mouth, but closes it again without saying a word.

"Misou just got here from Kusa. She had a rough time on the journey." I reply for my recently-turned shy sister.

"So are you the five year old scroll-sealer?" A man asks from behind me.

"Are you related to Minato?

"Don't be so shy!" Laughs the woman again.

"She looks just like Minato."

"She's gonna be a heart-breaker!"

Misou looks so uncomfortable, I want to Hiraishin us out of here. Everyone looks like they are about to interrogate her.

"Here is your food, Minato-san!" Never have I ever been so grateful for Teuchi's fast service. I happily had over the money, and help Misou down from her stool. I gather our stuff and turn to leave.

"Going so soon?" The man asks.

"Yeah, Misou's not supposed to be outside too much just yet."

"Aww." The woman pouts. I transfer the bag of food to the hand supporting the scroll and offer my hand to Misou. She gladly grabs ahold as we start walking to my apartment.

* * *

 **Namikaze Misou**

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that." Minato apologizes to me. "With the war on, entertainment around here has been lacking. People jump for a chance to hear anything interesting. I didn't anticipate them crowding you like that."

"It's okay." I say, my voice timid. "There are so many people here."

"There are. Although Kusagakure is roughly the same size. Did you walk around the village a lot?"

"No. Mom and Dad had a house outside the village."

"Really? Why didn't they live inside the walls?" Minato asks.

"My mama had really strong hearing and her head would hurt if she spent too long in the village."

"Interesting... We are here." He directs me to go up a narrow flight of stairs. At the top, we enter a hallway with doors on both sides. We stop outside the first door on the right. Minato asks me to hold the food for a moment while he unlocks a door. As I hug the bag of food to my chest, I can feel its warmth radiating through my body.

The door slides open and we step into a small apartment. Against the far wall are three doors of the skinny rectangular area. A line of kitchen cabinets lines the left wall, a small dining room in the center, then a ling room on the right. I step into the room and set the bag of food on the table.

Minato shuts the door, and joins me by the table. "Ready to eat?" He asks softly.

"Yeah!" We sit at the table, and open our food. Steam rises from the ramen. We both say 'itadakimasu' before digging into our food.

When done, Minato clears the table.

"Let me show you around. The door in the center in the bathroom. The door on the right leads to Kushina and I's room. The door on the left will be yours. Usually, when my old sensei is in town he stays with us, but he hasn't been here in over a year. So, we will make it your room. Do you want to look around?"

"Mhm." I make my way over to my new room, and slide the door open. Inside is a bed, a small desk, and a dresser. A window is directly above the bed. The ledge has a small lamp sitting on it, as well as an alarm clock. It's much smaller than my old room, but I don't mind.

"What do you think?" Minato asks me. His voice sounds nervous, like he is afraid I'll hate the room.

"I like it. But what's with the frog toy in the window?"

Minato laughs, and tells me that his old sensei is a toad sage. I don't know what that means, but mama once got mad at big sister for calling someone a toad.

"Do you want to unpack?"

I nod, and before I can blink the scroll appears in his arms. I take the scroll from him, and roll it out on the bed. I read through the scroll until I find where I had stored my clothes.

I run my hands through the seals.

 _Open scroll - Inside - Outside - Release_

I run my fingers across all of the clothes symbols, and they start to pop into existence on the bed. Minato helps me refold some of the clothes, and we place them in drawers.

"...How does the scroll work?" Minato asks me.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, please." Minato seems to be quite excited.

"Ok... Uh... Mama said that she had to do special stuff to the scroll to get it ready. I have a book stored in here about it." I inform him. "She told me it was just like getting something from a kitchen cabinet. First you have to open the door." I place my hands on top one another, palms upward. "Then if you want to take something that is inside the cabinet, you do the inside seal." I curl my bottom hand into a fist. "and you bring it outside." I flatten my lower hand and curl my upper hand. "And you separate it from the scroll." I place my hands into the 'Y' shape.

"Like this?" Minato's hands go slowly through the seals. On the third one, I move his thumb from his second to his first knuckle, but other than that, he has them correct. I nod. "And how do you put things into the scroll?"

"Well, its like storing them. You open the scroll, do outside, then inside, and merge them." I place my hands together, interlocking my fingers tightly.

"I recognize that seal. It's the serpent seal." He moves his hands, and they match mine perfectly.

"Yup. Just like that. When mama was teaching me, it was easier to put stuff in the scroll, instead of taking it out."

"Ok, I'm going to try it."

. . .

"I did it!" Minato cried out victoriously. He holds aloft the toad toy, freshly unsealed from the scroll. After several hours of trying, complaining, examples, and muttering that sounded suspiciously like swearing.

"Good job, Minato-niisan! I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

After seeing a man about a horse, I leave the small bathroom, and am back in the main room of the apartment. Face-to-face with a scarlet haired woman.


	10. Family Dinner

**Chapter 10: Family Dinner**

 _Is she Minato's wife? I forgot her name... was it Karina? No…That's not it…. I don't want to insult her. Maybe if I don't say anything..._

"Awww, Minato-kun! You look so cute! But what is with the Transformation Jutsu? I know you want kids, but we decided to wait a bit... Erg! Not fair... STOP MESSING WITH MY HORMONES, DATTEBANE! But you are so cute though..."

 _Why does she think I am Minato? What's a transformation jutsu?_

"Welcome home!" Minato enters the room from the my bedroom.

"Wait... what?" Kushina stares at me, then at Minato, then back at me.

Finding my voice, I get up the courage to say something. "Hi..." _Is this lady crazy?_

"Hello there, what is your name?" The red-head asks.

"... I'm Aimisouma... but people call me Misou..." My voice is still timid.

"Miso? Like the ramen?"

"No...Mi-sou." Even though it is said pretty much the same way, I don't want to be called Ramen-head by anyone again.

Kushina looks at me for a minute, then looks at Minato. Her eyebrows raise at him; a bead of sweat appears running down the side of his face.

"Misou is my half sister. She just got here from Kusagakure." I can tell he wants to tell her everything, but doesn't want to upset me. A small smile tugs at the corners of Kushina's mouth.

"What brings you all the way out here, chickadee?" She asks me sweetly.

"The rest of my family is dead..." I answer, my face carefully void of emotion.

She blinks a few times, her mouth opens to make a little 'o,' Kushina then looks at Minato, who nods in affirmation.

Before I can think of anything else to say, her arms are wrapping around me. Not knowing what else to do, I hug her back. We stand, embracing for a few minutes. I can feel her and Minato having a silent conversation over my shoulder.

When Kushina releases me, she pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you hungry?"

"Mhm. Minato-niisan says your food if his favorite."

"He did, did he? I bet he ate instant ramen the entire time I was gone."

"I did not... I ate out a bunch, too..." Minato says indignantly. As Kushina laughs and the whole room seems brighter.

Less than an hour later the three of us gathered around the table. Kushina made some fried rice and some yakitori. It was quite good. I can understand why Minato likes her cooking so much. While we eat, the married couple asks me a lot of questions about my life.

"Uma-y? You named your horse 'HORSE-Y'?" Kushina asks.

"I WAS four..." Minato seems to find this hilarious.

"Oh? And how old are you now?" She teased.

"I'm almost six." I defend myself, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do six year olds like to do these days?"

"I like to draw. I used to play with the kids back home. After the war started most of them moved into the city though..."

"What did you like to do in your free time?" Minato questions.

"I dunno. I used to go on walks with daddy, and help mama in the garden. My sister loved to teach me what she was learning at the academy. I read a lot of books..."

Minato and Kushina share a concerned glances.

"I guess I'll just have to find something new to do." I say, smiling at them. I don't want them to worry about me.

* * *

 **KUSHINA**

* * *

On the way back to the apartment, I had heard rumors of Minato having a child. I completely disregarded them. I figured it was just nonsense the rumor-mill was spewing out. According to some, Minato and I have four children, and have been divorced twice.

I'm used to being a subject of gossip. I've been a popular topic for old ladies to talk about since I came to Konohagakure as a child. It only got worse as I became the jinchūriki, got into fights at school, and last but not least married Minato.

I can't help relating to this poor girl. I once had a large family, and I have lost them all. I came here as a young child, mostly alone in the world. Only to be the subject of so much gossip.

From the quick mouthed conversation I had with Minato, she had a rough time on her way here. He promised to tell me everything he knew after she had gone to bed.

As we ate, I tried to talk to her about light subjects, and avoiding anything too dark.

 _I don't know the first thing about being a parent… Let alone to a five year old…Can she go to the bathroom on her own yet? Wait… She came out of the bathroom on her own earlier. Scratch that. She can feed herself… Maybe we skipped the hard part of diapers and toilet training, and skipped to the fun part._

But at what cost to her?

After dinner, we sat in the living room talking for a while. Misou's eyes started to droop, and she let out a long yawn.

"Ya' know, you can go to bed whenever you are ready. Don't wear yourself out on our account." I say, smiling at the child. She nods sleepily, and gets to her feet.

"Good night, Minato-niisan and Kushina-san. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, sweetie." I ruffle her hair with my hand. She smiles, gives us both a hug, and retreats to her new room.

Once she is in bed, Minato and I go to our room. The walls are thin and we don't want to keep her up. "Tell me everything."

Minato does. As he tells me everything that the little child had gone through, I can't help my jaw as it hangs open. As he concludes with what happened at the ramen stand, and her teaching him her scroll jutsu.

He pauses for a minute, as if not sure what to say next. "Can she stay?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask, ttebane. She is family." He sighs in relief. "What? You think I'd kick her out?"

"No, its just that… I have a sister…"

"I know."

"We have a kid to take care of."

"We do, ttebane."

"How do we do that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Everybody!**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive feed back and reviews that I have received. With this as the first bit of fan fiction I have gotten up the guts to share, it truly means the world to me.**

 **Someone messaged me asking how far I intend to go with the plot. I have up through Naruto's 17th birthday planned. IDK about after that. I have through chapter 25 written already. So, I'll be around for a while.**

 **Feel free to PM me if you see any spelling mistakes.**

 **You are all amazing!**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton**


	11. 1 Months Down, 145 To Go

**Chapter 11: 1 Month Down, 145 To Go**

"Mama? What's going on?"

"Misou, go home. Now."

"Mama?"

" **NOW!** "

I know better than to argue with mama. Especially when she uses her grumpy voice. I turn and run out of the house. I run through the empty city as fast as my legs can carry me.

I hear crashes, breaking glass, and the sound of metal on metal.

 _I keep running. I round a corner, but I am going to fast. I fall over, sliding across the street. My head hits the brick house with a thump._

 _Tears well in my eyes. The world is spinning. A dark shadow appears above me, reaching towards me._

 _"_ _Misou." A masculine voice says._

 _"_ _NO!" I yell at the darkness._

 _"_ _Run!" I hear my mom yell. An unfamiliar strain in her voice._

 _"_ _Misou?" Another, familiar voice calls._

"Misou?" Kushina asks, her voice full of concern. "Are you okay?" Her hands are on my shoulders. She's been shaking me.

I sit up suddenly. Kushina is standing next to my bed. The air rushing past feels icy on my tear streaked face.

"I think you were having a nightmare."

I blink a few times, disoriented by being woken so suddenly. I look up into Kushina's eyes. Blue meets violet as she inspects my face.

"Are you okay?" She asks a second times. I nod, but fresh tears start to fall from my eyes. The memories of the night my mother died filling my mind.

Kushina does the last thing I expect her to. She climbs into bed with me, and holds me against her. As I cry she rubs soothing circles into my back. When my tears subside, she speaks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, giving a silent 'no.' "Minato will be home tomorrow." I nod. "Do you want me to stay?" I nod again.

She shuffles slightly, pulling the covers up around us. She holds me close to her, and I feel safe.

* * *

 **NAMIKAZE MINATO**

* * *

A month has passes since I adopted my little sister. It's been interesting. I bought about thirty books on parenting, early childhood development, what to do when adopting, and so on. I also have visited the library several times, both for me and for Misou. I have found several interesting books. I have been taking notes from them. Kushina and Misou think it's funny.

About a week after Misou moved in, I ran in from the library, and declared to Kushina: 'Misou needs friends. According to Raising a Socially Successful Child it is imperative for her social development and future relationship successfulness that she learns how to bond with people her age.'

To which Kushina reminded me that Misou still had a week until she was cleared to go outside without a mask on. I had made an odd face, feeling awkward for having forgotten.

Misou had drawn a picture of my expression in crayon. It was pretty good. Kushina hung it on the fridge with a frog-shaped magnet. I feel a little embarrassed every time I see the drawing.

After getting the all clear from her doctor, Misou started playing in the park with some local kids. Most play every day from noon until four in the afternoon. Some don't come all that often, others are there everyday.

I got sent out on another mission yesterday. He is supposed to deliver a scroll to Sunagakure. Due to the fact that I was allowed to go alone, I am almost home again. _If I make it back before dawn, I'll beat my record time._

 _I need to talk to Misou about school._

She is a bright kid, and full of potential. I think she would be great at anything she sets her mind to. But I just don't know if she would want to attend the ninja academy, or if she would prefer a regular elementary school.

I guess that depends on what she wants to be when she grows up.

Lost in thought, I almost loose my footing on a tree branch. I shake my head, banishing the worrisome thoughts of the next twelve years of raising my little sister. I need to focus more on navigating the forest safely to Konohagakure.

I finally arrive in the city 37 minutes before dawn. _Ha! I beat my time by 48 minutes!_ After filling out some paperwork at the Hokage's office, I return home.

Opening the door, I note that the lights are still off. The girls must not be awake yet.

I poke my head into the master bedroom to check on Kushina. The bed is empty, one side of the bed unmade. Odd. Kushina hates the bed being messy. She always makes the bed. Every day I have known her, she makes the bed as soon as she gets up.

Slightly (but not overly,) concerned, I make my way to the other bedroom. Relief washes over me as I see Kushina laying next to Misou. In the dim, pre-dawn light, I can see Kushina's open eyes, and they meet mine. She mouths the words: 'She had a nightmare.'

I nod to Kushina, silently saying that I understood her. Nightmares are not unexpected considering what Aimisouma has been through. _Should she be in therapy? Probably… Maybe I'll talk to her about it when I ask about what she wants to do for school._ Exiting the room, I decide to busy myself in the kitchen. A couple of dishes are in the sink, so I wash and dry them. With the apartment in order, I settle into a chair and open a book.

Some time later, I can her Aimisouma wake up. She offers a quiet 'good morning' to Kushina, who is still in bed with her.

The exchange a bit of small talk before Misou gasps.

"It's morning. Is Minato-niisan back yet?" She asks, her voice sounds excited.

"He is out in the living room."

A happy squeal, and the pitter-patter of her feet follow quickly. One blue eye peeks around the corner of the doorway, and looks at me.

"Good morning, Misou-chan." I say, looking up from my book.

"G'morning!" She says, tackling me in a hug.

 _Did she miss me that much?_

The morning passes uneventfully. I try to figure out a way to bring up school without sounding awkward.

Come lunch time, I still haven't approached the subject. A knock on the door sounds, and Kushina is summoned to the Hokage's office. I suspect that he is going to send her on a mission. With her off helping the Hokage, it leaves just Misou and I to go to the park.

I walk with her. She still wants to hold my hand whenever we go out.

"So, Misou, what do you want to be when you grow up?" _That came out more awkward that I wanted it._

"I dunno, all I want is to stop war."

To stop war… not to stop this war, but war in general. What a noble goal for one so young. Then again, when you consider everything war has taken from her. It is not that surprising.

It feels odd, how alike we are at times. I think she would like the Jiraiya's first book.

"Why do you want to end war?" I probe, curious to see what her answer would be.

"I don't want my family to get hurt anymore." Her voice gets small, and rather somber. _She wants to protect us, and we want to protect her. That is what a family does…_

"Then, do you know what you want to do for school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can choose to go to the civilian elementary school, or the Konoha ninja academy."

"Which do you think would be better?" She asks me, unsure of herself.

"Well, the ninja academy focuses on become a shinobi or kunoichi. You learn taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even chakra control. After that, you can become a genin, and complete missions. The other option is the elementary school. There, they focus on mathematics, history, reading, and writing. Eventually helping people go to college or start an apprenticeship." I try not to insert my own emotions into the statement. I don't want her to pick a future just to please me. She looked at the ground as we walked, her face a wash of emotions. After a minute, I was afraid she was upset by something I'd said, but then she spoke in a quite voice. She looked up at me with solemn blue eyes, eyes so full of earnest that should not belong to a child. Her voice was calm and steady.

"I want to be a ninja."

* * *

 **? ? ?**

* * *

A shinobi dressed in all black entered the long conference room. He approached the head of the table where a man sat. The man was tall, with brown hair, and analytical grey eyes.

Paperwork was scattered in piles all around the brunette. He looked up, as the ninja drew closer.

"Sir, we have found her." The nameless shinobi spoke.

"That is good news." The man spoke. "Can I assume she is already on her way back here?" No response came. A hardened edge entered his voice as he next spoke, dangerously calm. "Where… is… she?"

"Our spies have seen her in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"WHAT?" The seated man leapt to his feet. Paperwork piles toppled over, and his chair tipped over backwards. He stood over a head taller than the shinobi.

The shinobi cowered in fear. Even if the man was still wrapped in bandages from his most recent battle, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"She…" The shinobi stuttered, "is in the care of Namikaze Minato and his wife."

Murderous intent filled the room. It took all of the will power of the shinobi to not flee or fall to his knees.

"Tell me. How did a five year old with no training, no real skill, and no help, make it past all of your men? Only to travel two-hundred and thirty-seven miles to Konoha?"

"We have reason to believe that Asami started teaching her the sealing jutsu, and that Aimisouma came across the ninjas that destroyed the Kannabi bridge and defeated the Iwa shinobi battalion."

The brooding brunette was silent for a painfully long minute. "Interesting, so little Aimisouma has already found her way to her brother's care."

"Yes, sir… Should we… call off the plan?"

"No." The man's voice firm and resolute.

"Sir? With her under his protection it will-"

"The Yellow Flash of Konoha must be already growing more attached to that illusive blonde brat. This might work out better than we had originally planned."

"What do you want us to do?"

"It will be simple. First, we will let him truly love and adore his little sister. Let's give them another few months to get acquainted, then all we need to do is-"


	12. Entrance Exams

**Chapter 12: Entrance Exams**

* * *

 **NAMIKAZE AIMISOUMA**

* * *

I started to stir as the morning sun came in my window. I open my eyes and blink a few times. _It's too early._ I groan lightly and pull the burgundy comforter over my head.

After a few minutes of sulking from the sun, I reemerge from under the warm blankets. Glancing around the room, my eyes fall on my homemade wall calendar. Today was Saturday. Something small was written underneath the date. I knew what it said, even if I couldn't read it from bed.

 **ENTRANCE EXAMS**

 **10 am**

 **Training Ground #1**

The analog clock resting on my small nightstand read 7:36. I slide out from underneath the bedding. I quickly change out of my pajamas and into a navy qipao. The sleeveless tunic, decorated with coral peony flowers, falls to a few inches above my knees. Slits along each side extend to my upper thighs. I slip a pair of coral colored leggings, berating myself for not putting them on BEFORE the dress.

When I finish changing, I make my way into the main room. Kushina is making something in the kitchen. Whatever it is, it smells really yummy. "Morning!" Kushina calls outs, her tone happy-go-lucky as always.

"G'morning!" I respond. You can't not being cheerful around her.

"You hungry?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I respond.

"You've already known me for a month. You can drop the 'Ma'am' anytime. It makes me feel like an old lady, ttebane. Will you set the table?"

I blink a few times, processing her rapid-fire sentences, then do as she asked. I peek at the stove and see tamagoyaki on a frying pan, reheating miso soup, and a steaming rice cooker. I grab some bowls and plates and set them on the table.

"Where is Niisan?"

"He got called to a quick meeting, but he should be back in time to take you to the entrance exams."

"Should I set him a place at the table?"

"Probably. He's usually done with these things super quick."

"Yeah! He is super-duper fast!"

* * *

 **NAMIKAZE MINATO**

* * *

"Hokage-sama." I bow lightly as I enter the round office.

"Minato-san. Good morning, will you sit down?"

I silently do as the sandaime asks, sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"How is Konoha's newest adoptive resident adapting?"

"Aimisouma is doing well. She wants to go to the Ninja Academy. She has the entrance exams later today. The doctors say that she is healing fine. She has therapy appointments every Friday. She plays at the park most days after lunch. She seems to like it here. I think she will be fine, given time."

"Indeed. Last time we met you mentioned her showing you her sealing jutsu. How is that progressing?"

"She showed me how she seals things into her scroll. It's a hybrid of fūinjutsu and space-time jutsu, that doesn't use written ink. I struggle to get a two inch toy in and out of the scroll. How she was able to seal away an entire person in suspended animation, I don't get. It just amazes me."

"The doctors mentioned in the hospital that they noticed several impacts on her chakra coils. They suspect that the jutsu has to do with that. They recommended that I limit her sealing of large objects until she has stopped growing."

"That jutsu could be invaluable to the village if you can learn how to use it. Being able to transport massive quantities of materials long distances would help the war effort. It even has potential for sealing away prisoners."

"Yes, sir, it could help our people a great deal."

"Tell me, why does she want to become a kunoichi? It seems to me like she would want to get as far away from war as possible."

"She wants war to stop, yes, but she also wants to protect people. She doesn't want to loose anyone else."

"She is quite mature, despite her young age. How is your team doing?"

"Obito is bored, Kakashi feels guilty, and Rin wants to yell at both. So… relatively normal… for them."

"Let me know if you or Misou need anything. I am almost always here."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

I leave the office and return home. When I open the door, the smell of Kushina's cooking washes over me. Kneeling at the low table are two of the most beautiful women in the world. I take in the sight.

I can imagine the future. Kushina and Misou several years older, a pair of toddlers in the fray, one with Kushina's vivid hair, and one with mine. Both toddlers inheriting Kushina's habit of saying: 'Dattebane.' Both bright and happy, like Misou. I would, eventually, teach them to fight with a Kunai, and Misou helping with their homework. Even though I only met my sister less than two months ago, I cannot imagine a future without her in it. I don't want to.

I smile, and join the girls for breakfast.

A few hours later, Misou and I stood outside training ground one. She was fidgeting; shifting her weight back and forth; and glancing around nervously. I patted her shoulder affectionately, but she about leapt out of her skin.

Every kid is reacting about the same. _Except maybe that Nara over there._ Most are nervous about the exam.

For the past five years there has been an obstacle course added to the entrance exam. With the war, and nationalism at an all time high, many people who were not determined enough to make it though shinobi training had been enrolling in the academy. Only to find, a year or two later, that it is not what they wanted.

The obstacle course was designed to test the applicant, not only physically, but mentally. To determine if they were willing to put forth the needed effort to become a ninja of the leaf.

I had supervised the first obstacle exams, so I knew what she was going to be going through. She played on the playground a lot. Especially the monkey bars and climbing wall. If she kept a level head, she was more than strong enough.

True this is more extreme than those, but shinobi are hidden everywhere, so if someone does fall, they are in no danger.

Falling doesn't equal failing either. It's more about the character traits that you show in the course.

But I wasn't allowed to tell her any of this though.

Just then, another group got in line behind us. My sister turned to look at them, and then started beaming. "Hi, Uchiha-san!" She remarked.

"Hello, Namikaze-chan." Fugaku replied emotionlessly.

"How is Obito-kun? Minato-niisan doesn't wanna take me to see him 'cause imma little kid, and he is all beaten up…and only has one eye…and it might not be good for my 'traumatizing past' … and-" She does are quotes around 'traumatizing past.'

"He is doing well. The doctors say that he can leave the Hospital soon." Fugaku interjects before she can ramble on too much.

"Yeah? Awesome! Who are you?" Aimisouma abruptly changes topic and looks at the boy next to Fugaku.

"I am Uchiha Itachi." The boy says. His eyes are analytical, but kind. He looks at Aimisouma for a minute, then turns to his father. "Dad, how do you know her?"

"Namikaze Aimisouma is the one who brought your cousin, Obito, back to Konoha safely."

"Is she the one with the scroll thing that you were telling Mama about?"

"She is." With that, Itachi began staring intensely at my sister. Aimisouma decided that it was an unspoken staring contest, and started glaring black. I tried not to laugh at my sister's antics, but could not suppress a lop-sided grin. Fugaku looks on the scene with raised eyebrows.

Before a victor can be determined, Misou is called to the table.

"We will have a rematch, ttebane!" She declares, before turning to the table.

 _Oh no! She has already started picking up THAT habit. Hopefully she doesn't start fighting in school. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it from Kushina. She'll think it's absolutely hilarious._

I hand over her enrollment application to the chūnin behind the table.

He gives the paperwork a once over, before having Aimisouma move into a small waiting area. She hugs me as I wish her good luck. She moves through a gate, and I head off to the observation platform that looks over the course.

I watch as the proctor explains the rules, which are mainly no skipping an obstacle, that you can quit anytime, and that everything you do is being watched.

Three boys and four girls choose to leave already. The young Nara seems to consider it, but probably thinks its better to stay then face the wrath of her parents.

When the crowd settles, a small bag is passed around. Every applicant withdraws a single numbered tile. They then line up in that order. Itachi is first in line, followed by Misou as second.

The proctor signals, and Itachi starts. After a minute, Misou follows.

"This equipment doesn't look very sturdy." Remarks Fugaku from beside me. I agree completely. I don't believe that the course has been updated since the second shinobi war. "There has been a small gap in age recently, so none of my clansman have had to complete this course." He remarks, while inspecting the faded, cracked, and well worn equipment.

The first obstacle is a path full of unevenly cut logs placed together. It is really easy to trip on the logs. The second is a series of balance beams that slope up and down. Itachi and Misou both seem to have no trouble with them.

I can see Misou focusing, wanting to catch up to Itachi. _Oh dear, a rivalry already?_

Next comes a climbing wall, steeply slanted, and fifty feet high. Itachi seems to slow down on this obstacle. Misou however, speeds up.

She scurries up the wall, seventy-five percent of the way up, they are neck-and-neck. I can see Itachi roll his eyes. She five feet from the top when it happens.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Quick questions for my readers:**

 **Do you like the update speed? Do you like the chapter lengths?**

 **Would you prefer once a week updates with longer chapters?**

 **Do you like the way I switch from the different POVs?**

 **Read & Review if you would like! I love the feedback I've gotten so far?**

 **Updates this next week and a half maybe a little sporadic, but I hope I don't leave anyone hanging. I have to maintain my 3.98 GPA or above to continue getting a tuition discount. BEAR with me?**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton~~**


	13. The Fall

**Chapter 13: The Fall**

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

My heart stops. The handle disappears out from under my hand, and I am falling.

Well, falling isn't the right word. The climbing wall wasn't straight up and down, but inclined. I was descending rapidly while sliding. Every handhold I attempt to grab ahold of doesn't stop my fall. I zip past the navy and black blur that is Itachi. He had one hand reaching out for me, but was too far away to help me.

"Easy now, Minato-san." I can hear Fugaku tell my brother. _Is Oniisan worried about me? I can't allow that._ I focus my mind. If I cannot stop my fall with the handholds, I'll have to do it another way. I manipulate my chakra, causing it to gather in my hands and feet.

I kick out, my feet connecting with the wall, I hear a sound, like nails on a chalkboard, as I skid to a stop. My shoes left two eighteen-inch-long skid marks on the wall.

I grab the nearest handles cautiously, testing my weight on them. When they hold, I close my eyes and press my forehead against the wooden climbing wall. I focus my breathing, which had become ragged and uneven. One deep breath, two, three deep breaths. The chakra pool that I had been amassing slowly returns to circulating through my body.

With the fourth deep breath, I open my eyes and look around. My heart is still pounding rapidly, my blood rushing through my veins, carrying an echo of my pulse from my head to my toes.

My senses seem to be on overdrive. The grain of the wood seems to be sharper. I can hear not only my heartbeat, but the heartbeats of everyone nearby.

"Are you alright?" Itachi calls down to me. Every syllable feels as if it is louder than a jack hammer.

"Yeah, just fine. Thank you." I shout back. I resume my climb. I have many splinters in my hands from clawing at the wall, but that doesn't stop me. It barely even slows me down.

I near the top, when Itachi appears, leaning over the side, offering me a hand. I pause, thinking: ' _Eww! Cooties!'_ before I place my hand in his, and he hoists me over the edge of the wall.

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

As Misou's feet connect with the solid platform, I finally find myself relaxing.

"Is it always this hard, to not rush to their aid when they need it?" I wonder, unintentionally speaking out loud.

"Yes. That is part of raising a child." Someone mutters from behind me.

"Don't worry," A Hyūga parent says, "She seems to be quite adept at fending for herself."

"Namikaze-san," A voice at the center of the platform spoke, and many people turned to bow lightly to the recently arrived Sandaime Hokage. "I know that I allowed her to enter the city without testing her abilities, because she both protected the sharingan and due to her injuries, but perhaps we should reconsider having a full evaluation of her skills, if, at her young age she already possesses this level of chakra control."

It wasn't a request. "Indeed, Hokage-sama."

Misou turned, from the bridge, and winks at me. It's an awkward wink, that contorted her face into an odd, crooked grin. _Can Aimisouma hear us? Nah! She way too far away._

Both Itachi and Misou had recovered from the climbing wall, and crossed a rickety, narrow, rope bridge. Now, they needed to cross a set of monkey bars.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

"Indeed, Hokage-sama." My mind reels. I shouldn't be able to hear that. But I can. I turn, and wink at him.

Itachi steps up to the monkey bars. He has to stretch up onto his toes to be able to reach the first rung.

I close my eyes. I listen to the heartbeats. I can hear them all. The forty-seven applicants, the fifty-one parents, the three proctors, and the Hokage. There are also a large number of heartbeats that I can't place. Ninjas hiding in the trees. I start counting. _Fourteen._ There are fourteen people here, who are hiding throughout the arena. _Can the adults sense them? If they can't, are they bad people? Or can they sense them, and are ignoring them?_

"HURRY UP!"

I jump, startled at the sudden loud voice behind me. The noise ringing in my ears.

I open my eyes and see the Itachi has crossed the first five rungs on the monkey bars.

"I am waiting for him to cross. The equipment doesn't seem all that sturdy." I reply calmly.

"Just go already." The voice, belonging to a tall (for a five-year-old) girl with black hair, speaks again.

"I'm letting him get across first."

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders shoving me forwards. I swing my arms upward, nearly falling off the platform. I have to stretch upward to catch the second rung, my legs swing forward into the open air. I hear her hands smack into the first rung as she pulls herself up.

"Go already!"

I start swinging. Contemplating kicking her, but decide that my revenge would not be worth it. I quickly catch up with Itachi, who doesn't seem to have played on monkey bars before. I stay two rungs behind him, to give him space.

The girl behind me protests, then starts insulting the Uchiha clan.

"Can you please stop?" I ask her.

"Why? All of them are weak and pampered brats who-

"Would you just shut up already?" I yell. We only have four bars left.

"What's it to y-" she doesn't finish her sentence.

A loud snapping sound emanated from the bar Itachi had just moved to. The metal rung becomes disconnected from the wooden beams. Itachi lifts one hand, reaching for the next rung, but is suddenly plummeting.

I act on instinct. My legs swing out and catch in Itachi's underarms.

He clutches my ankles.

"Are you alright?"

"I am okay." He looks up at me.

"Don't look up! I'm wearing a dress!"

His cheeks redden as his face snaps downward. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I am working on it. Any suggestions?"

"You could drop him?" The girl behind me offers.

"Any useful suggestions?" I amend my question.

"She is right. Your best bet for completing the course would be to drop me."

"Useful was the key word, teme." _Opps, I will hear about that later from Minato…_

He huffs grumpily.

"Oh! Hey proctor-san… are we allowed to use jutsus to get through the course?" I call out.

"Yes!" The man yells back. _Ok, I could… no… how about… nah. Oh, I know!_

"Ok. Itachi-kun, do you trust me?"

"I just met you-"

"I know, but will you trust me?"

A pause before he responds. "Yes?" _Thanks for the vote of confidence._

"Ok, get ready, but in the meantime, hold on. Wait for my signal."

"Are you sure?"

"As I ever will be." I murmur. I channel extra chakra into my hands, to support my weight, then start swinging my legs back and forth. After several full swings, Itachi is almost to waist level. I focus, remembering the hand sign my sister taught me.

He swings back, then forward. Just before he reaches the apex of his path, I say "Now." He lets go, and arching upward, landing on the platform. He takes a few steps to balance himself.

I tuck my legs into my chest as my body rotates mid-air. Straightening as the ground returns to its rightful place underneath me. My hands link together, forming the 'bird' seal. _Earth Release: Earth Pillar._ The ground surges under me, rising up to create a narrow cylinder of earth that I land on. I wave my arms a few times to steady myself. I sit perched for a few second, allowing myself to revel in my success. Then I jump, my hands barely catch on the rung, the earth pillar melting back into the earth.

"Show off." The girl whispers to herself.

"I heard that, ya know." I say to her. As I swing across the last few bars.

Itachi stands on the platform waiting for me. When I land he extends his hand. I shake in gingerly. _I already have enough cooties on me. I don't need anymore._

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I say, giving a beaming smile.

"How did you know that would work?"

"Oh… heh." I rub the back of my neck. "I knew I could get you to the platform. I wasn't sure if the earth release would work. I'm not very good at it."

"So, you guessed it would work?"

"Ha, I suppose. I work well under pressure."

He shakes his head disapprovingly, then gestures to the next obstacle. "Let's get going."

* * *

 **How are my favorite people doing?**

 **Sorry about the long wait. I am writing this while have twenty minutes here and there on my families shared desktop. It's an old Dell piece of junk that doesn't even have built-in wifi. It only has 16gb of built in memory. 0.0**

 **How ancient, am I right?**

 **Lol, but seriously. Thank you for your patience with me. Chapter 13 in what I have written at home is the 'incident' I have been** **foreshadowing for y'all.**

 **I decided to insert some fluffy/filler-ish chapters full of the characters backstories. I hadn't planned on revealing the first meetings until much later, but, to heck with it all.**

 **Then, the incident will occur.**

 **Someone asked how Aimi-chan is going to rate on the power scale. I would LOVE to tell you, but hecka spoilers. XOXO**

 **(Gah! My family is rubbing off on me again. I've already started calling everyone 'Honey' again. )**

 **Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton~~**


	14. Reason My Heart Beats

**Chapter 14: Reason My Heart Beats**

The sounds haven't gone away. Everything is amplified, echoing tenfold in my head. It's starting to be uncomfortable.

I lay on the cool grass, panting heavily. Itachi stands next to me, leaning over, grabbing his knees. His breathing as uneven as my own. We completed the obstacle course.

"I've had people try to kill me before, and this was harder." Itachi eyes me, trying to figure out if I am joking or not. "No, I am not joking." His eyes widen, shock filling his face.

Slowly, our breathing returns to normal. Strength returns to my limbs, and I feel ready to move again. Other applicants are filing into the grass field, exhausted. Many assuming prostrate positions on the cool grass, others line up at a water fountain. The heavy footfalls of an adult on the platform draw my attention. I look up, and see Uchiha Fugaku and my brother on the edge above us, they are chatting. Minato suggests that they, meaning Itachi and myself, train together.

The Uchiha politely refuses, saying that right now, Itachi was learning his clan's secret techniques. He also said that perhaps in the future it could be arranged.

By the time the last contestant is crossing the finish line, I've successful taught Itachi to do a cartwheel.

The proctor steps up next to a podium. "You have all done well on the obstacle course. However, not all of you showed the traits we look for in our Shinobi or Kunoichi."

Upset murmurs roll through the crowd. _Did I do ok? I know I fell on the climbing wall, but I did catch myself…_

"We are going to split into two groups."

* * *

 **Uchiha Shisui**

* * *

I watch the proceedings. They group is divided in two, twenty-four in the passing group, and twenty-three is the failing.

I felt pride as one of my clansman is called into the passing group. I note that the blonde girl is among the group. She seems quite resilient. Not only that, she seems to be looking at all of us hidden shinobi. We are here to protect the Hokage, as well as stop anyone from falling to their death. I had been about to spring into action when she had caught herself on the climbing wall.

Quite impressive for someone her age.

Then she stopped Itachi from falling on the monkey bars, risking herself for his benefit, all the while calling the boy 'teme.'

"Remarkable." I whisper.

Her eyes flash towards me. I get the distinct impression she can hear me.

I shunshin to a nearby branch, about twenty feet to the right. Her brilliant blue eyes flick to my new location.

"Can you see me?"

She shakes her head.

"Can you hear me?"

She nods.

"If you want to freak the Uchiha out, say that 'Shisui' says hello."

A happy smile breaks across her previously serious face.

The two academy students are both greeted by their guardians. My cousin by my uncle, and the girl by her brother.

I laugh as Minato makes the girl apologize for calling him 'teme.'

The two groups turn to go their separate ways, and I can't help but feel disappointed that she didn't say hi for me.

"Oh! Uchiha-sans! I almost forgot! Shisui says hello.

The look on my uncle's face is priceless. _If only I had a camera and wouldn't get in trouble for taking the picture._

"How do you know that name?"

"The boy in the tree over their said to say so." She points up at me, giggling at the baffled expressions on the faces of the adults near her. I face palm. There goes half the fun.

At that moment, I receive the que from my team leader that we are now off duty.

I jump from the tree, landing lightly on the ground. I walk towards my relatives.

"Ah, Shisui-san. There you are. It looks like you need to work on your stealth, a five-year-old spotted you."

"Hello Uncle, Itachi-kun. I will start working on that right away." I say politely, feeling irked but minding my manners around the clan leader and heir. "Namikaze-san. This must be your sister."

"Hello, Uchiha-san. Indeed, this is my sister, Namikaze Aimisouma."

"Hi!" The girl blurts from beside her elder brother. She still has a grin on her face. She clearly enjoyed messing with Itachi and Uncle Fugaku. "Aw, don't be too mad at him Uchiha-san. He is the only one I couldn't hear breathing."

"Really?" I think the girl is blushing, but she might still be flushed from the obstacle course. "How's it going?"

"Uh… good?" She says shyly, retreating behind Minato's leg.

"Aw. I'm not that scary, am I?"

"…No?"

"Well, you weren't shy a second ago." That seems to have aggravated her.

"I am not shy." She steps out and places her hands on her hips, scowling.

"They why were you hiding?"

She frowns, but doesn't answer.

"I'm Shisui." I extend my hand to her.

She extends her hand tentatively. "Aimisouma." She seems to be conflicted about what she says next. "But most people call me Misou?"

I remember Obito telling me about how he compared her to ramen, and how it flustered her. "Miso? Like the-"

"NOT like the ramen." She interrupted. "Oh, that is it. I am Aimisouma. Everyone can call me that. I am not ramen." She looks so agitated, I feel like bad.

"My apologies, Aimi-chan." I say. Minato is resisting the urge to laugh, while my uncle and cousin seem rather confused.

"It's fine, 'most everyone asks that." _Cute, she dropped the Al- on the most. She reminds me of a lot of Obito._

"Ah, Shisui-san." I hear the Hokage speak from behind me. "I was wondering, are you available this evening?"

"Yes, sir." I reply instantly.

"Good, I would like your help with something. Minato-san, can you bring Aimisouma-chan to the arena at five for her exam?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I will see you there."

"Why are you having an exam?" Itachi asks, more than likely wondering if he will be tested as well.

"He wants to see what I can do. I didn't get tested when I first entered because of what I did, and because I was hurt. I also suspect that my age had something to do with it, too." The bright blue eyed girls responds.

"How did you know that?" The Sandaime queries.

"I could hear you guys talking about it after I fell on the climbing wall."

"You could… hear our hushed conversation from two hundred yards away?"

"Uh, yes?" Aimisouma seems to think she is in trouble.

"A useful skill you have there." The Hokage comments off-handedly. "I hope you get the chance to refine it while at the academy."

"Thank you, sir." She nods her head politely to the village leader.

"Shisui. If I could have you come with me?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

My sister and I walk through a busy street. Her hand is in mine. I note how she flinches when very loud sounds occur.

"You've had a hard day. Do you want still want to go to practice with my team or would you rather go home?"

"Can I still go to practice with you?" She has a habit of responding to my questions with questions of her own.

"You can. Is that what you want to do?"

She nods. "Yeah." She mumbles.

"Ok, good. I packed our bento boxes into the scroll you gave me and I am not sure if I can get them back out again. I couldn't this morning."

She has to stop, bending over in a fit of giggles. When she composes herself, we start walking towards another training ground.

We sit cross-legged next to her. "Here, it's better that the expert does it." Her small arm pauses as she reaches for the scroll. Her eyes, the same shade as mine, stare at me.

"Sometimes… you sound just like Dad."

"I do?" How odd of me to sound like a man I never met. Perhaps it isn't a good idea, but I can't resist asking. "What was our father like?"

"Daddy was really funny. He always had a joke to tell when someone was sad. He was really smart, and always had a wise saying or quote to help when you are struggling." This reminds me a lot of what my mother used to say about him. "Although half of his sayings came from fortune cookies." _I didn't know that part._

"How… did he die?" The question escapes me before I could stop it.

A single tear falls from her left eye. "Just after big sis became a genin, she was on a mission in the village. Some cows got loose, and one when out through the gate, just a dozen feet, or so. She thought it would be fine for her to dart out and get it. The gates were trapped with explosives." She takes a few deep breaths, as if to steady herself. "Ninja from Iwa were in hiding, hoping to catch a team that was arriving later. They thought she looked like you, so they grabbed her body, and ran off."

I stare in stunned silence. The heartbreak that my sister must have gone through. "Then what happened?" Part of me is afraid of the answer, part is morbidly curious.

"Dad went after them. No one was sure if my sister was dead or not. People were gathering a team to rescue or retrieve her, but he left before anyone else could get there. He was really fast. I guess, he just wasn't fast enough. They killed him."

I carefully mask the emotions swelling within me.

"Dad was brain-dead. I don't really know what that means. But Mama said that even though his body was alive, his mind wasn't." A single tear rolls down her cheek. "The doctors kept him alive for a few months on life-support, before his body stopped working."

Aimisouma sighs dejectedly before leaning against my side. I wrap a protective arm around her. We sit huddled together like this for a few minutes, then she pushes herself into a sitting position. She looks up to the sky, and smiles.

I can't stop the question that rises up in me. "What are you thinking about?"

"The sky. Dad and I used to climb up on the roof and watch the clouds. He'd explain how the world works while we stare up at the puffs of white drifting by. Today would be a perfect day for it."

"You miss him?"

"Always. But it hurts less than it used to."

"Yeah. I felt that way after my mother passed away."

"Your mom is gone, too?"

"Yeah. She died when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"There is no need to apologize, it isn't your fault." I ruffle her hair, and she giggles. She pushes away my hand and struggles to flatten her now crazy hair. "I had a lot of precious people that helped me get through the loss. Surrounding yourself with people who care is very important. It gave me a reason to not get caught up in the pain."

"Our Dad used to say that 'everyone needs a reason for their heart to beat.'"

"He sounds quite wise." I say, raising a bottle of water to my lips.

"Yeah, but he got that saying from an advertisement covered in women wearing very little clothing." I choke on the water. _Wow father, smooth._ Aimisouma gently pats me on the back.

I cough, trying to conceal a laugh, then return to eating lunch.

"What is the exam going to be like?"

"I don't know. Usually, whenever someone defects, they spar against a jonin. But since you are far younger than most who come here, I don't know what Hokage-sama is planning.

"Oh, okay... Well, whatever it is, I'll do my best!"

 _Is there anything that actually upsets this child? No, probably not after what she has been through. I won't let that happen again. I will protect you. You won't have to feel that pain anymore. I promise._ No one. I mean no one, will hurt her. Not even boys. _Oh dear. BOYS. She's going to date at some point. EH!_

I force myself to push the thoughts of my sisters potential future love life from my thoughts, and turn to greet my students.


	15. Tests and Trials

**Hey Aurelia here!**

 **So, after posting that last chapter, I deleted the authors note that I made about me forgetting my computer. So 'Chapter 15' is now 'Chapter 14' {Where it is supposed to be.}**

 **Sorry about the confusion! I didn't realize it would mess up everybody.**

 **P.S. I am home now! Where are the ruby slippers when you need them?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Tests and Trials.**

* * *

 **NAMIKAZE AIMISOUMA**

* * *

At 5 o'clock sharp I find myself in an arena. Large tan walls wrap around the circular battle area. At the top are rings of empty stadium seats.

The arena itself is nothing special. Flat earth, covered in patches of grass, a few are trees off to one side, opposite a small pond. It looks a great deal like the training ground from earlier.

What is far more interesting are the people inside of it with me. The Sandaime stands in the middle of the arena, flanked by five other men. Three I recognize, two I do not. Fugaku, Shisui, and the doctor with white eyes from the hospital. One of the unknown men had his grey hair up in a spiked ponytail, the other had long black hair. The one with spiked hair reminded me vaguely of a pineapple, except his serious face and calculating eyes.

The other unknown man gave me a cold feeling in my stomach. He had yellow eyes with slits for pupils. His long, dark hair what ramrod straight. But that wasn't what worried me. It was the smell. Snakes. The man radiated a pungent odor of the scaly creatures.

"Senssei, is this brat the reasson you've gathered uss here?" The man hissed. Clearly a man who hates to have his time wasted.

The Hokage was the one to respond. "She is, Orochimaru-san." The turned away from the man, apparently Orochimaru, and speaks to me. "Greetings Aimisouma-chan."

"Hello, Hokage-sama." I say, bowing lightly. My heavy scroll weighing on my back.

"A well-mannered child." The stern pineapple-man whispers. I glance to him, however, it sounded more like he was analyzing me than complimenting me, so I chose to remain silent.

"How are you doing today?" The Hokage asks, returning my attention to him.

"Really good. I got accepted into the academy and made a friend."

"Interesting. Do you know what this test is about?"

"To learn my skills. To see what I am able to do. So that, when the time comes, you can use me effectively as a kunoichi of Konohagakure."

"Correct. Do you know what the test entails?"

"Oniisan said that when a person… defects…?" I pause to look at Minato, checking to see if I am using the right word, he nods. "defects that you have them spar with a jonin."

"That is also correct. I found someone for you to spar today. Shisui-san?"

A poof of smoke, and the black haired boy appears behind the hokage.

"Hello." He says cheerfully.

"Hi." I mumble.

"Shisui-san here," The Hokage gestures to the boy, "is a chūnin. You'll spar with him, and we will watch. I want you to show us as many things as you can do."

"Yes, sir." I say, docilely. My senses on high alert. I hear a thud, as if from far away. After a few seconds, I speak again. "Sir?"

"Yes, Aimisouma-chan?"

"What if I promised to not do them unless my life depended on it?"

"Are you referring to sealing people into scrolls?" _Bam._

"No, but I promised not to do that niisan I wouldn't do that anymore either. But I don't think that would help right now, anyway." _BAM_. _Urg, what is that annoying sound and why is it getting louder?_

"I am curious about why you say that, but I would like to know **everything** that you are capable of."

The promise I made to my mother the day before her death rings in my ears. _Should I? Maybe if I use is sneakily? Maybe..._

 _"Aimisouma-chan, I need you to promise me, never use this skill."_

 _"Why mama?"_

 _"It is both rare and dangerous. People will target you your whole life if they find out that you are able to do THAT technique. People fought against our ancestors, because they had this ability. There is a reason so few people are capable of it."_

 _"But...Mama, It is so fun to do..."_

 _"I know, sweetie, but it is better to be safe and to not use it, then hunted your whole existence for it. Promise me."_

 _"I ... promise."_

 _BAM!_

The echoing sound rings throughout my ears, making me flinch. Dogs throughout the village start barking. _**BAM!**_

"Did you hear that?" I ask the arena, who had fallen hushed with the uproar of the dogs.

"Hear what?" Minato questions, confused by my sudden movement. _What is that sound?_

 _ **BBAAMM!**_

This time, all of the adults look up, alert.

"That." I say, then a siren starts to wail.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, short chapter. Writers block. D: I remember why I originally chose to not write this part. I am working on it, and I am slowly getting back to where I was writing before my vacation.**

 **If you ever see a grammar/spelling mistake, feel free to PM me or mention it in a review.**


	16. Waging War

**Chapter 16: Waging War**

* * *

 _ **BBAAMM!**_

"That." I say, then a siren starts to wail.

Minato, who had been a dozen feet away, is instantly behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"Lord Hokage, we are under attack. Kumo shinobi have gathered outside the village walls!"

"Everyone," the Hokage ordered, "to the wall. Instruct any genin and chūnin to evacuate the civilians to the bunkers. Once the people are all safe, the chūnin will reinforce us on the wall. Move out."

"Shisui-san. Take Aimisouma to the bunker." Minato looks down at me, and ruffles my hair while smiling.

"I will, Namikaze-san." The boy replies. "She'll be safe with me."

"You had better hope so." He says before disappearing with Kushina in a flash of yellow and red.

"Aimisouma, why don't you come with me?" He says kindly, offering his right hand.

"I guess we aren't gonna fight, huh?" I ask, worried about the banging. I reach up, and slip my left hand into his outstretched one.

"Nope. I'm going to take you somewhere safe until everything is back to normal."

"Ok-kay." I stutter.

"Ah, come on, everything will be fine. This could just be ANOTHER drill." He says, more than likely attempting to lighten the mood.

"I hope so..."

He gently pulls my hand, leading me out of the now empty arena.

We make our way through the congested streets. I can see many young men and women wearing leaf forehead protectors, directing the civilians, and asking them to stay calm. Men shout to their wives, from whom they have been separated. Twenty yards ahead I can see a kunoichi comforting a distraught toddler, while looking for the child's mother. I can hear people some screaming, while others are complaining. Faintly in the distance, I can make out the ring of metal clashing against metal. The cacophony of noises battle for my attention, as I attempt to block them out.

Shisui weaves his way through the crowd, towing me behind him. He grip on my hand both gentle and firm. He seems anxious to get to these 'bunkers'. Several familiar faces pass me while snaking through the crowd. I recognize the kind man from the ramen shop and a nurse from the hospital. Both seem calm and collected as they march along with the crowd.

I am standing in the middle of the village center when the crowds fall silent. Everyone is looking to the skies. Dozens of fiery objects are falling towards Konoha. I can see some getting deflected, several have been grabbed by snakes and frogs, but their are too many of them. _Help these people or keep your promise?_

"Papa... are we gonna die?" I hear a little girl ask, fear in her voice. _Not if I can help it._

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato (A few minutes prior)**

* * *

"I will, Namikaze-san." The young Uchiha replies. "She'll be safe with me."

"You had better hope so." I say. I turn, and scoop Kushina up into my arms. I activate my Hiraishin and flash us both to the outer city wall. The sight there is not a pleasant one.

Hundreds of shinobi from Kumogakure have gathered. A large segment of forest seem to have been cleared with explosive tags. I set Kushina down, and examine the crowds. _At least they aren't here._ Relief washes through me at the absence of A and 'Killer' B.

But the relief doesn't last very long.

"Catapults? Really?" Kushina mutters, clearly irritated. "Oh great, catapults with FLAMING rocks. Oh joy." She says, while adding some rather colorful swearing to the mix.

At that moment, the Sandaime arrives beside us. He quickly observes the scene. Seven rows of five catapults are scattered across the and declares, "We need to stop those before they can go launch."

"The mechanisms seem to be aided by some type of jutsu. A large amount of chakra is being used on each. " A Hyūga notes, Byakugan activated.

"Ino-Shika-Chō, go and take out as many of the catapults as you can. Minato, lead an offense team to take out as many enemy shinobi as possible. Chūnin, stay on the wall and prevent anyone from crossing." Hiruzen barks out these, and other orders rapid fire.

People start springing into action, however, not before a volley of the catapults are launched. The fly much higher than they should.

"Redirect those! The civilians are not clear yet!" The hokage yells.

I bite my thumb and go through a set of familiar hand signs. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram._ In the corner of my eye, I can see Orochimaru running through the same seals.

We slam out bleeding hands to the ground at the same moment. Gamabunta appears under me, lifting me off the ground. I can see a giant snake appear as well.

"Jump after those!" I shout, not having time for pleasantries. He does so, getting close enough that I can hit one with my three-prong kunai.

Several Hyūga work together to preform gale palm, redirecting one off course. Manda, and Orochimaru leap skywards, after another fireball.

I fly to the kunai I planted on the last blazing rock. I burn my arm in the process, while launching another kunai.

Two things happen at the exact same moment. The second kunai hits, and I see the boulders are covered in explosive tags.

A split second later, the tags are activated. I hiraishin back to the wall. I activate my kunai, and send the exploding boulders to the bottom of the lake at the valley of the end.

Many shinobi pause, to watch in horror, as thirty one explosive fireballs are launched into the city.

"The way the are ascending, they will fly very far upward, then most likely achieve terminal velocity on the way down." Shikashi observes.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

I yank my hand from Shisui's grasp. He turns, eyeing me with concern. "Aimisouma-chan?"

"I need some space. Excuse me, sir? Can you move that way a little?"

"Huh?" He mumbles, confused.

I pull my scroll from my back and begin reading through it looking for something. In my haste, I almost miss what I am searching for. Heiwa no ken. The Sword of Peace. My great-great-great-grandfathers Ōdachi. When I find it, I run through the hand seals, and a three foot Japanese-style blade is in my hands. At the sudden appearance of the long weapon, those around me take several steps back.

A glance at the sky shows thirty-ish fiery rocks still falling towards us. I close my eyes and focus my chakra. I unsheathe the ōdachi and uncerimoiniously drop the scabbard on the ground.

"Aimisouma? What are you doing?"

"Helping."

With that, I drive the blade through my unrolled scroll into the earth beneath me, and release the chakra I had amassed.I grip the hilt of the ōdachi firmly.

What appears as a dome of silver bursts from the buried sword. Expanding in shape and size until it sat like a grey, half-sunken bubble resting on the entire city.

The streets had fallen completely silent. Not a word was uttered as blazing boulder hurtled through the air.

It felt like all of the oxygen was sucked out of the city and everyone inhaled and held their breath.

The first fire ball came in contact with the silver chakra dome.

It vanished.

As did the second, and the third, and the fourth.

A whooping cheer ran through the city, breaking the fearful silence. Evacuation procedures began once again, people making their way into the catacombs. Shisui stood in front of me, causing the crowd to spilt and not trample me. **'Stupid Fiery Rock'** and a number, counting the boulders intercepted and sealed away.

As the twelfth flying fire rock connected with my wall, my eyes were starting to grow heavy.

At the twentieth, I was starting to sweat.

At the twenty-seventh, my arms and legs were shaking.

At the thirty first, I was dizzy, my body overly fatigued. The civilians are gone now, I assume they all got into the bunkers.

"That was the last one, Aimisouma-chan." Shisui's voice cuts through my hazy thoughts. I cease the flow of chakra, and the grey barrier disapates. I attempt to pull the sword from the dirt, but lack the strength to do so.

"Need help?" He asks softly, to which I nod feebly. He reaches over and lifts the blade. He sheathes the ōdachi, and slings the strap over his shoulder. He pulls on the scroll, but it refuses to budge from the ground. He pulls again with a huff. "How much does this thing weigh?!" He exclaims.

"A lot more now that I put all those boulders in it." I say dryly. "Just leave it. It's not like anyone else can get my stuff out of it."

With that, Shisui scoops me up, a hand under my knees, another on the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his neck. Tiredly, I let my head droop against his chest.

"Let's get you to the bunkers." He mutters, as he takes off running, holding me tight to his torso. I nod, and let me eyes sag. I feel as if I have barely blinked, but when I open my eyes, Shisui is lowering me to a section of empty floor.

"Itachi-kun?" I ask in a daze.

"Hello, Aimisouma-san." The boy's voice responds kindly. I look up to see him, a confused look on his face. A kind, smiling woman sits beside him. They have the same dark hair and eyes.

"Aunt Mikoto, can you look after her? I need to report to the wall."

"Of course, anything for my favorite nephew." She grins cheekily at him.

"I'm also your only nephew." He retorts.

"Details, details." The woman smiles, and waves the Shisui away.

"Thank you." He lays my heirloom blade down next to me, and vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

I lay with my head resting on my arm for quite a while. I drift in and out of sleep. To tired to stay awake, but to nervous to fall asleep.

Eventually I fall into a deep sleep. Upon awakening, I see Itachi asleep, his head in his mothers lap. I smile at the sight, while feeling a small ping of jealousy. At my stirring, the kind looking woman turns to look at me. "Hi ma'am." I say quietly.

"Hello. I am Uchiha Mikoto." She offers her hand, to which I reach out tentatively, and shake. "I believe you've met my husband Fugaku and my son Itachi."

"I am Namikaze Aimisouma." I smile at her shyly.

"I know." At her statement, I raise a inquisitive brow. "Everyone in here is all a-buzz talking about what you did out there."

At her statement, my cheeks flush. I glance away, only to meet the eyes on several others watching me. "Really?" I ask, an anxious undertone in my voice.

"Many have been." She confirms.

I look around. The room has no windows, and is lit with industrial lighting. I have no way to gauge the time.

"Mikoto-san...How long have we been here?"

"About 15 hours," She sighs. "You've spent most of that time sleeping."

"Do...do you know if Minato-niisan is okay?" I ask, my voice betraying my nervousness.

"I am sure he is fine. He is an amazing jōnin. After all, not everybody gets to marry my best friend. He is way to tough for anyone to hurt." I feel like she is trying to reassure and distract me. It doesn't really work, but I am curious.

"Are you friends with Kushina-san?"

"I am. We've been friends since we went to the Ninja academy together."

"Are you a ninja, too?"

"I am. Although I retired early to get married and have Itachi."

 _Is she the same age as Kushina? Then why does she have a kid my age? Never mind. I don't wanna be rude._

"Do we know anything about what's going on out there?"

"They told us that they blew up all of the catapults that were shooting the large burning rocks at the city, and that many of the attackers have fled. They are just clearing everything, and making sure none got into the city."

"Oh. Okay. That's good, right?"

"It is. It means that everything is going well, and that we all will be able to go back to out homes soon."

"Good." I say, and give an ear-to-ear grin.


	17. All is Fair

**Chapter 17: All is Fair**

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

I have never been more relieved then when I watched the projectiles disappear.

 _A familiar chakra signature washes over me._

 _"Where did they go?" A chūnin wondered aloud._

 _The nearest Hyūga turns from focusing on the battlefield to focus on the city. "The chakra is coming from the town square. A little girl with a big sword being guarded by Uchiha Shisui? Namikaze-san, I think your sister did that..."_

 _"The chakra felt like hers, but... wow." Kushina gapes._

 _The chūnin mutters something along the lines of 'if she is this powerful now...'_

 _I couldn't help the feeling of pride that was teeming within me._

 _"Look!" Someone shouted, "We can still pass through the barrier!"_

We all had returned to the mission, and had made relatively quick work of clearing the lines of enemy shinobi. The attempted invasion would have been completely thwarted, except two teams made it past the chūnin on the wall, and hid within the city.

However, hiding can only do so well against the Byakugan. Routine sweeps are being made of the city, and only one person more should be in the city.

The siren alarm system chirps three times in quick succession. An all clear notice. All of the ninja who got past the wall have been captured.

Now I can find Kushina and Aimisouma. We can go get some good food, and get some real rest. It's been a really long day.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

I hear the crackling of a loud speaker. "All-clear. I repeat, All-clear. It is now safe to exit the bunkers and proceed back to your homes. Please gather all of your possessions and-"

The sound of thousand starting to move around drowns out the instructions of the man. I look around, confused. I was barely conscious when brought in here. Where do I go?

People slowly file out of the bunkers, creating large amounts of congestion on stairs and doorways. I slowly make my way through the crowd. People tend to give me a extra room because of the long curved blade that is not even a foot shorter than I am.

 _Where is Minato-nii? What about Kushina-nee?_

I don't see them. Slowly making my way through the crowd, and end up back at the village center. I can see my scroll laying on the ground still. Someone set up road block signs around it to stop it from being walked on. I hop lightly into the air, but can't find either Minato or Kushina in the crowd.

A fountain sits in the middle of the city center, about ten feet from my current location. I make my way over to the fountain, and climb up onto the narrow edge. Even with all of the extra height from the fountain, I barely make shoulder height on the adults passing by me.

"Looking for somebody?"

At the unexpected voice, I turn rapidly, and start to loose my footing. A hand catches me gently from behind, steadying myself.

I look into the man's face and he looks very familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Yes, sir."

"Ya know, you look exactly like this one guy I know." He stares at me for a minute, while stroking a non-existent beard. "It's almost creepy. Who are you looking for?" He asks, while walking on the water in the middle of the fountain.

"Namikaze Minato."

"Huh?" The old man exclaimed. "Why are you looking for him?"

"He is my older brother." Wow, I guess this guy hasn't heard all of the rumors floating around about me.

"What? Minato doesn't have any siblings!"

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause **I** was his sensei, and he tells me everything."

"Are you...Jiraiya of the Sannin?" It finally clicks. There is a picture of Minato and his team hanging on the wall in the living room. It's just up high, so I don't really look at it often.

"I am! I am Jiraiya, the mighty Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku, Best of the Sannin, Stealer of Ladies Hearts, and Author Extraordinaire!"

"Don't go filling her head with lies!"

I turn again, and almost fall into the fountain again, only to have my hand caught by the newcomer.

"Seriously, I don't want her looking to you as a good idea of who to date, ttebane!"

"Kushina-san!" I cheer happily, as she pulls me into an oxygen depriving hug.

"Kush- Can't- Breathe-" She instantly releases me,

"Ah-ha! So you don't deny the other traits I listed?" Something about Jiraiya seems eerily familiar, and not just from the picture

"Oh, you are certainly a toad _sage_ and your first book was really good." The way she said sage made it sound as if it could have been dropped out of the sentence.

Jiraiya seems rather anxious to change the subject. "So, who's the kid?" He says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"This is Minato's half-sister, Aimisouma-chan." Kushina introduces me.

"Where do I know that name from?" He looks me up and down, and shrugs noncommittally.

"Have I met you before?" I ask the toad sage.

"Dunno."

"Well! Minato saw the Teuchi's shop opening back up today! They have a bunch of produce they want to use up before it goes bad, so do you guys want to get lunch?"

"We can have ramen?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, we can have some Ramen. Silly-head." She ruffles my wavy hair as she speaks.

"Ramen...head?" The sannin gasps aloud, "RAMEN-HEAD?!"

I flush angrily, then stare at the old man. "SATO TAIGA?!" I demand in return. He has red stripes on his cheeks now, his hair is no longer ash grey, or pulled into a calm ponytail. It seems to explode out in all directions like a porcupine. But his eyes, they are exactly the same shape and color.

"YOU!" He yells.

"YOU!" I reply.

"No, YOU!" He retorts.

"What are you two yelling about?" Another familiar voice questions.

"Her!" "Him!" We both turn and yell in unison. Minato stands there, looking throughly unimpressed.

"Yes, that definitely explains why you two are yelling."

"I met her in four days civilian walk from Kusa, four months ago! Mind you, her hair was black then. But not her eyebrows! I thought that was weird!" Part way through the statement, Minato gets a confused look on his face, but he appears to push whatever thought came to him aside.

"I know I forgot about them. That, and other things, got me caught. I had a meal with you! You gave me directions!"

"Wait, so _MINATO_ was the last of your family you were heading east to find?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Small world." The sage said.

"It always seems so big though. You hungry?"

"Yup."

"Ramen?" I ask.

"Ramen." He agrees.

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

I can't shake something Jiraiya said from my head.

He met Aimisouma in Kusa four months ago, while she was traveling to get to me. It's only about 5 days civilian walk/pony ride from Kusagakure to the Kannabi Bridge. Yet, my students only met her their two and a half months ago. Where did that month-and-a-half go? _Was Aimi-chan a captive that whole time?_ I find that thought very unsettling. She has never said anything about it before. Did they keep her under a genjutsu that WHOLE time? Was she awake? Misou has many injuries that she doesn't remember getting. Did she repress the memories?

Do I need to talk to Hokage-sama about this?

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Her high pitch voice rings out.

Jiraiya is thrilling Aimisouma with the tale of how he reverse summoned himself to Mount Myōboku. _Please don't give her any ideas. I don't think I could handle her doing something like that._

"No it's not!" I reply, attempting to nip that idea in the butt.

Aimisouma glances over at me, and our eyes meet. The same shade of blue. I smile, and she grins and giggles.

I force myself not to think of what could have happened during those months.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

* * *

"Everythin' is in place, sir."

"Good. Be ready to proceed on my command."

"We will await the order."

* * *

 **A/N: I got valentines off! (IDK WHY...)**

 **Work probably thought I should have a life or something...?**

 **But I don't!**

 **So I got you guys a bunch of stuff written up for you guys!**

 **~~AA~~**


	18. In Love

**Chapter 18: In Love**

* * *

 **3 Person O** **mniscient POV ('CAUSE I WANNA TRY IT OUT!)**

* * *

The small party of four stay up laughing and sharing stories until well past Aimisouma's bedtime. She and Jiraiya squabble as he tells her stories, each more outlandish than the last. Gradually, as the night wore on, the girl's eyelids drooped, and her body sagged into Kushina side.

The red-head as thrilled.

"Aimi-chan?" She speaks in a soft and velvety voice. The blonde lifts her head lazily, and eyes ginger.

"Yeah, Kus'na-nee?" The sleepy child butchers the pronunciation, but the woman couldn't have been more happy. Aimisouma had added -nee honorific to her name. Even if it was only when the girl was thirty seconds from falling asleep.

"Why don't we get you too bed? You seem really tired."

The blonde hums in agreement, and lets me lead her room. The tired child goes through robotic like motions to change into pajamas. Even exhausted, the Aimi carefully folds her dress and tights, and places them in the laundry hamper.

She climbs into the bed, and looks up at at the older woman. Blonde gives and adorable cheeky grin to Kushina as the adult tucks the girl into bed. Minato slides into the room.

"Good night, Aimisouma-chan." Minato said, voice tender and loving.

"G'nighttt." She mumbled, eyes already closed. "I love you guys."

Within seconds, Aimisouma was asleep. "I love you, too." Minato whispers, pecking the girls temple, and pulling the covers up to her neck. Kushina leans in, repeats the same words, and brushes some wavy strands of blonde behind her ear. The two retreated to the living room, sliding the girls bedroom door shut.

"Great kid you've got there." The sensei tells his former student in a hushed whisper.

"We can't really take credit for that." Minato replies, "She came to us like this."

"No," the toad sage murmurs, remembering the hollowness in her eyes. "When I met her on the road, she was just as well mannered. But, she had this look in her eyes, as if some part of her was vacant. An empty shell looking for something to make it whole." The blond and scarlet haired couple loosely intertwine their arms around each other, listening intently to the sannin. "It's one of the reasons I thought that she was actually a spy. No child should have those eyes. She was just really good at putting up a brave front."

"I pray to Kami, and any other gracious god out there that Aimisouma-chan never has to go through anything like that again." Kushina mutters, clutching a small swirl pendant around her neck.

"I think all who meet her wish her well." Jiraiya says. "I better be on my way. You gave away my room, and your sofa is not very comfy." The sage suddenly changes topics, casting out the melancholy that had been threatening to settle over the apartment.

"Jiraiya-sensei? One question before you go. When exactly did you first meet her?"

"Oh, mid-may? Why?"

"It's just... my team blew up the Kannabi bridge on the last day of June. I can't help but wonder what happened in that month and a half. She has never talked about it."

Kushina and Jiraiya share worried expressions, clearly not liking what Minato was saying.

"Should I inform the hokage about the gap? He has taken quite the interest in her story." The blond wonders.

"I suspect it would be a good idea. One of the reasons that I didn't immediately recognize her was because right after that, I found out that the village leader of Kusa had died. The thoughts of the pipsqueak kinda got swept under the rug."

"The Kusa village leader is dead?" Kushina questions.

"Yup. Murdered. She was a woman by the name of Shïringu Asami. Her brother, Alvani, immediately took her place. Claiming that the heir to the position was too young, and that he would be acting as steward."

"Heir? Is the position inherited like a throne?"

"Kusagakure has had an interesting history. They are right in the middle of three of the great elemental nations. In every single war, they have been invaded from all sides. The first several chiefs had a jutsu that used an ancient sword called "Heiwa no ken (The sword of peace)" to create a barrier, that could be used in a dozen different ways. No one knows how it works, but threats would simply disappear. Eventually, people stopped invading the city for their own safety."

"The sword of peace, huh?" Kushina says, looking over at the ōdachi stuck in the umbrella crock by the front door. The sealing scroll, now weighs upward of six hundred pounds, laying next to it. She rises gracefully to her feet and crosses to the door. Her scarlet locks swaying as she moved.

The woman brought the sword, sheath, strap and all, back to the low table. They undid a small buckle that kept the ōdachi secure when not in use. Written on the blade was heiwa no ken. They flipped it over, and could see tiny seals etched into the silver metal.

The three seal masters exposed the compete series of identical markings.

"I recognize this seal. It is a very old one I learned in Uzushiogakure... It's used to store chakra in inanimate objects. It is the same seal, simply repeated 8 times." Kushina notes. She traces her hands across the markings, a contemplative look on her face. "I think all of the reserves are full."

"Then why was Aimisouma so tired after using the barrier?" Minato probes.

"Well, one needs a basic knowledge of how the seal works in order to store and retrieve the chakra." The ginger explained.

"Then I suppose someone will have to teach her basic fūinjutsu then." The sannin mutters something about how it isn't going to be him.

"Minato, when is your next meeting with the hokage?"

"It is supposed to be in one week, but I think It would be best if I reported all of what we have pieced together."

"Why don't I go with you?" Jiraiya offers. "I'd be nice to see the old man again."

"Kushina, do you mind?"

"Go on ahead, you two. Just behave yourselves. I'll stay here with Aimi-chan."

"Thank you, dear. We'll be back soon."

The two frog summoners head off to report some of the more recent revelations about Aimisouma, taking the sword with them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, what did you think of the 3rd Person PoV? I was experimenting a little bit. It was a little weird to write, since I've only done 1 person before.**

 **Read & Review?**

 **Y'all are all fantastic!**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton~~**


	19. And War

**Chapter 19: And War**

* * *

Warmth radiates between my fingers as I cup a little white ceramic mug full of steaming tea.

 _'Hey Inoiko, look over there! Isn't that the girl?'_ A pause, and I can feel another set of eyes join the pair of those already staring at me.

 _'You mean the one from... I think you are right! She is sitting with Uzumaki-san.' I glance over and see a blonde girl and heavy brunette boy chatting about us._

 _'How can you tell?' The blonde one asks._

 _'She has the bright red hair...'_

Since the entrance exams, my hearing has been stuck heightened. I can literally hear a pin drop from two blocks away. Which can be awesome, problematic, and irritating. But, to my extreme pleasure, (especially when I try to sleep and the chaotic city has other plans for me) Kushina made me a little bracelet with a seal on it. When I wear the band, my hearing is returned to normal civilian levels.

But, I took it off before showering today, and forgot it on the bathroom counter. _I will learn from this mistake._ Listening to two older kids gossip about me was definitely not on my bucket list.

 _'Do you think we'll be able to-?' The girl starts to say something._

"So, Aimisouma-chan, how is school going?" Mikoto's sweet voice cuts through the noice of the two gossipers.

Several weeks have past since the surprise attack that was launched. A lot of people were tense for a few days, but everything has gotten back to normal now, and school has started. School started up two weeks ago.

"It's good. I get lots of homework, but usually the papers don't take very long for me to do."

Yesterday the first round of quizzes had been handed out. I got a ninety-five percent! _My teacher took of half a point for spelling! Not cool!_ Itachi got a hundred percent. _The show off._

"Do you like the tea? You've not had any." Itachi asks. Both adults glance at my cup to verify, and I indeed have not had any.

"It's just so warm on my cold hands."

I had been wanting to spend the day at the library, but Kushina insisted that we go out and enjoy the city. Which led to me in a little tea café with her and Uchiha Mikoto, and ... my rival. Fortunately, it is empty aside from the four of us, so it is relatively quiet.

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl who's conversation I had been eavesdropping on stood by the end of the table. She was maybe eight-ish, has platinum blonde hair, that is pulled up into a high pony tail, and bangs framing her cute baby face.

"Yes?" I ask, voice remaining neutral.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Inoiko. I was wondering if I could get your autograph."

"An autograph? From me?" I say, baffled.

"Yeah! We saw what you did with the fireballs, and it was sooooooooo cooooool!" The brunette boy pipes up.

"Soooo... uh... can you sign these for us?"

"... Uh... Sure?" I say, confused about why I am apparently so interesting to these older girls.

"Yea!" One pumps his fist in the air, while the girl hops up and down.

I carefully write my name down on each, and address it them. The boy says his name is Akimichi Choiki.

"All done." I say as I hand them back, and both look thrilled before darting off.

An awkward silence falls around the low table.

"Is...that gonna happen a lot?" _I hope not._

"Probably." Kushina chirps. "Someone once asked for my autograph simply for marrying Minato."

I let out a resigned sigh, and down my tea. I reach for the pot, but it is empty.

"Would you care for some more tea?" A friendly waiter asks.

Mikoto was the one to answer. "Yes, please."

A minute later a new warm pot was placed on the table. The Uchiha matron lifts and pours tea into the empty mugs. I watch as they all take sips from their steaming cups.

I close my eyes, the cups steaming liquid dispersing it's heat to my hands. I lift the cup and inhale the smell. The warmth tickles my nose.

"I think they gave the wrong kettle. That was sweet tea, not green tea." Kushina mumbles.

"No, I think it was green tea, it just has a weird f-flavor to it-t." Mikoto starts to stutter.

"I think thatt-" Itachi starts to say something, but doesn't finish his sentence.

I open my eyes, and look around the table. The Uzumaki and Uchiha pair have all fallen asleep.

"Kushina-san?" I question. She doesn't move. "Kushina-san?" I try again, this time shaking her shoulder. Nothing. No movement. "Mikoto-san? Itachi-san?" Both are out cold.

I can hear their heartbeats still. That's a good thing.

"Do you not like your tea?" The waiter asks me.

"I can't get them to wake up." I say, alarm in my voice.

Another man enters the dining area, coming from the kitchen. "Well, you were supposed to be unconscious as well, but your screams might make a good motivator."

I jump to my feet, and scramble back a few steps.

"Ah-ah-ah. No running. If you do, we'll have to hurt these three." He gestures to Kushina, Mikoto, and Itachi.

"No!"

I fall to the ground before I can fully process what happened next. My face is stinging from where he had slapped me. "Quiet brat."

He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder, before he takes off running. The world blur as I am whisked away.

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

"Help! Help!" A pair of young voices started shrieking as they run past the arena.

"Eh? What's that?" Obito asks.

Kakashi responds before I can. "Trouble."


	20. Trouble

"Eh? What's that?" Obito asks.

Kakashi responds before I can. "Trouble."

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Trouble**

* * *

"Hey!" I yell at the pair yelling for help. The pair of academy students stop short.

"Nami..kaze..-san!" They are both out of breath, panting between words.

"What's going on?"

"Aimi...sou...ma" The platinum blonde gets out.

"Taken." The pudgy boy wheezes. My eyes narrow to slits, a frown plastering itself on my face. _Is something going on?_

"What do you mean TAKEN? Is she with Kushina?

"Was. Isn't... any...more... Tea... drugged...sleeping."

My face remains stoic while I use all of my will power not to strangle answers out of these two students for more intel. _It won't get you the information any faster._

A flash of purple appears over the trees, creating a large egg-shaped barrier. "Rin-Obito, stay here with these two, get more information. Kakashi, with me."

"What?" I could hear Obito demand, but I was already on the move.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

I let out a loud gasp as I was tossed roughly to the ground. I was in the middle of a tall rocky outcropping in a large meadow. _Am I still in the city? I think so..._

A thud lands sounds above me. I can see a splay of vivid red.

"Kushina-san?" I ask hopefully, but she doesn't move. The only reassurance I have is the slow rising and falling of her chest. Tears threaten to well in my eyes. _NO!_

 _ **Rule #25: A shinobi must never show their emotions.**_

I will not allow my kidnappers that satisfaction of seeing me cry. ... _Maybe Minato can...NO!_ No-one knows what has happened, so I need to make a plan.

I look around the meadow that I was dropped in. I can see a chain-link fence surrounds it. _A training ground! That must mean I am still in Konoha!_

My eyes wander around me. The grounds look well used. The grass is flattened in many areas, the trees look as if they have been kicked quite often, and patches of the grass look as if their had been a fire recently. The rocky outcropping I rest on is made up of several round spires, rising unevenly. Kushina is near the top, laying in a comatose heap.

Kushina's purse and my satchel have been dumped on the ground. A tall figure, wrapped in a black cloak, is rifling through the bags. They pull out the accordion style book that I had transferred most of my sealed stuff into. The person reads it carefully, looking for something. Seemingly unhappy, the person turns to me.

"Kushina?!" I yell, but she does not stir.

"Looks like you went and found a new little family. What a shame, they seem so nice." A feminine voice coos at me from under the hood of the cloak.

"Leave my family alone!" I bellow at her.

I look up at the woman, who is crouched over me. Her face is slightly obscured by a hooded cloak, but I can see dark eyes glaring out at me. I shiver at the coldness in them. Her mouth is contorted into a hateful sneer. I think she would have been quite pretty if she wasn't so mean looking.

"Sorry, cutie-pie. No can do." She says, voice dangerous and low, not matching the words she'd spoken. She runs the back of her index finger gently across my cheek. "Where's the sword?"

"Huh? I have several swords..." I answer honestly.

"The sword of peace, smart aleck." Her eyes glowering at me irritably.

"I don't have it." It was an honest reply. It was with the pineapple head from the arena. He wanted to study it.

"Where is it? We know that you used it." She says, grabbing a fist full of my hair, pulling my head back painfully against the rocks.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yell at her. _I really don't. It could be anywhere in the city._ My head hurts, and she pulls tighter on my hair.

"Well, fortunately for you, we don't need it. It would have been a nice bonus on my paycheck, though." She signs, clearly disappointed. Then nods to the shorter one of the men who abducted me and Kushina.

He sits cross legged, and claps his hands together, as if he was praying. He shifts his arms, one grabs Kushina's arm, and the other touches the rock spire.

A sphere of purple erupts from the man. A barrier, built by one man with out seals. Mama said that only her family could do that.

"I said leave 'er alone!" I attempt to kick the woman who is grabbing me, but easily blocks. Her fingers still intertwined in my hair, she pulls upward, lifting me off the ground. Pain radiates from my scalp as my toes rise off the earth. "Ahh!" I can't stop the exclamation before it escapes me.

"Calm down, brat. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough." She relinquishes her grasp on my hair, and I tumble to the soil beneath me. I let out a sigh of relief at the abating pain.

I take several steadying breaths. _Now would be a really bad time to freak out. I'll do that later. Right now, I need to get out of here!_ No. _I can't leave Kushina-neesan!_ My hand clenches in the dry, loose dirt.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when the woman's slender fingers wrap around my bicep. She pulls me to her body and something thin and cold traces a line on my throat. _I've been here before._ I think sourly.

Moments later, Minato saunters out of the woods, walking towards the barrier. "Namikaze-san." The woman says, but I get the distinct impression she isn't talking to me. "How nice of you to join us."

"Let them go. Now." He orders, his voice barely containing the rage he must be feeling.

"I don't think you are in the position to be giving orders." She quips, a sadistic grin spreading across her face. "You best do what I want, if you don't want the girl to get hurt."

"What is it that you want?" Minato asks as Kakashi arrives.

"First, I want the girl's sword."

"What?" He ask dumbfounded, probably playing stupid.

"The Sword of Peace. Honestly, you Namikazes are all so dense. Ya' know, it is a big ol' thing. Has an almost three-foot blade, used to help create specialized barriers. She isn't carrying it around, it's not sealed in her scroll, and it wasn't in your guy's apartment. Bring me the sword." She says, with a condescending tone while wearing a deadpan expression. "It would be best if you hurry. My associate is using your wife's chakra for the barrier. We don't want to use it all now, do we?"

Minato's eyes widen slightly as he takes in the information. "Is that all that you want?"

"No, but it's a great place to start."

Minato turns and whispers something to Kakashi; who nods and disappears in a shunshin. If it had not been for my advanced hearing, I would not have been able to catch what he said. "Go inform the Hokage and retrieve the sword."

"He is getting the sword." He spoke again, much louder this time.

"Very good." She coos, as if giving positive reinforcement to a small child.

"It's on it's way. Let them go, and I will guarantee you safe passage out of Konohagakure."

The woman laughs, "You are in no position to negotiate, Yellow Flash."

"You said the sword was a start. What else do you want?"

"Many things, including your death. Now that we are alone, I can get down to the real business. Your wife and sister will live if you are willing to seppuku."

"Excuse me?" He questions.

"End your own life, and we will spare theirs. Harakiri. Seppuku. Suicide. Your life for theirs."

 _NO! I can't allow that!_ My left hand clenches harder around the fistful of dirt. _I have the dirt, still._ An idea starts to form in the back of my mind.

" _That_ will not be happening." A new voice echos through the clearing. Calmly walking in was a tired looking old man.

"Hokage-sama..." I whimper, my voice betraying me.

"You!" The woman snarls from behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out for a stroll when I learned from two very distressed academy students that Kushina-san and Aimisouma-chan were being abducted. I thought it might be worth the trouble of looking into. However, that is not what is important right now. The really question is :Who are you and why are you in MY village?"

"Ha! As if I would tell you treachous-" the woman went on a swearing rant about the village for a good minute. "Now, give over the sword and kill the yellow flash, or this little girl gets it." During her rant, many other shinobi have gathered. I recognizes Fugaku, the pineapple head with my sword, the snake-guy, Jiraiya-san, and a few others.

"Wow. Mama would wash your mouth out with a lotta soap." I mutter before I can think any better.

"Shut up, you little brat!" She screeches in my ear. _Ow! But this could be the opportunity I need..._

"I mean, didn't your parents teach you any manners? Kidnapping people isn't very-"

"I said," She moves the hand holding the kunai at my neck to cover my mouth. "SHUT U-OOOW!" I had bitten down on her hand, hard. She dropped my to the ground again. As an added bonus she also dropped her Kunai. Her hand was bleeding.

"Why you little-" Her fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back towards her.

The little combat training I have kicks in. I drop my weight to the ground and kick at her knee. It makes a weird popping noise as she falls over.

"Typical, you can't even handle a child." The man who had carried me out of the tea shop loom over me. My left hand still a fist around the dirt, my right reaches for the fallen kunai. "Oh no you don't." His fingers grab my ankle and pull me away from the blade. Coincidentally, in doing so, he pulled me closer the book that I had transferred ALL of my stuff into.

"Aimisouma!" "Misou!" "Aimi-chan!" I can hear voices calling out, some offer advice on fighting, others telling me to run away. Some people just stare passively at the fight. I want to cry when I hear Minato's quiet "Imouto."

The man stands over me, bending at the hips. I take a deep breath, and throw my fistful of dirt at his eyes.

He caught my wrist, but not before I let go of the soil in my grasp.

"Gah!" The man yells, wiping at his eyes with his hands. I roll over, scrambling on my hands and knees to my sealing book. I start running through the hand seals.

 _Open - Inside - Outside - Release_

Halfway through the seals, the man staggered towards me. "Now, listen here, you little half-pint-" I slammed my hand onto the cover, not having enough time to search for the object itself.

I am not ashamed to admit that I enjoyed the sound he made when I dropped two dozed bales of hay on his head.

The woman was pushing herself to her feet. She seemed unable to put weight on the leg that I had kicked. She stoops over, and lifts her kunai out of the dirt. She takes several lurching steps towards me. I go through the seals again, faster this time.

 _Open - Inside - Outside - Release_

"Whatcha gonna do? Throw some more hay at me?" She says, standing three feet in front of me.

"Nope." I slam my hand down on the cover of the book once more.

"YEAH!" I hear Obito yell from beyond the barrier.

The bear rematerializes in front of me, paw raised and ready to strike. My vision goes hazy for a moment, but returns to normal when I shake my head.

The woman screams and the bears paw runs across her torso. I release another object from my scroll. A stream of swear words comes from the shifting pile of hay bales. A hand suddenly emerges from it's depths. Forcing its way upward, revealing itself in the afternoon sun. _He won't be in there for much longer!_

 _I need to get the barrier down, since I cannot fight these guys for long._

Without a better idea, I charge towards the rocky spire.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this is the first fight scene I had ever written.**

 **I initially did it months ago, but before posting it (rn) I redid a bunch of it. Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, I am writing chapter 30~ish, and was wondering if you want Aimi-chan to have any love interests? I have three in my head that could kinda make sense, and was wondering if y'all have any preferences/ideas?**

 **Read & Review, and as always, if you see any grammar mistakes let me know.**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton~~**


	21. The Unknown

Without a better idea, I charge towards the rocky spire.

 **Chapter 21: The Unknown**

* * *

I clap my hands together in the 'Snake' seal, and I find myself lifting off the ground, rising up towards the man. The object I had unsealed, a kunai, tucked into a my right sleeve. I was almost level with the man and he had showed no signs of noticing my presence. _Success!_

I celebrated my victory too soon. His hand struck fast, like a snake. His fingers wrapped around my neck. I shock, I drop the earth release: earth pillar jutsu, and am left dangling by my throat. I get my first good look at the man. He wears a victorious smile, as if he was accomplishing his life goal. His hatred of me flared, full of killing intent.

The worst part of it was that I recognized the person who was choking me, while stealing Kushina's chakra.

"Ryū-san?"

"Silence, you fool." My assailant hisses, as he squeezes tighter. My free hand comes up, and grabs his wrist.

"Wh-y?

"I am only claiming what is rightfully mine. Your family was weak and unworthy of it. Don't worry. Their dishonor will die with you."

A new and unpleasant emotion runs through me. It was an anger and hate. Burning passionately like a wild fire. Rage unlike anything I had ever felt before coursed through my veins. Many who were their would note that they had never, and would never again, feel killer intent from one so young. It was not a feeling I particularly enjoyed, but the change in my attacker's eyes told me that he felt my fury.

"Don't you ever.. touch... my...family...again!" I choke out, attempting to yell, but not succeeding with my limited supply of oxygen.

I swing my kunai at the inside of his elbow, forcing him to bend it or get stabbed. My wrist in pinned between his forearm and chest. My face buried in the fabric of his brown cloak. I brace my legs, with bended knees, on the spire, and grab his shirt with both hands.

I push off, pulling him, using gravity to aid me. Clearly, this was unexpected, as he follows me in tumbling down, off the rocking outcropping. His finger tips separated from Kushina as we fall. His fingers loosen on my neck, and I close my eyes.

I never hit the ground.

A few seconds pass, and I open my eyes. I am cradled against Minato's chest. He stands on the side of the pillar.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I croak. _The barrier must have fallen..._

"Good." He turns to face the toad sage. "Jiraiya, take Aimisouma away from here," and just like that, he passes me off to his sensei. The last thing I see is Minato gripping a three-pronged kunai. His knuckles were white, his eyes deadly, and his intentions clear.

Unable to bring myself to watch, I bury my face in Jiraiya's shoulder. He carries me, jumping from tree to tree, away from the scene.

Time seems to blur, and before I know it, I am in the apartment. Bookshelves have been toppled, chairs overturned, beds flipped, and kitchen dishes thrown across every room.

"Oh. Maybe we should go-" Jiraiya says, looking at the disaster zone in front of him. But before he can finish, I go to the small closet that holds the cleaning supplies. I pull out the broom, and begin sweeping up bits of broken glass.

"I'm sure Minato would want you to go get some rest."

"I- I don't want to. Not yet."

"You want to talk about it?" He asks, concern in his eyes.

"Not really." I croaked out.

"Are you sure? You sound like one of my toad summons."

"..." I glare at him, and he is clearly unimpressed with the maiming intent of a five year-old.

"Ok then, lets get this place back in order."

"Hm."

We work dutifully for two hours. Jiraiya insisted on being the one to clean the shards of broken china. He righted all of the tipped furniture, swept, and chatted lightly the whole time. Part of me was glad for his presence, but the majority of me just wanted him to shut up. I carefully made the beds, and returned the couch cushions to where the belonged. It took quite a long time to return the books to their shelves.

Once the apartment was cleaned, and (mostly) returned to it's former glory, Jiraiya and I sat on the couch. He continued to tell me stories about his days training with the sannin. Five hours passed like this. Him filling the silence with odd tales of (mis)adventures.

The clock ticked onwards, nearing ten o'clock.

"Jiraiya-san..." I interrupt him mid sentence.

"Yes, Aimi-chan?"

"Are Minato-niisan and Kushina-san alright?"

"Of course they are! Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"B-because they aren't back yet."

"Mah! Nothing can keep either of those two down for long. Why do you think they are not going to be ok?"

"'Cause when Hana-neesan, Daddy, and Mama were gone for so long, they never came back." Tears well in my eyes, but I resist the urge to cry. _A shinobi must never show their tears._

"Oh." He looks a little taken aback. "Well, don't you worry. Minato is probably just doing paperwork, and Kushina is probably sleeping off the knock-out juice they used on her."

"You really think so?" A hopeful note creeping into my ragged voice.

"I know so." He says, puffing up his chest. He pauses, inspecting my face. Contemplating something. "Did you know any of the attackers?"

I nod, tears threatening me again.

"Who was it?"

"Ryū-san. He's my cousin."

"Your cousin? On your father's side or your mother's side?"

"My mother's."

"Is he related to the 'bad' uncle of yours?"

I nod again.

"His son?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know his full name?"

"Shïringu Ryū"

"Interesting. Why would your cousin break into Konoha to attack you?"

"I dunno. He said something about taking something that was his...and that my family being weak."

"Well, from what I saw, you are anything but weak."

This time, I couldn't hold back the tears. They started flooding down my cheeks. "I'm sorry!" I say, rubbing at the salty water violently.

"It's okay to cry. You've had a rough day."

"Rule number 25! A shinobi must never show their tears."

"That rule only applies when you are in public."

"Huh?"

"Your teacher won't tell you this, but that rule only counts when you are with other people."

"Why not?"

"We shinobi try to be strong, but we are only human. But we can discipline ourselves to only let out our emotions in helpful ways or when we are alone."

I fling myself at the man, wrapping him in a hug. "You were right."

"I usually am, but about what in particular this time?"

"Old people give great advice."

"Hey, I'm not that old!" He protests.

"Could've fooled me." I retort sassily. I clap my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry, Jiraiya-san. I sho-"

I can't finish my apology, because Jiraiya has fallen off the sofa from laughing. But he is snapped from his mirth by a knock on the door.

The sannin makes his way to the door, one hand inching towards his weapons pouch. He looks through the peep hole, and then immediately relaxes.

"It's just Minato's students." He informs me, swinging the door open.

"HELLO!" I hear Obito yell out.

"Obito-kun, quiet. You'll wake sensei's neighbors."

"Oh, sorry."

"Jiraiya-san. Hokage-sama wishes to see you, so we were sent here to watch Aimisouma-san." Kakashi says formally.

"Right. See-ya squirt! He says to me, gathering his stuff. He shuffles around for a minute, and the three make their way inside.

"Hi there!" Obito says cheerfully. Since he was released from the hospital, he had stopped wearing the goggles. Instead, he wore his forehead protector crooked, like Kakashi. His hair had grown since I first met him. It flopped over the headband and covered his ears. Several scars ran diagonally across the right side of his face.

"Hello, Obito-san." I say quietly, my voice still hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asks, kindness in her eyes.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. But thank you, Rin-san"

"She hasn't eaten since we got here. Make sure she does." Jiraiya says as he walks out the door. I scowl at the retreating old man.

Kakashi locks both the knob, deadbolt, and chain after he goes.

"Aimi-chan! Why aren't you hungry? Its been like- seven hours!" Obito asks, in his boisterous way.

"I'm just not hungry. Do you guys know how Kushina-san is doing?" My voice getting rougher the longer I speak.

An understanding look crosses Rin's face. "Kushina is fine. She is at the hospital. She woke up several hours ago, but the doctors are going to make her stay overnight."

"Why?"

"They say she needs to rest, and that they want to keep an eye on her. They don't know what was used to render all three of them unconscious, so they are just erring on the side of caution."

"Oh."

"Yeah! We were their earlier, and she was yelling at the doctor. Said something about them ruining her shopping day." Obito chirps.

I laugh, then stop abruptly. I place one hand on my aching throat.

"Here, Aimi-chan." Rin sits down next to me on the couch. "Hold still and let me look at that."

I don't resist as she pushes aside the high, mandarin collar of my tunic. Her brows knit together with worry as she examines the deep purple bruises that have formed.

She does two hand signs, an ox and a tiger, before her hands glow green. "You are really lucky, ya know." She says, as she heals my injury.

"Hm?" I ask, while trying to hold still.

"It could have been a lot worse. It's not good to hide your wounds."

"Mm-hm." I hum in affirmation. _I still remember the pain from..._ I forcibly stop myself from reentering those bad memories.

"For what it's worth, I am glad that you are alright." She says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, me too!" Obito yells, and Rin swats at him.

"Shh!" She hisses, glaringly. Obito looking properly chastised, hangs his head.

Kakashi inclines his head, as if agreeing but not wanting to say anything.

"There, all better." Rin says, sweetly.

"Thank you, Rin-san."

You are very welcome, Aimisouma-chan." She says, ruffling my hair. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Ok..." I say. Still not hungry, but too tired protest.

She ends up boiling water and making several bowls of instant ramen. The four of us end up sitting around the table, happily eating the noodles. Obito tells us a story about him being all brave and heroic. Us girls are laughing, and Kakashi just rolls his eyes.

 _Thwump!_ I hear a faint, familiar sound outside the door and smile. I jump up, and run to the door.

"Wait!" I hear Kakashi say, but I ignore him. My brother is home!


	22. Aftermath

"You are very welcome, Aimi-chan." She says, ruffling my hair. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Ok..." I say. Still not hungry, but too tired protest.

She ends up boiling water and making several bowls of instant ramen. The four of us end up sitting around the table, happily eating the noodles. Obito tells us a story about him being all brave and heroic. Us girls are laughing, and Kakashi just rolls his eyes.

I hear a familiar sound outside the door and smile. I jump up, and run to the door.

"Wait!" I hear Kakashi say, but I ignore him. My brother is home.

 **Chapter 22: Aftermath**

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

I look at my watch. _It is already eleven... I should head back to the apartment._ But I find myself slowly walking the streets of Konoha, heading no where. Lost in thought, I don't notice my surroundings.

 _I could have lost my little sister and wife today. If the Hokage hadn't shown up, I probably would have taken the deal._ After I had sent her off with Jiraiya, I had personally apprehended the attackers. Using extreme prejudice, I had transported them to T & I and overseen much of their questioning. A part of me was worried. Had I enjoyed watching them be in pain? _What kind of person am I?_

A decent night's rest had avoided me ever since the Kannabi Bridge Mission. I had killed a thousand men, and when I was done, I wasn't even tired.

I could remember all of their faces though. Every night, they flashed through my mind. Hundreds of people dead, and I didn't know the names of the vast majority of them. I had only looked at the Iwa forehead protectors, and acted. _What is wrong with me?_

At that thought, I snap out of my daze. I was the kind of person that fought for those precious to me. And now, after the fighting was done, I was avoiding seeing one of them. I had sent my students to look after her instead.

I turned on the spot, and activated the Hiraishin. I flew to the seal located outside the door of the apartment, and rifled through my pockets for my keys. Before I get the chance to use them, I hear the door unlock.

"Minato-sensei." Kakashi says politely. Behind him, Aimisouma is pushing her way around him to get to me.

"Kakashi-kun. Thank you for watching Aimisouma-chan."

I bend down to be at the excited girl's level. "Minato-niisan!" She jumps, landing with her arms around me.

 _I can't believe I was avoiding THIS._ The warmth of my sister's hug envelopes me. I straighten up, pulling Aimisouma up with me. I support her weight with one of my arms.

"Well, we better get going." Rin says from the dinner table. She is has a stack of instant ramen cups gathered.

"Yeah. Hey Rin-chan, I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home." Obito says, a hopeful and optimistic tone in his voice.

"I think I'll be okay. I know the way from here really well." She rejects the offer, oblivious to Obito's crush on her.

"Well...okay..." Obito says suddenly depressed. I can't help but smile at my teams antics. There really were no people out there quite like them.

"Goodbye, Sensei!" My students each say as they leave.

Once they are gone, I stand in the middle of the room, Aimisouma still hugging me.

I move over, and sit on the couch, Aimi cradled on my lap. Moments ago, the girl was wide away, now see seems seconds from falling asleep.

"Minato-niisan... are you okay?" I feel rather odd at being asked, instead of asking.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I say, attempting to change the topic.

"I don't know. But are you?"

"I am now." I say, hugging my little sister close to me. She giggle at my response. "What about you, Aimi-chan?"

"I am now." She responds, before letting out a yawn.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I don't have a bedtime." She says, crossing her arms over her chest. She sticks out her lower lip, pouting.

"That is because you aways want to go to bed at about eight-thirty."

"I just wanted to see you before I went to sleep." She said, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Why don't you go get into your pajamas, then I will be there in a few minutes to tuck you in?"

"Ooookay." She agrees rather reluctantly, before wandering groggily off.

I look around the apartment. It is mostly put back together, but the books are all in weird places. The glass on my genin photo is gone. Sensei said that they spent over two hours putting this place back together.

 _She's safe._ I force myself to remember.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

Tears flow down my cheeks as I silently cry. I hold the letter from my dad in my hands, reading his last words to me.

 **I believe that if you start at the academy now, they will try to use you against him. I believe that the leaders of Kusagakure and Iwagakure would do anything to weaken him. Even hurting you.**

 _Kushina and Minato could've gotten hurt because of me!_ The waterworks increase drastically after that.

"Aimisouma-chan, are you ready for-" Minato knocks on my door, and slides it open. "Aimisouma?" His voice switching from relaxed to concerned.

He crouches down beside where I am sitting on the floor. "I- I- I'm so- sorry!" I cry.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. "Aimi-chan, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"B-but they w-wanted-d t-to use m-me to hurt-t y-you!" I wail.

"That's their fault, not yours."

"But... if I wasn't-t here, t-then t-they wouldn't-t have come aft-ter you..."

"Oh, they probably would have. I just wouldn't have had my brave little sister stand up to them."

"But-t I'm not brave! I was so scared!"

"Aimi-chan," My brother says as he ruffles my hair. "Bravery is not the absence of fear. It is being able to act when fear is present."

We sit like that for a long time. Minato consoling me, while I cry on his chest.

* * *

 **Shïringu Alvani**

* * *

"So, you are telling me, that your 'top two' operatives were unable to aprenend a five year old?"

"Y-yes, s-sir." The shaking man stuttered.

"Not to mention the fact that MY son went with them, without your knowledge?"

"Yes."

"And now, all three have been captured?"

"Yes..." The shinobi cowered before the me. My killer intent driving him to his knees.

"Your incompetence is legendary."

"What should we do?"

"We- nothing. You are going to get out of my sight. I am going to fix this mess." The shinobi flees like a mutt with his tail between his legs.

 _But how? They know now that we are after her, the sword, and the yellow flash._ Patience is the only answer I could find.

I am in this for the long haul. Acting rashly will not do me any favors.

 _They have my son._ Not that the boy is anything special. He can only generate one type of barrier, and has no skill for the scroll sealing technique. _If only his older brother was still around._ That boy had skill, ambition, and an unmatched ferocity. If only those blasted Sannin hadn't killed him in the Second war.

"Father?" A little voice carried from by the door. I don't even care to identify which on of the twins it is.

"What?"

"Katzu woke up, and step-mother is not here. Kari-chan can not get him to fall asleep. He won't stop crying..." I sigh rises from my lips. So, it's Yuki speaking to me.

 _This is beneath me._ I force that thought away, as I go to check on the infant.

He stood over the crying child, who was swaddled and rocked by his seven year old daughter. The tufts of blond hair looked pathetic, his cerulean eyes were wet with tears, and his mouth wailing around a pacifier.

"I'm sorry father. I think he wants his mother." Kari says shyly from the rocking chair.

I take the distraught child from the girl, and dismiss her. As soon as the grown man leaned over the cribs edge, the baby stopped crying.

"Troublesome. Just like your mother." I mutter down at the child. "Maybe you'll be strong enough to get me what I desire."


	23. Somewhere Sunny

**Namikaze Minato**

* * *

"Good morning, Aimisouma-chan." I call out from the kitchen as my sister slowly make my way into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"G'morning, Nii-san." She reply drowsily. She is still in her pajamas and her hair seems to be giving it's best attempt to imitate mine. She glances around the room dreamily, before her eyes settle on the bowls of food I am preparing. A can hear the faint rumbling of Aimi's stomach.

"Hungry?" I ask, even though I know the answer. She nods an affirmation, before settling at the low kitchen table. I set a pair of bowls in front of her, and she starts munching away. I join her in eating, and watch as she slowly begins to become more cognizant of her surroundings. About half way through the meal, she looks at the clock on the wall, and leaps to her feet.

"IT'S TEN-THIRTY?!" She cries out in alarm. "IT'S A SCHOOL DAY!"

My sister almost trips over her own feet in an attempt to rush and get ready. Three minutes later, she emerges from her room fully dressed and ready to go.

"Aimi-chan, I'm sure your sensei will forgive you for being absent. You had a rough day, yesterday."

"But..."

"No buts, besides, I wanted to spend the day with you." I say while giving her a beaming smile. _We don't know yet if you are still being targeted. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight until the intruders have broken under the T &I's care, and we verify that the threat is over._

Aimisouma stares at me for a long minute, her eyes reflecting mine. She seems to reach a silent conclusion, and decides not to press the issue.

"Have you heard from Kushina-san this morning?"

"Not yet, official visiting hours start at one, so we can go visit her then."

"Okay." This seems to have pacified her question, but she looks like she in contemplating something. "Nii-san..." She takes a few deep breaths, mustering courage to say what she is thinking. "Uh...I have a question..."

"Which is?"

"Can...me?" Her voice falls very quiet in the middle of her question, and I couldn't make out what she said.

"What was that, Aimi-chan?"

"Can you... train me?" She says, barely louder than a whisper.

"You want me to train you?"

She nods once.

A million thoughts start racing through my head. _She is still so young. I don't want to take away her childhood. But, I do want her to be able to fight. Am I the right person to teach her? Would my fighting style work well for her? What would I teach her? I had already thought about training her when she gets older, would it hurt to start early?_

 _What if this happens again, but no one is there to save her?_

The thoughts come and go, rapid-fire, one right after another. Eventually I settle on two words.

"I will."

At my answer, she looks at me with her bright, hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. But you'll have to keep up on your homework. That takes priority." She nods vigorously. "You have to keep your room clean, and do your chores." She continues the spirited motion. An ear-to-ear grin spreads across her face, revealing little dimples on her cheeks that I had never noticed before. Aimisouma throws her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I have to repress my ninja instincts from kicking in at the bear hug.

 _Speaking of bears..._ "Hey Aimi-chan, I have a quick question. Where did the bear come from?" _She is way to young to have a summoning contract, and I didn't see her make any of the signs for a clone, henge, or ..._

"You mean yesterday?"

"Yes."

"It was in my scroll."

"Uh-huh... Why did you have a bear sealed in your scroll?"

"Well, when I was on my way here, I was camping in the woods, and it sortatriedtoeatme andIpanicked andsealeditinmyscroll andinevertookitout soit'sjustbeenhangingoutinthere..."

"Huh" Is all I can manage, blinking a few times, attempting to process the quick speech. _It attacked her, she sealed it into her scroll, and has left it in there._ As I focus, I can faintly recollect reading 'BEAR' on her scroll while Obito was sealed inside of it. However, I hadn't given it much thought. I had assumed that it had been a stuffed toy bear, not an actual full-grown black bear. I suppose I should have learned to not jump to conclusions by now, However, I HAD been focused more on Obito than on the random words listed.

"What other things do you have in there?"

"A lot." was the cheeky answer that the mini me gives.

* * *

An hour later, my sister and I have moved to a training ground, and she is showing me the Katas she knows.

I recognize the beginner steps of the Konoha basic forms; however, she also does a a series of stances that reflect her grass heritage. Those poses, while not as powerful, are designed for someone who is more agile. Most of the self-defense moves she used in her fight have no correlation to her stances.

I have her run a few laps around the field while I start to formulate a plan for teaching her. She is light on her feet and relatively fast; but she lacks strength and stamina. Her fighting strategies are...interesting. While they work, they could also backfire. - _Like the bear, for example, could have been disasterous if it had decided to go after her-_ The plans showed creativity, which is a must, but were very circumstantial. If the shinobi that had abducted her had treated her like even a genin, she wouldn't have been able to fight back.

They underestimated her, a simple mistake that they were now paying for. But she won't always have that luxury.

 _It will probably be best for her to start with stamina, then speed, and last strength._

Aimisouma finishes her laps, and jogs up to me, face flushed bright red. Between panting breathes, Aimi asks me: "Is there...anything...else you...want me... to do?"

* * *

"Kushina-san!"

"Aimi-chan!" The exuberant blonde runs across the room, hugging the red-head.

"Are you okay, Kushina-san?" The blonde's demeanor shifts to serious.

"I'm fine, Aimi-chan. They are just being paranoid."

"Oh...What's paranoid mean?"

Kushina chuckles, pulling Aimi into the hospital bed with her. She cuddles into Kushina's side as the woman patiently explains.

"So... it's when you worry WAY to much about bad things happening, even when it's not really needed to?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok." She accepts the instruction easily. _No wonder her teacher likes her so much._

"Shouldn't you be in school?" My wife asks Aimi.

"Minato-niisan didn't want me to go. He looked worried. Do you think he is paranoid?"

Kushina raises and eyebrow, before busting up laughing.

* * *

 **AN: Hey Y'all.**

 **I'm sorry for this being so late. I had intended to have it out last Friday, but have been incredibly unmotivated.**

 **I got a PM from an annoying jerk-face. It was 7963 characters (I checked) describing EXACTLY how my story was garbage, that I am a brainless idiot (amongst other much less civilized things), and should discontinue it.**

 **So, my motivation for editing and improving this chapter before publishing it was... nonexistant.**

 **I'm doing much better now. I read through all of the reviews that you guys have posted, and it helped SO much.**

 **So, thank you everyone who has reviewed! You all have helped me keep my motivation!**

 **Feel free to review or PM me if you see any spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Lots o' love,**

 **Aurelia Azyton**

* * *

 **P.S. Some things are gonna be different. Others will be the same. I'm taking some creative license with Kishimoto-sama's baby.**


	24. Aimi's boys

"...Happy Birthday, dear Aimisouma! ...Happy Birthday to you!" My half-brother and sister-in-law sing.

I lean forward, a wish locked firmly in mind, and blow out the candles on top of the small cake. The seven small flames atop the white candles disappear into smoke. Kushina gives me an asphyxiatingly tight hug while Minato moves to cut the cake.

"I'm so glad I get to have you, Aimi-chan." The bubbly red-head whispers loudly.

I giggle, "I am, too. You guys are the best present I could ever ask for."

"Aww. Well, I guess that means we need to return your actual presents."

"Oh, Kushina-nee, you don't need to go through all that extra effort." With that, we both laugh, while Minato smirks at our dramatic antics.

"Are you sure?" She teases.

"I am sure."

"How sure?"

"Very."

"Alrighty then." She offers me a large red box. I eye the grinning Uzumaki suspiciously as I tear the wrapping paper apart. Underneath the paper, in a wooden box, is enough weapons for a small army. _Not really, but close enough._ Kunai, Shurikens, Spools of Ninja Wire, a Fūma Shuriken, and a whetstone. _Everything a young kunoichi needs._

"THANK YOU!" I say, launching myself into her arms. After examining the ninja tools for a minute, Minato offers me his present. I unwrap the blue package, and find a scroll.

I unroll it to find it full of sealed objects. A backpack, bedroll, ninja storage pouches, mesh armor, first aid kit, the works.

 _They bought me all the supplies I'm going to need when I graduate. Is there a reason? I wonder..._

I am pulled from my revelry when a knock sounds on the door.

"Looks like the boys are here early!" Kushina grins, going to get the door. Two boys stand in the doorway. I can remember how awkward they had both looked the first few times they'd knocked, but now they both look at ease.

"Uzumaki-san." The younger boy says formally, inclining his head in a shallow bow.

"Uchiha-sans." Kushina mimics the boy's formal tone. "Would you boys like to come in for cake?"

Itachi looked as if he would like to, but Shisui answered before he could. "No thank you, ma'am. We both ate not to long ago, and I don't want it to interfere with training."

"How about I pack some in a bento, so you guys can eat some afterwards."

"Yes, please." Itachi answers quickly. _Him and his sweet tooth._ I finish sealing away my supplies in the small pocket book that I carry around. Kushina quickly packs three simple bentos, and piles them into Shisui's waiting arms.

"Ya know, you don't have to train on your birthday." Kushina mumbles, as I move to leave with the Uchiha cousins.

"I am aware, but I enjoy training."

"Such a weird kid." She gripes.

"Had ta' learn it from somewhere." I mutter, and she sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh and wave as I walk out the door.

"Remember, be back by nine!" She calls out after us.

"I know!"

I had settled into a fairly standard routine after starting at the academy. School was from eight till three everyday. Then I'd go home and do any homework. If I didn't have any, Kushina would teach me about seals, and I'd help her make dinner. Which we usually ate at five.

At six, assuming Shisui was in the village, Itachi and Shisui would come over and enlist me to train with them. Sometimes when Shisui wasn't in Konoha, Minato or Fugaku would teach one or both of us. On these occasions, I preferred Minato's lessons. Fugaku was always more focused on Itachi, and often said mean things to him if I landed a hit.

Minato and Kushina still went on lots of missions. We are still at war. Kumo, Kiri, and Kusa formed an alliance after the pair of attacks over a year ago. Iwa had ceased hostilities after Minato stopped a thousand shinobi in one go during the Kannabi Bridge incident. While most attacks have been fruitless, it hasn't stopped them from trying to destroy Konoha. _My home._

The young married couple tries to time their missions so that at least one of them is always home with me. Most of the time they succeed, but every now and then I have the apartment to myself. Mikoto has offered their guest bedroom if I ever wanted it, but I feel guilty imposing on them. _Plus, I get to stay up late reading while they are gone._

Today was the first day this month Minato was home, and he is leaving again tomorrow. Kushina and I miss him a lot when he is gone. My nightmares always get worse when he is away. As if they are waiting for his absence to remind me of every terrible thing that could happen to him. However, I no longer screamed when they came. I would simply jolt awake. If I couldn't sleep afterwards, I would flip on my bedside lamp and look at the family photo hung in the frame. It was a photo that was taken on my sixth birthday, with Minato and Kushina hugging me from either side, our cheeks pressed together, looking at the camera.

Sometimes I would read the book Jiraiya had given me the same day that photo was taken. The now worn copy of 'The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' sat on a shelf on the nightstand. On occasion, when the night terrors were particularly awful, I would go and crawl into bed with whomever was home. And, If no one was home, I'd just curl up on the sofa reading one of Minato's history books. Those usually put me straight to sleep.

But, the nightmares come with less and less frequency.

"Have you had a good birthday, Aimi-san?" Itachi asks, ever formal.

"Yeah, Niisan and Neesan are really cool. They gave me a bunch of ninja tools!"

"That is cool. You'll have to practice a lot to show them that you appreciate them." Shisui remarks.

I hum an affirmation, walking side by side with the boys.

As we walk, the sounds of yelling reaches me ears. Shisui tenses for a moment, but relaxes a second later.

"JUST TAKE IT BACK ALREADY!" A voice I recognize yells from inside of the training ground next to the apartment complex.

"NO! IT WAS A GIFT! A second familiar voice shouts back.

"WELL, I DO NOT NEED IT!"

"JUST ACCEPT IT, IDIOT!

"NO, OBITO! IT IS YOURS AND IT SHOULD BE WITH YOU! TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEVER! I CAN'T HAVE YOU BEATING ME AT BEING THE BEST LOOKING CYCLOPS!" _Wow. Is Rin not here? She usually intervenes by now. Oh look, Obito is trying to punch him._ Kakashi side steps the attack.

"T-

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" A feminine voice cuts through the boys yelling.

"Sorry, Rin." Both Kakashi and Obito say in unison.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" I call out from the gate.

"Oh, we are fine. Are you guys here to use the field?"

"Yeah, but we can go to another." I say, not wanting to disturb the disgruntled preteens.

"It's okay. They boys made a deal that every time they yell at each other they have to buy me dinner. We were on our way out." Rin says kindly. I think she is my favorite of my brothers students. She doesn't yell at everything, like Obito does, which tends to hurt my attentive ears. She also acknowledges my presence, unlike Kakashi. He tends to ignore me all together. _He does that with most people, though._

Sometimes, she will heal my cuts and bruises that I get from training, so I don't have to explain them to my overprotective big brother.

Obito mutters to himself about the dinner deal was a 'bad idea.' I strongly suspect that he had agreed to it to spend more time with the medic. The 12 year old Uchiha no longer wears goggles on his head, the headwear had constantly shifted his eyepatch. Instead, he started to wear his forehead protector crooked, like Kakashi does.

I wave to Team Minato as they leave, Rin pulling them along towards whatever restaurant she wanted.

I turn to my friends, and smile. "So, Shisui-senpai, what do you want us to do today?" I ask cheerily.

* * *

"Alright. That is enough." Shisui calls from the center of the training grounds. After having stretched, and practiced throwing weapons, Shisui had us run laps, which is what we've been doing for the last forty-five minutes. Itachi looks rather winded. He doesn't have the greatest stamina, but recovers quickly. I have great endurance, but recuperate from fatigue much slower.

"Ok, you two, what do you want to learn today?" The genin grins at us. "Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, or kenjutsu?"

"I chose yesterday." Itachi says, "and it's your birthday." He adds, knowing my indecisiveness.

"Uh...how about...ninjutsu?" I suggest, sounding unsure of myself.

"Ninjutsu it is!" Shisui exclaims happily. "Hmm. What do I want to show you guys?"

"Shisui-senpai, can you show us the how to do the shadow clone jutsu?" I ask.

After a moment of consideration, he says "I don't know. It's a b-rank technique, not something for academy students to be learning."

"Please?" I ask, widening my eyes, giving a pleading look.

I can see his resistance deteriorate the longer I look at him. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

 **Namikaze Minato**

* * *

I stand in a tree watching my sister's training. She acknowledged me earlier with a glance and a nod.

Her hearing is quite extraordinary. No matter how silent one is, she can still hear a person's heartbeat from half a mile. That range seems to only increase with time. No wonder her mother used to get headaches.

Right now, she holds her hands in a seal, and looks like she is straining to do a clone technique. _Odd. She mastered the regular bunshin a few months ago._

I observe the session for a few minutes longer before leaving to go to a meeting with the hokage. I walk to the tower, drinking in the scents and sounds of the village. _No place like home._

When I make it to the large tower, I greet the secretary. "Hello, Uzumi-san. I have an appointment with the Hokage."

"Hello Namikaze-san. You are right on time. He is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Uzumi-san."

"Ah, Minato-san," Hiruzen says around his pipe. "Come, sit." I obediently walk to the chair in front of his desk. We make small talk for a minute or two before the Third finally broaches the subject we are here to discuss. "How is Aimisouma-chan doing?"

"Quite well. She is a bit obsessed with training, but that is not abnormal."

"Indeed. You were quite fixated on training at her age, were you not?"

"I was." I sigh, "Her schedule hasn't changed much from the last time we spoke. She is still ranked second in all of her classes."

"Any sign of that changing?"

"It's not impossible, but it is improbable. The cumulative nature of the grades makes her half a point behind Uchiha Itachi. I think that having a half of a point taken off for spelling aggravates her."

Sarutobi laughs at that. "How are you doing at learning her family jutsus?"

"Her family scroll sealing technique is fairly simple, once you start using the right kind of chakra. I was reading one a book about the theory behind the jutsu, and it is based on Yin-Yang release. Once you start using either, it's quite efficient. Otherwise you end up more chakra that the technique is worth."

"Can Aimisouma-chan use Yin-Yang release?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have reason to believe that it is her affinity."

"Interesting. I had assumed that her affinity was earth, with her utilizing several jutsus at such a young age."

"I had thought so as well, but when I had her use an affinity test paper," I inform the Third, pulling a small square of rice paper from my pocket. "This was the result."

The Hokage accepts the proffered paper, examining the peculiar results displayed. The previously plain tan paper, with a black and white yin-yang symbol resting at the center.

"Fascinating. Did you have her retest, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke?"

"Twelve times, Hokage-sama."

"I have never heard of any person having an affinity to something other than one of the five elements."

"Neither have I. I tried to research it, but nothing was to be found."

"Indeed. I suppose that could also explains her ability to create barriers. Did you find out anything else about her family techniques?"

"A few things, here and there. I did learn about how she can seal a living person into a scroll." That piqued the Hokage's interest. "It is the same concept as the scroll technique, but uses significantly more chakra. It requires you to use the same amount of available chakra that the person you are sealing has."

"Then that technique would not be advisable for containing a bijū. In fact, it could be risky to use it if you were unsure of your adversaries chakra levels."

"You are correct. If Obito hadn't been so low on chakra during the Kannabi Bridge mission, she might not have had enough chakra to preform the jutsu. A scroll goes into great detail about the fact that if you are sealing a person, and fall short on chakra, it is fatal."

"I believe it would be for the best to list it as a forbidden jutsu."

"I agree, Hokage-sama."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **1 year time skip (Just in case you were confused. )**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the encouragement! It really helped me while I was feeling so blue.**

 **Y'all are friggin' amazing!**

 **Someone PM'ed me and asked for everyone's ages, so see below.**

 **Itachi and Aimisouma: 7 years old. Itachi is a couple months older.**

 **Shisui: 9 years old.**

 **Team Minato & their age group: 12 (11-13 ... depends on the person.)**

 **Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto: 21**

 **Fugaku: 26**

 **Someone once asked me how Aimisouma will rate power-wise, and I keep forgetting to say anything. (Spoilers. ;D)**

 **~~ Aurelia Azyton ~~**


	25. Academy Shenanigans

Namikaze Aimisouma sat on a swing holding a book in her lap. Her peers -minus Itachi- all loved recess, but to her, it was time better spent studying. On a normal day, Aimi would join Itachi sitting against the wall reading. However, three hooligans had started hanging out with him after he beat up someone who had been terrorizing them.

The breeze caught her hair and pulled it behind her, but she didn't notice. She was far to focused on the thick tome she held that detailed the peace treaties of the first and second great shinobi world wars.

It was certainly not a page turner, but she hoped it might provide some insight to her particular goal. Ending war. Permanently.

 _I still have no idea how to do that._ I doubted I would until I got more experience as a Kunoichi.

"You guys! That's not fair!" I look up to see a group of boys surrounding several of my classmates, including Itachi. They all hold the sign of contention in front of them. I huff out a dramatic sigh, stuffing the large history book into my book bag, I approach the scene. After a moments consideration, I launch my book bag through the open window that lead to my homeroom class. _Perhaps that will alert sensei to the fight._

"Excuse me!" I yell at the crowd of boys, but they don't stop. Another sigh escapes from my lips. _Itachi seems to be holding his own, so I'll help the three boys._ I remove three kunai from my pouch, and take careful aim. One boy has a green hoodie, the second has a grey button up, and the third wears a blue t-shirt.

"Last warning." I call out. No response. _Well, fine then._ The three kunai fly in rapid succession, hitting their marks. Two of the older boys attacking my teammates are pinned. I had thrown the sharp weapons with enough force to propel two of the assailants against the wall. The one in green has a kunai through his hood, it had lifted slightly, revealing his stomach. His eyes covered in the collar of the jacket. The one in grey has two through his sleeves, holding his arms out, like a 't'. The boy in blue, who had his foot on a classmate's stomach, turns in time to see my roundhouse kick connect with his abdomen. He stumbles back several feet, taken by surprise. _He seems to be wary of me._ My suspicion is confirmed when I sink into a fighting stance, to which the boy simply turns and runs away.

"Aimi-chan! You saved us! It's cause she's so pretty!" The boys cheer. _What do nice appearances have to do with fighting ability?_

"Hey you, stop!" I hear sensei yell in the background.

I ignore the awkward praise, in favor of turning to help Itachi, only to see his shadow clone dissolving to a punch in the face. _That ditcher!_

The five boys who had been mobbing Itachi turn to me. "Where did he go?" The leader, a large, uniteallectually gifted one demands.

"He was never truly here." I inform him. My classmates will be fine with the teachers right over there.

"Don't lie to me." He takes a swing at me, which I nimbly dodge. _This is argument is not worth fighting. Hope boss doesn't get mad._

"I am not lying. He was never actually here, and neither was I."

* * *

I gasp slightly, unexpectedly inheriting the memories from my shadow clone that choose to dispel instead of fighting. _Great. Now I have to go back to class. I don't think sensei will like me attending with a clone -plus I want my book back. Maybe I could send another shadow clone?_ With a resigned sigh, - _I've got to stop that. People will start thinking I'm angsty. I totally am, but still.-_ I gather up my notes on what I had been scrutinizing, and seal them into my pocketbook.

Outside the public library, the autumn air is muggy. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, expending small amounts of chakra to strengthen my legs, I make my way back to the academy. I hop the fence easily, only to see the students starting to file back in to classes. Feeling completely unenthusiastic about wading through the swarm of people, I turn to the still open classroom window.

"Neh, why not." I mutter, as I start walking up the wall, and slip into the room, by way of the window. Settling in my seat, I feel a vague bit of pride at the wide eyes of my classmate. _I did just enter into a fifth story window, with no ledge on it. Eh. Let them think what they may._

* * *

 **Throughout Konohagakure**

* * *

"Aside from the clone jutsu that is a requirement for graduation Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Aimisouma have both master the Kage Bunshin. A forbidden technique. They excel in all other subjects. Hokage-sama, there is no purpose in keeping them in the academy any longer." The tall man who taught Namikaze Aimisouma's and Uchiha Itachi's class stood before the council. This was not the first time that the teacher had informed the council of the two prodigies prowess and recommended early graduation.

"If I am not mistaken, they have only completed one year of school."

"Yes."

"They are geniuses. No?"

"I have never had student's like them before. They are both bored in school that they send shadow clones while off studying or practicing elsewhere."

"So, it will be better for the pair to let them graduate?"

"Yes."

"Then they shall take the exam. There is another group of students set to graduate this month." The hokage declared. "If they pass, we shall assign them to a team.

* * *

"They want him to graduate, after only a year at the academy?" Fugaku asks his wife.

"Yeah." Is her only response as she bustles off to finish making dinner. Fugaku follows after her, into the dinning room, where he sees Itachi reading a scroll.

"Father, they want to talk to you at school."

"I see." Fugaku can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. _That's my boy._

* * *

Aimisouma couldn't help but wonder if she was in trouble. The day after her shadow clone had dispersed, her sensei asked her to bring either Minato or Kushina to the academy with her tomorrow morning. Minato was still out of the village on a mission, so, now she had to tell Kushina.

The fiery redhead was currently in the kitchen, stirring something in a large pot. The bashful blonde was quite anxious.

"Kushina-neesan..."

"Yes, Aimi-chan?"

"Uh, the principal wants to talk to you." The girl say nervously.

Kushina does a mocking gasp, placing one hand above her heart. "Aimi-chan, did you get in trouble, ttebane?"

"No... not really... Sensei probably didn't like me sending a clone to the academy instead of going myself... but-" The blondes rushed explanation is interrupted by the redhead guffawing.

"Bummer. I was hoping that you'd start taking after me! In school, I once got into a fight everyday for a month."

* * *

"Minato and I were hoping that this could wait another year, but with the war..." Kushina spoke quietly.

"I was hoping for the same, but they are both so mature." Mikoto said timidly.

"They are both ready for this." Was Fugaku's rebuttal.

"Maybe." Was the troubled redhead's only reply.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

"I can do this. I can totally do this." I repeat to myself several times in a hushed tone.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The strands of curly hair that always refuse to stay behind my ears are neatly braided, and framing my face. The knots on each end was an inch below my jawline, keeping the thick section of hair out of my face. The rest of my hair hangs loose, just grazing my shoulders. My fringe-bangs were lightly parted at the center, revealing the symbol on my new forehead protector. The swirling leaf shone proudly on the polished metal.

I absentmindedly run my finger over the symbol. A feeling of hope rises in my chest. "I can do this." I say, much more sure of myself.

I slide the door to the bathroom open, and follow my nose into the kitchen, where Kushina has prepared a small feast for the pair of us. I gladly devour everything she places in front of me.

"Good luck, Aimi-chan!" She cheers brightly, handing me a bento box wrapped in a red piece of cloth.

"Thank you, Kushina-neesan!" I say, just as brightly back, leaving to go to the team assignment meeting. I quickly add the bento to my pocketbook, hug my sister-in-law, and walk out the door.

* * *

"I will now read the team assignments. Team One-" He listed off three students names, I recognized two clan names, but not the individuals. "Team Two: Inari Shinko, Izumo Tenma, Uchiha Itachi, and Namikaze Aimisouma. Under the leadership of Minazuki Yuki. Dismissed." _Four on a genin team?_ I quickly count the number of people in the room. Thirteen have graduated to being genin. _They must not have wanted to do an_ _apprenticeships this year, instead electing to add an extra student to assign to one of the teams. I wonder why._

I stop hyper-analyzing the room and follow my genin team out of the room.

Tenma looks to be between the ages of ten and twelve. His ashy brown hair stuck up at odd angles, and had bangs like Minato's framing his face. I hadn't seen him anywhere before, but he seemed to carry himself with pride. _I hope that is isn't just arrogance in that walk._ I scold myself for thinking so negatively of a complete stranger. _He is my new teammate, I need to be positive and supportive._

Shinko looks to be the same age as Tenma, and has a similar flat brunette coloring to her hair. The ashy strands are braided into two gravity defying braids underneath a bandana style forehead protector. She has a kind smile, and lacks the same arrogant attitude as Tenma.

Itachi looks the same as ever, sans a forehead protector tied firmly in place around his brow. He still wears the same high collared shirts with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back.

Sensei looks to be a tall man, though not overly so. He would definitely be shorted than Jiraiya, but then again, everyone is. His chestnut hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. He wears the standard jōnin blue with a green vest. He walks stiffly, like a board. Reflecting on Minato's lesson about reading body language, he seems... bored? Uninterested? Nervous? Angry? I haven't spent enough time with him to properly identify his emotions solely by his walk.

He leads us to an empty classroom down the hall. He sits at the teachers desk, "Sit." _So he DOES speak!_ I can't help the sarcasm that creeps it's way into my thoughts. We all obey without hesitation. Itachi and I sit at one desk, and Tenma and Shinko at the one next to us.

"Introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, goals, skills. Go." He nods to Tenma.

"I am the Lord of Speed, Izumo Tenma. I like weapons and training. I don't like working in my parents store or babysitting brats like my little brother. I am very fast and good with weapons. I want to explore and see the world." He finishes his introduction, and I have to resist the urge to sigh. The feeling of negativity starts to settle over me, and this time it is much harder to shake.

"I am Inari Shinko. I like cats, and bunnies, and cute things, medicines, poisons, and other fun stuff! I hate it when my friends fight. I want to be a medic-nin like Tsunade-sama! I know a little taijutsu, and my mother taught me a bunch of medical ninjutsu." My feelings of negativity abate slightly with hearing Shinko's enthusiasm.

Next in line is Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi. I enjoy training and visiting traditional tea cafes. I do not enjoy violence, and would prefer to settle fights in another way. My goal is help my clan and village find peace. I am proficient in my clan's techniques, and have spent time training in taijutsu and genjutsu." The boy calmly asserts, before turning to me. I still have no idea what I want to say. All eyes are on me. _I can do this._

 _"_ My name is Namikaze Aimisouma." I say, noting the eyes staring, as if they want to look into my soul. "I enjoy training, reading, cooking with Kushina-neesan, and learning. I hate my uncle who killed my mother. I aspire to stop war, and put an end to all of the unnecessary violence and fighting. I can produce many types of barriers, and am skilled in sealing things. I know a bunch of kenjutsu, because a lot fo my family techniques use my sword, and know a bunch of earth release ninjutsu."

I conclude. I know I can do far more than I stated, but I don't want to seem arrogant or like a know it all.

"Ok." My new sensei says.

"Um.. Sensei, can you tell us about yourself?" Shinko asks hesitantly.

"My name is Minazuki Yuki. That is all you need to know." He says flatly. "Meet in training ground thirty-four tomorrow at ten for a test to see if I actually want you as my genin team. Don't eat breakfast. I won't clean it if you throw up." With that, he disappears in a pouf of smoke.

"Well, this will be interesting." Tenma remarked.

"Indeed." I reply.

"Do you guys want to eat lunch together? I don't have anything else to do today." Shinko says happily.

"Sure!" I answer, smiling at the older girl.

"That sounds enjoyable." Itachi replies.

"No way! I don't want to babysit two snot-nosed brats!" Tenma says, leaping to his feet.

"Wait! Tenma-kun!" Shinko says, following the boy who had started running towards the door. She calls back over her shoulder, "Sorry, maybe next time, you two!"

* * *

 **AN: Wow. My writing has gotten SOOOO much better since I started writing. This was one of the earliest chapters I wrote, and before I edited it, it was 700 words. It lacked pretty much anything descriptive, and every conversation sentence ended '_ said.'**

 **After editing it is 2,399 words.**

 **Seriously.**

 **I spent about ten hours editing this to get it in my 'acceptable' category. Yeesh.**

 **Hope you've had a good week!**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton~~**


	26. Konoha's Golden Girl

Konoha, the next morning, was quite cold. Autumn had arrived early, and wasn't afraid to make it's presence known. A dirt path weaves towards the outer edge of the village. The cool air feels pleasant in my lungs as I walk. Kushina had offered to escort me to the training ground, but I didn't accept. My teammate already has made no attempt to hide the fact that he detests being placed on a team with younger people. I felt no need to add to it by having family walk me to genin meetings.

I quietly observe the people I walk by. Everyone seems so focused on getting to and from their destinations. It really is a beautiful day. The sun in shining down gently on the world, some trees' leaves have started to turn yellow, and a light breeze runs through the streets. The logical side of my brain knows that the change in color is caused by chlorophyll breaking down due to the tempature drop halting their food-making processes, however, I can't help but think that maybe that the Kami did it to make the fall seem much more magical.

At ten minutes till ten, I arrive outside of training ground thirty-four. Itachi is already there, sitting on a bench across from the gate.

"Hello, Itachi-san."

"Aimi-san." He acknowledges me, inclining his head slightly.

"May I sit here?" I may have known him for over a year, our relationship has always remained at the awkward acquaintance level.

"You may." _This is s_ _o freaking awkward!_ We almost always discuss academic and athletics; I feel as if I don't know how to have a normal conversation with him.

"Any ideas about what sensei was talking about? Ya know with the whole 'a test to see if I actually want you as my genin' thing?"

"Mother says that most jōnin sensei's give there students a test to determine whether they believe us to be ready to be genin."

"They do? What happens if he decides that we are not ready?"

"I believe they send us back to the academy to wait for the next genin team assignment."

"Interesting." Is my only response. _Gah, why is it so hard to become friends with this boy? I've been trying for a very long time and have yet to make it past the weird acquaintance/our companionship is mutual beneficial stage. I'm closer to Shisui-senpai then I am Itachi._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Konoha's Golden Girl.' Showing up early I see. Here to brown nose?" My eyes trace the sound to it's origin. Izumo Tenma.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not understanding what he was attempting to insinuate.

"You know that's what people call you behind your back? Konoha's Golden Girl or the Kami's Golden Gift." I was _unfortunately_ aware of the nicknames that I had been dubbed with over the years. Much to my chagrin, after saving the city from a barrage of projectile explosives and defeating three woefully unprepared foreign ninjas at the age of five, people started to refer to me with monikers and titles.

Tenma had even failed to mention some of the more interesting names. The Namikaze Knight. The Sword Sentinel. The Scroll Master. The Little Flash. Kushina had gushed over the last one, hugging me tight and scrunching our faces together as she fan-girled. Minato was less that thrilled that I was placed in Kumo's Bingo Book. Although they don't have a picture of me yet. On this matter, I felt a little insulted that my bounty was only 200 ryō.

There were also rumors that I had a bear summoning contract. But no. I didn't. _That would be awesome, though._

"I am aware of what people say about me, Izumo-san." I say as respectfully and politely as I can. "No matter how much I wish it would stop."

"What? Don't you appreciate the fame? You two graduated at the top of your class after a year. Do you know what they say about you _prodigies_?" The way he says the final word, with such malice. "The Uchiha clan is so stuck up that they think they are gods, and you are not any better. Seriously, you should hear the stories." I don't understand why he seems to hate me so much. I have heard some of the rumors, but I don't put much stock in them. Itachi seems upset about the insult to his clan. Although his face does not betray the irritation, but I can see in the near imperceivable clenching of his fist.

"Izumo-san, I cannot control what people choose to gossip about. I do wish that the subject would be someone other than me."

"Oh please, you probably just say that so people think you are humble. You are just another st-OW!" Inari Shinko takes this moment to arrive and thump the boy firmly on the back of the head. _Kami bless her._

"Tenma-kun! You just met them, so stop acting like a jerk!" The older girl yells at Tenma. I find myself liking her more and more every time we speak. I don't know about her skill as a ninja, but she seems like a genuinely good person. She turns to us. "Sorry about him. He's normally not like this."

"Thank you, Inari-san, for your kindness." I nod my head in a light bow.

"Aww! You are so cute and formal and stuff! But seriously, no need to call me 'Inari-san,' that's either of my parents. Call me Shinko. We will be teammates for quite some time, ya know."

"Alright, Shinko-san." I smile softly at the friendly girl. "I think it is time for us to start." I nod in the direction of our sensei, who is walking down the lane towards us.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys!**

 **I tried to expand the idea as much as possible, but when the unedited chapter was only 250 words, and the only major plot point is that Tenma is being a jerk, it's hard. I could combine it with the next chapter, but since it is 3000 words unedited, it would take significantly longer to get to you.**

 **Also, sorry for the sporadic updates. Right now in college, I am taking 18 Credit hours, and that is taking up a lot of the time that I usually use to edit the chapters before posting. I will continue trying to post every Friday, but life is hecka crazy going towards finals week.**

 **Have faith, I am not abandoning this story any time soon. Summer is coming!**

 **Aurelia Azyton**


	27. Bad Egg

My teammate, being four wary genin, stood apprehensively in a line. Facing our jōnin sensei. Under one arm, he gingerly held a cardboard box. He took his time looking each one of us up and down.

"I am going to be completely honest with you guys. I am only allowed to keep two of you as my students."

"Sensei?" Shinko asks, voice full of concern.

"The final genin exam only is allowed to pass 66% of academy students."

"What happens to those who do not pass?" Itachi asks, voice neutral.

"Those who fail go back to the academy to try again later."

 _I have never met a academy student who had been held back. Is sensei lying to us? Why? What could be the purpose?_ I follow Minato's rule, to always look underneath the underneath. _He could be attempting to divide us. Four individual genin, or even a two pairs don't stand much of a chance against a jōnin. I have only ever heard of a whole team being sent back._

"I don't want to compete against these guys! Their supposed to be my team!" Shinko high pitch voice cries out in alarm.

"Then are you volunteering to be one of the two who go back?"

"No...But Yuki-sensei, that's not fair..."

"Neither is the life of a ninja." He responds flatly.

"What's the test?" Itachi asks, voice void of any emotion.

"The test is simple." He opens the box to reveal a carton of four chicken eggs. "Each one of you is responsible for protecting this egg from me. You will each be targeted once, in which you will attempt to stop me from destroying the egg. You can try anything you like," _This will be SO easy! "_ Except you Namikaze. No sealing the egg into one of your scrolls or putting up a barrier." _Drat._ "A future client will not like such treatment." _Isn't it better than the alternative... of ya know...dying?_

"So, you are going to attack each of us while we try to stop you from breaking our egg?" Tenma asks for clarification.

"Yes."

"Alright! Let's do this."

Yuki-sensei sets the four eggs in the grass. "I will give you five minutes to decide how you wish to proceed." He shunshins away, but I can still hear him breathing in a tree four-hundred yards to the south.

We all gather around the delicate white eggs in the grass.

"Come on, Shinko-chan. Let's leave these losers." Tenma mutters, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her after him.

"Wait!" I call after them. "We stand a much stronger chance if we face him together!"

"Aww, scared of our sensei?"

"Not fear. Respect. He's been a jōnin for much longer than we have been genin." I assert.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Teamwork." I state.

"Wow. What a wonderful idea." He says dryly. "I would never have thought of that." His tone is layered so thickly with sarcasm I could have cut it with a blunt kunai. "The only thing is, I am not going to protect you guys, and go back to the academy."

"Have you ever met anyone who was held back?" Itachi inquires.

"Well, no, but they could've been in a different class." The boy argues.

"Or, perhaps Yuki-sensei was attempting to divide us."

"So, lets say we work together," Shinko mutters, "What would we do?"

"I can get a box and blanket out of my scroll, and use them to pad the eggs. Someone can hold the box while the others fend off sensei." I suggest.

"No. 'Cause then someone gets to take it easy while the rest of us work hard." Tenma disputes.

"Well, we can take turns holding the box. While the others defend. Yuki-sensei did say he would attack four times." Itachi offers his support for my ideas.

"I don't like it." Tenma argues.

"Well, I do." Shinko says firmly. "I say we do it."

"So am I." Itachi agrees.

"Me too."

Tenma looks back and forth between the three of us, before huffing in exasperation. "Fine. But if we fail, it's all your fault!" He yells, pointing to me. My hands run through a familiar set of hand seals, and I release the wooden box that Kushina had given me my birthday present in and a small fuzzy blanket. I arrange half of the blanket underneath the eggs, in a little nest.

"Wait. If you pack them like that, they will smack into each other. Here." Tenma pulls the box towards him, and carefully rearranges the eggs, so each is nested individually. I note the practiced and calculating look in his eyes.

"Have you done that before?" Itachi asks the question that was on my mind.

"Yup. My parents like to have me help them out in their shop, so I have packed lots of boxes. "

"That sounds nice." I say quietly.

"Not really."

"I know that yesterday you said you didn't like to help out,"

"I hate it."

"I would give just about anything to see my parents and sister again."

Shinko gives me the 'look.' One pitying eyes that I have become all to familiar with. It had been over a year since I had arrived in Konohagakure, and once my sob story had been made common knowledge, people had started looking at me different. Civilian women looked at me with tears in their eyes, while praising how 'strong' I am. Some shinobi looked at me as if they expected me to fall to pieces. The Hokage himself has Minato give him reports every month about my wellbeing. It's like they don't see me for me. Only the events of my past. Tenma looks slightly chastened.

No matter, I will simply grow so strong, that they will not have any choice but to acknowledge me for who I am, not the ghosts of my past. _I'll find a way to make lasting peace, and then... what?_ What would I do if I made lasting peace? _I'll enjoy it with Minato and Kushina._

"Ready?" Itachi asks the group, and we all nod.

"Can I take the box first." Shinko asks.

"Then me." Tenma states.

"I'll go last." I offer.

"Alright." Itachi says. "Then I'll be third."

"Perfect timing. I can here sensei moving towards us." I whisper. We all tense and place our backs together, forming a three-point manji formation around Shinko, who clutches the box to her chest for dear life.

I draw my ōdachi, fingers firmly gripping the tsukaito, the reassuring feeling of the silk braid in my hands. Beside me, Itachi has drawn a pair of kunai, and Tenma has readied a bo staff.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry Guys! I have been so busy with school that I have barely had any free time to work on this. I am not going anywhere, but until finals are over, I'm gonna be goin' really slowly.**

 **These last two weeks, I've written a 20 page paper, a 10 page paper, 2- 5 page papers, and four 300 word essays, and had 7 study guide to do... I am NEVER taking 18 Credit hours again! Especially while not keeping a part time job!**

 **To my concerned followers: I am not abandoning this story now, or any time soon. If I ever do, [({Which is HIGHLY UNLIKELY})] I will let you know.**

 **~~Aurelia Azyton~~**


	28. Eggs in a Single Basket

"Perfect timing. I can here sensei moving towards us." I whisper. We all tense and place our backs together, forming a three-point manji formation around Shinko, who clutches the box to her chest for dear life.

I draw my odachi, fingers firmly gripping the tsukaito, the reassuring feeling of the silk braid in my hands. Beside me, Itachi has drawn a pair of kunai, and Tenma has readied a bo staff.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Eggs in a Single Basket**

* * *

"This better work!" Tenma muttered, voice full of resentment.

A cloud of smoke bursts into existence in front of him. In a wide arch, the kunai held underhanded swung towards Tenma. The boys boa staff swung into motion, displaying of the years of practice that went into the instinctual movement. The bamboo rod deflects the kunai, and swings towards Sensei's abdomen. The pair of males exchange a few quips and blows before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

"That was SO easy!"Tenma mutters, arms greedily grabbing the wooden box from Shinko's protective embrace.

Without warning, or even a puff of smoke, Yuki-sensei reappears, this time, in the center of our formation. Whirling, we turn to face the man. Shinko, who had already been facing him, takes this opportunity to strike at the invader. She curls he hands into tight fists. Her feet move forward into run, and her body twists as she leans into her punch. The aggressive fist flies rapidly through the air, towards the shoulder of the older man.

Instead of turning and blocking the punch, Yuki-sensei shifts his weight to one side. Crouching on a single leg, while his other leg extends to the side. Shinko's eyes glimmer with recognition as she realizes that she cannot stop her movement in time. Her left leg collides with the jonin's, gravity takes over, and she falls to the earth.

Yuki-sensei materializes in front of Itachi, swinging a kunai. I gasp lightly, but Itachi quickly intercepts the blow with his own knife. The pair exchange a few blows, and Itachi holds his own against the jonin. Sensei, in order to avoid a particularly aggressive slash, side steps into my range. I halfheartedly swing my odachi.

"You'll have to attack with killer intent if you want to stop me, blondie." The jonin smirks.

"I am pretty sure that I'd get in trouble if I actually hurt you though..." I mutter.

"If you could, genin." He retorts, scowling, while striking at me. I parry the blow. _He really is much slower that nii-san..._ I scold myself for the random thought, and strike back at sensei, matching his speed. _Did his eyes just widen a bit? Did I surprise him?_ We start to exchange a rapid series of strikes, blocks, reposes, and retaliations. _He doesn't seem to be planning on stopping any time soon, and I can't keep this up forever._ A plan starts to formulate in my mind. If he didn't have those kunai... I carefully portion out a section of chakra to do a jutsu. Sensei attempts a move Minato taught me. If performed successfully, it would disarm me. I let it happen. His kunai pair lock my blade in place, while he twists it out of my hands. I let the odachi fall. My hands leave the ribbon wrapped hilt, and grab the rings on the end of the kunai handles.

I surge the chakra I had set aside, and the kunai vanish. My palms sting painfully as the kunai merge with my skin, but the pain is worth the shocked expression on Yuki-sensei's face.

However, the jonin doesn't take long to recover, throwing a punch towards my shoulder. I attempt to dodge the blow, but his angry fist scraps across my shoulder.

"I thought I told you no sealing." He says, irate. I stumble back from the force of the blow, twisting as to not fall onto Shinko.

"You only said that I couldn't seal the eggs." I respond, dodging another strike.

Sensei next attack comes in the form of a sweeping side kick. Responding on instinct, I dive into a roll. My fingers wrap around my odachi's handle, but sensei saw this coming. His foot rests on the middle of the blade, his weight anchoring it in place. His hand is moving towards his kunai pouch.

 _What do I do? I am not trained for this. Someone who knows a lot more than me is standing on my weapon while reaching for another of his._ Racking my brain, I find myself unable to find anything Minato, Shisui, or Kushina taught me that could help me in this situation. _What do I do?_

For years after, I would remain convinced that Itachi noticed me freezing in the middle of that fight. He would deny it adamantly, saying that he was only worried about how short his own spar was, but I believed he just wanted to help me.

First a surge of chakra, then a wave of heat, followed by a wave of fire rushed past me towards Yuki-sensei. The seasoned jonin recognized the Uchiha's beloved fireball jutsu, and knew to get out of the way. Sensei leaped straight up, easily clearing twenty feet. I also scramble backwards, away from the intense heat. Dragging my odachi with me, I scramble to stand next to my team.

The jonin's feet connect with the earth. The only sound is a faint crunching of the grass as he lands in a fighting pose, two more kunai drawn. His lips contort into a disapproving scowl as his eyes look over the rake over his genin team. Reluctance evident in his voice he says, "You pass."

"Really? I was so worried because-" Shinko starts to chatter.

"You all have a lot to learn, if you want to survive. Aimi-chan, give me back my kunai."

Obediently, my hands fly through the familiar hand signs, and smoke cloud appears in my hands, only to dissipate are reveal the jonin's kunai. My feet move silently across the grass, as I proffer the stolen weapon. Without a glance at me, he swipes them from my hand. I shuffle back to my original spot, standing alongside my team. The jonin proceeds to throw the kunai towards four trees, each in a corner of the field.

"You will run laps around this field. In order to guarantee that you do not cut the corners, you will tap each of those kunai will one of your own when you reach the corner. Got it?"

"Yes, Yuki-sensei," The four of us say in unison.

"You will meet here at nine o'clock sharp every morning, and run laps like this until I arrive." He starts pacing, listing off rules that we are to follow, times that we are to arrive at places, and training exercises that we must do on our own. At the end of his lecture her turns to us, looking us each in the eyes. I can't help but feel like he is ... resentful. "Don't die. It's a lot of paperwork for me to fill out if you do. Understood?"

"Yes, Yuki-sensei," We chorus.

"Good," He cracks a smile. "Pull out a pair of kunai and start running. Boys clockwise, girls counter clockwise. Go."

We all scramble into motion, wanting to please our sensei.

* * *

"I'm home." I say blandly, as I cross the threshold into the apartment.

"Welcome back," Kushina calls from the kitchen. "How was your test?"

"It was fine." I say, dragging myself slowly into the apartment.

"You okay, sweetie?" Kushina says, noting my disgruntled appearance.

"Tired. I just ran way to many laps."

"Why don't you sit at the table? Minato will be home anytime, and then we can eat. I made ramen, 'ttebane!"

With the promise of my favorite food, I suddenly find the motivation to move slower than a turtle, as I take off my shoes in the entry, and settle at the low table. However, the burst of energy leaves as quickly as it arrived. I watch my red-headed sister-in-law putter in the kitchen, washing dishes she used to cook dinner. Her long red hair, sans her bangs, is held in a high ponytail. Her pale blue apron has an embroidered uzumaki swirl on the tip. The blue contrasts nicely with the orange t-shirt and blue leggings. I giggle internally when I see she is wearing the fuzzy pink slippers I got her for her birthday.

"Kushina-neesan... do you need any help with dishes?"

"Awe! That's so sweet of you to ask, even when you look like you could fall fast asleep sitting there. I'm okay, but thank you. What did you do today in training?"

"We ran laps for five hours."

"Really?" She lets out a light giggle.

"Really." I cross my arms, letting them rest on the wooden surface. My face burrows it's way into my elbow, enjoying the relief from the bright industrial lighting. A long, breathy sigh builds in my abdomen, and slowly makes it's way out my body.

 _Tap-tap._

I hear the telltale footfalls of my brother, showing that he hiraishined directly into the kitchen. Lazily I drag my eyes away from the flesh of my arm, and glance over to where he has landed. Kushina still hasn't noticed, and Minato doesn't announce his presence. Instead, he just stares at here for a moment, seemingly transfixed by the Uzumaki. His shoulders relax, as his demeanor shifted. He went from being the Yellow Flash of Konoha, one of the most feared/revered ninja in the world, to being Namikaze Minato, husband and brother.

"Kushina." My brother whispers, as to not frighten the fiery ginger. She gives a start, twirling while brandishing a ladle. Her eyes soften sweetly when her gaze falls upon my brother. I feel vaguely as if I am interrupting a private moment. Kushina crosses the small kitchen in two steps to stand infront of my brother.

"So, What did Sandaime-sama want with you?" She asks.

"Well..." He hesitantly starts.

"Did you get scolded?" She teasingly interrogates./

"He wants me to be the fourth Hokage." Minato says. My eyes widen in surprise. _My big brother is going to be hokage? Uh oh. Wasn't that Kushina's dream too as a child?_

Kushina, who apparently wasn't listening, continues, "Oh really? Don't mind the Hokage..." She pauses as the information clicks in her mind, she turns to Minato, brandishing the ladle once more. "What?! What did you just say?" She demands.

"I've been named the Fourth Hokage."

For a tense few seconds, they stare at each other. Kushina's wide violet eyes stare in shock, before her 'o' shaped expression bursts into a bright smile. She throws herself into his arms, holding him tight. "Congratulations, dattebane!" She excitedly jumps for joy, kicking her feet, throwing Minato's balance off. Her fuzzy slippers fly into the air.

"Hey! Hey..."

 _How are these two- two of the most feared ninja in the five nations?_

I smile at the sweet scene before me. After a minute or two, Minato takes his shoes to the door, before settling down next to me at the table.

"How was your day, imouto?"

"Nii-san... I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"I don't want to be faster than you anymore. If ever run again it will be to soon." Minato gives a loud laugh, while Kushina breaks down in a fit of laughter. The redheads infectious laughter fills the room, and soon infects us all. I lean partially against the table as wipe a mirthful tear from my eye.

* * *

I gently straighten the heavy, silk kimono that Kushina insisted I wear. The bright -I resist a shudder- pink fabric has scattered groups of flowers embroidered in navy and silver thread. The waist of the rose hued dress is held tight with a silver obi. I looked in the mirror, feeling ridiculous. _How did she manage to get me to wear this?_

 _"PLEEEAAASE?" The Uzumaki had begged._

 _"No...it's so...girly?" I winced as I looked at the cloth draped on the hanger._

 _"I know, right?"_

 _"But...how is someone supposed to fight in something like that?"_

 _"Simple. You don't." Kushina grinned._

 _"But-"_

 _"Please..." She gave me a sorrowful look, begging me silently with her shining violet eyes._ _I was about to rebuff her attempt to persuade me, but she speaks first._

 _"It's been so long since I was able to go shopping with one of my sisters."_ _I had immediately realized what she meant._

 _She hadn't seen any of her sisters since she moved to Konoha with her grandmother, and now, they were all gone._

 _"Ok. I'll wear whatever kimono you want me to." I relent._

 _"Oh good," Kushina immediately hung the pale grey and blue kimono back on the rack. "'Cause I was thinkin' this one might suit you better."_

 _The evil ginger grinned at my horror stuck expression as I gaped at the pink fabric._

Kushina had managed to wrangle my hair into an updo, and tie the tight dress around my waist. She had attempted to approach my cheeks with a red powder, but I had fled from her grasp. She had chased me around the apartment for several minutes before giving up on getting me to wear the blush.

* * *

I stood next to Kushina as we watched the ceremony. Sandaime-sama reached up, and slipped the hat from his head. Extending the hat gingerly, Minato's tan fingers grip the hat, and he lifts it to his head. The weight of the world lifts from Sarutobi's shoulders, and settles on my brothers.

 _Good luck, Yondaime Hokage._

* * *

 **Y'all would not believe the month I've had.**

 **SHTF. Big time.**

 **But that is neither here nor there.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.**


	29. Trials

**Chapter 29: Chicken or the Egg?**

* * *

"Hey, Honorable Sister!" I hear a familiar voice call out. The sudden urge to roll my eyes is difficult to suppress.

"Hi, senpai!" I say cheerily to the Uchiha. "Long time, no see."

"I know, what's with that? You become a genin, and suddenly don't have time for little ole' me," Shisui teases. The desire to remind Shisui that he is neither little nor old resonates through me, but I learned long ago not to rise to his comments. It only makes them worse.

"I'm sorry about that. Yuki-sensei keeps us really busy."

"I've heard." He says blandly. "Any idea why you guys are still only running laps?"

"I don't know. Sensei says we need practice, and that we need to understand the reason behind all the running."

"Whatever that means," Shisui mutters.

"No one seems to have figured it out yet. I think Tenma-san is getting frustrated."

"Well, speed and stamina are both very important as a shinobi. Also, you need to look underneath the underneath. If he has you running, think about reasons you would run."

"I know. I just wish I understood what he wanted us to understand," I rant, then realize that I am complaining a lot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload everything on you like that."

"I don't mind."

"Even so, I apologize. What are you up to?"

"I have the day off, so I am on my way to help out at the police station."

"That sounds like fun."

"It can be," Shisui replies neutrally.

After that, we fall into a comfortable silence, walking side by side through the city center. I meander my way over to a small dango shop, standing in the back of a long line, and Shisui follows.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

"Eh. It's for my team. They've been really bummed that we haven't gone on any missions yet."

"Awww. That's so _sweet_ of you." He claps his hands to his cheeks, pushing the skin up to crinkle around his eyes while grinning. I laugh at the expression. He has made it on several occasions, almost always mocking Itachi's fangirls. After a moment, Shisui sobers. "Hey, Aimi-chan..."

"Yes, senpai?" I ask, wondering what has gotten him in such a sudden somber mood.

"Never change, okay?" Initially I feel confused by the request. Thoughts flood my mind, about the things I've seen, and the lessons I've been taught.

"I don't know If I can promise that," I say meekly.

"Well, at least try," He responds.

"I will," We reach the counter of the shop, and I order five servings of Dango from the brunette behind the counter. She cheerily gives me a total, and I hand over the money. A stack of packages is set in front of me, and she wishes me a great day.

I quickly seal all but one of the wrapped desserts into my pocketbook.

I extend the package to Shisui, who looks at it confused.

"It's October nineteenth. Happy Birthday, Shisui-senpai." A slow grin spreads across his face.

* * *

"Yuki-sensei... " I say between panting breaths. "I have an... idea as to why... we are running."

"Oh yeah? Care to enlighten us?" He says, signaling the team to gather around. I wait patiently for Shinko, who had been in the far corner of the field. When the team is all gathered, I start talking.

"Well, at first I was thinking that you just thought we were slow and had no stamina, but then I got to thinking about the running itself," I say. "Do you want us to be good at running so we can run away from things?"

The other three stare at me incredulously.

"Shinobi don't run, Rule-number-twenty-two!" Tenma yells.

 ** _Shinobi Rule # 21: A Shinobi must never run in fear._**

"Rule number twenty-two does state that 'A Shinobi must not run because of fear.'" Yuki-sensei says quietly. "Aimi-chan is correct. I am training you so that running is second nature."

"Why, sensei?" Itachi questions.

"Right now, you are all genin. Some foreign nations might have academy students who are stronger than you. You will never know when you will come across someone who is vastly stronger than you."

"No way! I am going to be a totally awesome shinobi," Tenma cries out.

"Someday. But for now, you all have a long ways to go before you are strong enough to become chunin, and if you do not run away from fights you cannot win, you might not ever become one."

We four genin exchange weary looks.

"I expect all of you to become great shinobi, however, you may have to run a lot before you get there. Understand?"

"Yes, Yuki-sensei." We chorus.

* * *

"Good evening, Namikaze-san"

"Hello, Shinto-san." I incline my head politely to the grocery store owner. He owns the entire building, including the apartments that are above the shopping area.

"Busy day?"

"Incredibly. What about you, sir?" I ask.

"No busier than normal. Have a good night."

"You, too." I say, going up the stairs to the Namikaze-Uzumaki apartment. "I'm back." My voice echos throughout the small apartment. I look around for anybody, but find it empty. A pair of bento boxes and a note rest on the table.

 **Hey Aimi-chan,**

 **I got called out on a mission, and will be gone for a few days, maybe a week. There are leftovers in the fridge.**

 **Can you take a bento to your brother in the office? He is always so busy.**

 **Your favorite Uzumaki,**

 **Kushina**

I smell like I ran a half marathon - which I did - so I decide to shower quickly before delivering the bento.

As I go to leave, I look at my sword. It stands in the umbrella basket by the door.

 _ **Shinobi Rule # 56: A Shinobi must never be without a weapon.**_

I shake my head at the silliness of the rule. But, I can't find myself willing to break the rule. I slip the odachi and scabbard over my shoulder before leaving.

Dusk has settled by the time I set out. I wind my way through the district towards the Hokage's office. The autumn breeze is chilly on my damp hair, which I put up in a high ponytail. My bangs are braided, hanging down and framing my face. My konoha headband is worn proudly around my brow. My sandaled feet tap lightly on the ground as my legs carry me past restaurants. Brilliant light streams out of all the open storefronts. Happily families gather around booths and tables. Couples sit in candle lit situations, leaning close to one another. A young mother passes me, carrying a sleeping infant swaddled in a blanket.

All the while, I listen. The couple at the bar are discussing marriage. The family in the booth is pondering adopting another child. A chunin squad eating a meal together are retelling war stories. A chef in the back of a restaurant is flirting with a waitress. Several older ladies share gossip about the war.

"I heard that delegates are here. Right now, talking to the Yondaime."

"Really? Do you know where they are from?"

"No, she couldn't see the headband."

The aromas of the city flow around me as I walk.

 _I can see why Nii-san likes Konoha so much. It feels like home._

A gust of wind whips past me, and my fingers clench around the knot on top of the bento. I should hurry. Minato will be hungry. I speed up to a jog - _huh, this pace is no longer strenuous. Thanks Sensei_ \- and the hokage tower comes into view. The red domed building where I had previously watched the Hokage Oath Swearing ceremony. The face of Nii-san's predecessors are carved into the stone of the mountain. Scaffolding had been set up, and a stone carver was already underway in carving the likeness of the yellow flash onto the wall. A face far sterner than any expression I had seen my brother wear stares out across the city.

Some familiar and unfamiliar faces flash by as I walk. I can't help but grin as I spot a certain brunette walking towards me with an certain Uchiha. I wave at them, and Obito and Rin grin at me.

"Hey, Aimi-chan!" Obito calls cheerily, "What are you up to?"

"Hi, Obito-san. I'm taking dinner to my brother right now."

"Aww," Rin coos. "You are such a good little sister."

"Ne ne, mind if we walk with you? We haven't seen Minato-sensei since he became the Hokage."

"You are more than welcome to join me," I say, grinning. The three of us fall into stride, walking towards the tower. Elongated patches of light stretch across the ground from the illuminated windows. We shuffle our way inside the tower, squinting from the sudden bright light.

"Hello, Honorable Sister." The secretary says, leaning over the desk to see what I have in my hands, "Ah, is that for Minato-sama?"

"Yep. I brought dinner here for Nii-san," I say, grinning. The civilian woman nods, and goes back to filing her long red nails.

"Ah," an unfamiliar voice says from the waiting room. "Are you the infamous little sister of the Yellow Flash?" I look up to see a face that I've never seen before. A pair of scars cross on his chin. Bandages wrap around his face and half of his body. _He looks like Obito did when I visited him in the hospital, and how did he get those scars?_ I start to answer his question, but a memory from the academy goes through my mind.

 ** _Shinobi Rule # 13: A shinobi must never give information to a potential enemy, and everyone is a potential enemy._**

Inspecting the man, I find no signs of which village holds his allegiance. "Depends on who is asking."

"Good answer. It's good to not go around sharing intel."

"I figured as much."

"I am Shimura Danzo. I am a village elder here in Konoha." I bow lightly, showing my respect. "Pleasure to meet you, Namikaze-san."

"Likewise."

He turns and walks down the hallway, leaving me and the two chunin standing in the reception hall. Rin and Obito share conspiratorial glances, but say nothing. I walk up the flight of stairs towards Minato's office. The large wooden door is shut.

"I got this," Obito says cockily. He walks calmly up to the door, and raises a loose fist to the door. For a moment, Rin looks impressed at how mature Obito is acting. Then...

"Oi! Sensei! Your little sister brought food for you!" He raps his knuckles harshly against the wood, creating a sound that surely must be reverberating throughout the office.

"Obito-kun! That's not how you-" Rin starts to sternly reprimanding the Uchiha, but is interrupted when the door to the office is yanked open. A man wearing a mist forehead protector stares down at us. No flicker of expression can be seen on his face, but his eyes betray the malice he feels.

I glance past the foreign shinobi to look at my brother. He wears a scowl, clearly not pleased by...something.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama." I bow lightly, "If it is a bad time, we can come back later." I try to blow off the whole 'little sister brought food for you'

"Nonsense. The man's got to eat, right? And what better than a home cooked meal from a sibling." His eyes glint wickedly.

Minato makes a subtle gesture, ushering me towards him. I cautiously cross the room to my brother, not stepping to close to any of the many foreign ninja in the room. I recognized many of the symbols of the various forehead protectors throughout the room. Kumo, Kusa, Kiri, and Iwa. Two ninja from each was in the room. Sitting behind the Hokage's desk in a row was a row of Konoha shinobi.

"Ah, Namikaze, are these your students?"

My brother simply nods, eyes hard. I recognize his 'Shinobi' mode. Stern expressions, cold eyes, tense muscles, and subtle amount of killer intent.

"An Uchiha, eh? Where'd you get those scars, kid?" An Kumo Ninja asks mockingly.

"And who is this cutie?" A perverted sounding Kiri-nin questions, looking over Rin.

"Enough of changing the subject." I hand over the bento, and the three of us retreat hastily from the room.

After the door shuts behind us, I let out a long, breathy sigh. I look at the two chunin. They don't seem phased.

"Heh. That was awkward." Obito remarks, causing which Rin slaps his arm in agitation.

"I think I'm gonna head home now. It's been great seeing you two." I mumble, distracted by what had just occurred.

"It has. We should train together some time." Rin says kindly.

"Yeah!" Obito yells enthusiastically, "We should get food some time, too."

"We should." I say politely.

* * *

I fiddle with the lock, sliding my key into the opening by feel. The light in the hallway has gone out again. _Third time this month..._

A series of clicks echo through the lock as the grooves of my key slide into place. The muffled echo of a familiar heartbeat sounds from the roof. _An_ _ANBU...is that Kakashi? No...it's the guy who wears a bear mask._

"Finally," I murmur. I slide the door open, and make my way inside, locking the door behind me.. I slip my shoes off in the entry, and make my way to the kitchen. The bento Kushina left for me still rests on the table.

 _What is this sinking feeling?_ I kneel at the low table, settling onto a cushion. My arms slowly extend towards the bento, the apprehension in my gut growing. _The knot... It was tied going the other way when I left... Crossing the long part of the box, not the short side..._

Outside the apartment I hear something _._ A new heartbeat resonates next to the ANBU. _Metal and...flesh. One heartbeat. The new one._ Then the tapping of a shinobi's feet on the wooden walkway outside the door. Steps coming closer. I can hear the clicking of metal and what sounds like a lock being picked. I stand, and face the door, drawing my odachi. Gripping the ribbon wrapped hilt firmly in my hands. The tumbler clicks, and the lock's inside knob twists. The door slides open agonizingly slow. If I hadn't been able to hear as well as I did, I wouldn't have noticed the near silence of the intruder.

"Whoever you are, get out of my house. Now." I declare to the two inch opening in the door. _Perhaps not the wisest mood. I just gave up the element of surprise._

The door stops moving, and the sound of the intruders footsteps disappear into the distance, as _whoever it is_ flees.

I wait, counting the seconds. _Seventy-one...Seventy-two...Seventy-three...I don't think he is coming back._

Listening intently and still counting, I slowly make my way towards the door. One hand lifts off of my odachi as I slide the door open further. Stepping out into the cold air, as I look around for an adversary. The wooden hall floor feels rough and worn under my feet. I look off to the right, then the left, slowly searching and listening for any signs of an attacker. _One hundred and seventeen...one hundred and eighteen... I guess the left._ I turn to reenter the apartment when I see it.

An explosive tag on the top of the doorframe. In the distance, I hear someone say "Katsu."

* * *

I roll across the ground of the street below. Grunting as my shoulder impacts the ground roughly. My ears are ringing, however, I had jumped back fast enough to avoid the blast, but not the shockwave. My sword is still firmly grasped in my hands. I look up at the sky, which seems to be spinning. Smoke rises from the apartment. It seems to be on fire. A flash of light appears overhead, swinging down towards me.

Instinct takes over, I roll away from the sword's strike. The metal sinks deeply into the earth where I had been laying a second before. I swing at the arms attached to the sword, but a hand deflects the strike with a kunai. I swing my leg at my assailant, making him retreat to keep his footing. Using the momentum of my side kick, I kip up, landing on my feet while slashing my odachi.

For the first time, I get a good look at my attacker. She -my attacker was a woman- had blonde hair, but not nearly as yellow as mine. It was much more platinum, contrasting against the reddish hue of her skin. Her dark eyes were malevolent, cold, empty. A metal plate attached to a ribbon was tied around her brow, much like mine. But, unlike mine, hers bore the symbol of Kumogakure. The village hidden in clouds.

"You are not meant to be here." I state blandly, hoping to stall for time.

"Says the girl from Grass. Why don't you behave, and come with us quietly." Her voice is muffled by the ringing in my ears.

"Never."

"Fine. You've brought this upon yourself." She waves her hand, and a shadow looms over me from behind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Would you prefer if I published each arc as an individual chapter? (E.g: Aimi Traveling, adjusting to Konoha life, Academy Days, Genin Days, etc?)**

 **Or do you guys like the chapters dividing the arcs?**

 **Instead of each 1.5-3K word chapters with well time cliffhangers?**

 **It would mean you would have to wait longer between chapters, but they would be much longer...**

 **Also, to the few people that inquired about my chapter titles...they are really just the first thing that pops into my head.**

 **Am I from the South? Honey, y'all don't wanna count all the places I've lived.**

 **Aurelia Azyton.**


	30. Hellfire

**NAMIKAZE AIMISOUMA**

* * *

 _The average adult human has between 4.7 and 5.5 liters of blood in their bodies. That's about 7% of a person's body weight. Kushina's favorite teapot fits about 270 milliliters of tea. The amount of blood in a human body would fill Kushina's teapot about 19 times._

 _Thats a lot of blood._

 _Why is there so much blood?_

It covers my hands. My clothes. My odachi...that I had put through the abdomen of the women...The man was fighting of the police that had arrived. I stated blankly at the woman, expecting her to get up and fight more, but she wasn't moving, and there was so much blood. It stained her beige shirt, and pooled around her in a crimson circle, soaking-

"Aimi-chan?" I hear the voice speaking, but the words don't make sense. My ears still rang from the explosion. I looked at him, struggling to interpret the words he said over the high pitch ringing that seemed to echo in my ears.

Blood soaked hands with white knuckles and bleeding palms wrapped around my sword hilt. _My hands._ Another hand placed itself on my hands. Tans skin, worn with scars and callouses from years of being a shinobi. The hands were larger than mine, but still not the hands of an adult.

"Aimi-chan?" The voice spoke again, but this time I processed the words. I look at the face of the speaker. Dark, but kind eyes greet me. Tousled black hair protrudes in every which direction from the metal plate attached to his forehead. _Shisui._

I look back at the body of the Kumo woman. I didn't even know her name and I-

"Look at me, Aimi-chan." Shisui's other hand rest on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. My gaze drifts lazily off the woman and back to my senpai's face. "Good." His hand lifts from my shoulder, and moves the odachi I have a death grip on. His strong fingers slowly pry each of my hands off the hilt until I release it into his grasp.

He grips the sword, before driving the first foot of the blade into the earth beside us. "Are you hurt?"

 _No._ I attempt to command my voice, but it refuses to obey my will. Pain in my throat doesn't allow me to speak. Instead, I just stare into Shisui's eyes.

"Aimi?" His voice sounds more worried. "Are you alright?"

"She is in shock. Shisui-kun, take her to the station. Keep her safe there, and when the village is secured, take her to the hospital." Another familiar voice says in an authoritative manor.

"Yes, Uncle." He says to Fugaku, bowing slightly as he grabs my hand. He pulls me along, and I don't resist. Fugaku lifts up my sword, and carries it off. The man stoops low, collecting the female cloud-nin's forehead protector.

I look up at the Uchiha fan inside of a shuriken. We are at the police station. I didn't feel as if we had walked that far. In fact, it is as if I blinked and we had arrived.

* * *

 **Uchiha Shisui**

* * *

Three of my distant relatives shoot to their feet as I pull Aimisouma into the station. Eyes bleed red as they examine us, pondering if we are here to infiltrate the station. Instead of giving a proper explanation, I activate my sharingan. The world sharpens as my eyes shift to red. They can verify my identity as an Uchiha by the unique shift in my chakra that the activation of my dōjutsu causes. It's an unmistakable and unreplicable form of identification between sharingan wielders. Even Hatake Kakashi's chakra doesn't shift in the same way ours does. The three police-jonin stand down, letting us pass.

Firmly gripping the little Namikaze's hand, I tow her through the station. Her lifeless eyes stare blankly at the floor as we pass the desks and offices. I lead her to the far back of the facility, and sit her down in one of the cubicles used by the rotating staff who helped while they were off duty. _Like me._ I place a hand on Aimi's shoulder, and prompt her to sit down. She falls roughly into the padded chair, eyes both a million miles away, and staring and her red stained hands.

"Wait here." I tell her, but she doesn't respond. I find a change of clothes, a steel pail and several towels in a storage closet. _Where are the blankets?_ Filling the bucket with warm soapy water, I return to the cubicle. She hasn't moved an inch. Her brilliant blue eyes still locked on her bloody hands. The transparent liquid slowly gained a red hue as the washcloth deposited blood in the bucket. Without the red liquid staining her skin, I can see the early stages of bruises mottling patches of her skin.

I whisper to her, in a relaxing voice. I tell her stories, like the time I had glued Itachi's shoes to a tree while teaching him tree walking. Life gradually returns to her blank eyes. I finish wiping the blood off her hands, then her bare feet, and last, her face. It's already dried onto her clothes. I gently lift her odachi's scabbard off of her back, and set it on the desk.

"Here." I offer her the much too large change of clothes. "Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable." She simple nods, and walks into the bathroom to change. Several long minutes later, she shuffles out. The adult-size, grey sweatpants are bunched up around her feet, dragging as she walks. The sweatshirt looks more like a dress, falling to the girls knees, with the standard uchiha high collar reaching up to her nose. Her small hands only reached the elbows of the shirt designed for an adult male. Held tightly against her chest was a bundle of bloody clothes. A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips. She looks so adorable, like a little kid that put on her parents clothes.

"Here-" I reach out, and start rolling the sleeves of the shirt, eventually revealing her hands. I fold the collar in half, revealing her face from behind it's hiding place. "If you sit on the desk, I can roll up the pant legs. That way, walking will be easier." She stares at me for a few seconds, then seems to have finally processed what I was saying. She slowly turns, and climbs onto the edge of the desk, before turning and letting her legs dangle down. I force myself not to smirk at the fact that the pant legs reach the ground.

I crouch in front of the girl again, and roll the legs, eventually exposing her shoeless feet. A couple of small cuts and burns criss cross on the soles of her feet. _I'll get her a pair of socks..._ I stand, and turn to leave, but something -her hand- catches my wrist.

Looking back at the girl, her cerulean blue eyes stare imploringly into my charcoal ones. "Senpai..." she whispers, voice rough and dry. Minute tremors run through her body, shaking her small frame like a leaf.

"It's okay, Aimi-chan. I'm right here." Her eyes bore into mine, as if trying to reach inside my soul.

She nods several times, releasing my hands, but her trembling gets worse. _What do I do?_

Without thinking much more, I step forward and hug the girl. Her arms slowly wrap around me as her head sags against my shoulder. I haven't hugged a girl since...

 _"See Shisui, I told you that I'd beat you!" The brunette boy said with a carefree laugh._

 _"Shut up, Yuuta! Just you wait till we are older, then we'll see who's laughing." I had declared in anger._

 _My_ _two tomoe sharingan bared at the boy I had been 'cursed' to have as a teammate._

 _"You are just jealous you aren't as strong as I am."_

 _"One more word and I'll-" I had turned towards him, fist raised._

 _"Come on boys, stop fighting." Our female teammate shouted, stepping between the pair of us._

 _"Sorry, Hika-chan." Yuuta instantly apologizes to the girl, like the lovestruck dork he is, but I am to angry to care._

 _I kept walking, ignoring my two teammates. I elected to allow them to move off ahead of me, instead choosing to take up the rear of the group._

 _I find myself walking beside my sensei, a stern look plastered on his face._

 _"Shisui-kun, you don't always have to win."_

 _"Yes, I do." The man sighed, but didn't press the issue. For which, at the time, I had been grateful. Now, I deeply regret not listening more closely._

 _"Get down!" The jonin sensei yelled, and as his students, we all dropped prone. A fireball had flown overhead, and_ _Hika cried out as she was grazed by the fire jutsu._

 _Iwa-nin started running towards us, dropping from the trees, and soon, we had all been fighting for our lives._

 _After I had taken down the shinobi attacking me rather easily, I looked up at my team. Hika and Yuuta had both been struggling against opponents who are much stronger than them, while sensei was surrounded._

I need to help them _... I had thought, I moved towards Yuuta, his opponent was giving him a lot more trouble than Hika's was._

 _I had hesitated._ Let him prove he is strong enough to not need help. _Bitterness coursed through me, and I turned to help my kunoichi teammate._

Yuuta had fallen in that battle, and I hadn't helped him. I still can feel where Hika had cried against my shoulder, banging her fists against my shoulder as I had my arms wrapped around her, pulling her back towards Konoha after our sensei and Yuuta had died. All the while, she shouted, saying it was my fault they were dead, and I agreed. I could have saved Yuuta.

I deactivate my sharingan, which I had subconsciously activated at the pain of those memories. I push off the pain, and pull Aimisouma closer to my chest, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "Don't worry, Aimi-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **UCHIHA FUGAKU**

* * *

Not many things surprise me. Rarely in battle, and even less frequently in everyday life.

The Yondaime's sister has proven to be a constant surprise. Intelligent and quick, the girl has always been quite resilient.

For a seven year old, who had been about to eat dinner, whose home had just blown up, and who had just killed her first opponent, she had handled it reasonable well.

Well, not her first kill, but the first she knew of. The bear she set loose on that woman a few years ago had been rabid, and the kunoichi died from infection. Not that the Namikaze girl knew that. Her brother opted to keep that detail secret from his kid sister.

Her calm accepting of Shisui was also surprising. Sure, they had know each other for well over a year, but often when ninja are in shock, they tend to shy away from people they don't know well. Most people also tend to shy away from the Uchiha. Their stern features and commanding auras tended to intimidate even the most weathered of shinobi.

She had many unique talents, and was determined to become a strong shinobi.

 _Itachi, as my heir, will need to marry inside the clan. Shisui, however, is not so restricted. Perhaps I should encourage that...relationship._

I look at the girl's sword, seals and words painstakingly etched onto the metal, cord woven handle, and blood drying on the blade.

* * *

 **UCHIHA SHISUI**

* * *

"Sorry to disturb you," a shy voice speaks from outside the cubical. "I heard you might need a medic."

A distant cousin and his teammate stand at the entrance to the cubical. I silently lift one finger to my lips, and gesture to the sleeping blonde.

We sat side by side on the floor under the desk, my arm around Aimi's shoulder, her head lolling against my shoulder as she dozed. The girl with purple clan markings on her cheeks smiles gently at us, before kneeling. Her hands do a pair of seals before her chakra starts to glow green. Her hand moves, hovering a few centimeters over her body, as she runs a diagnostic jutsu. Concern knits her brow as she passes over the Little Flash's neck and chest. She finishes her examination, then gently shakes the girl's shoulder.

With a start, Aimi wakes up. Fear is apparent in her eyes, and she instinctively pulls herself into my side.

"Sorry, Aimi-chan. I just was going to heal you, and needed you to be awake." She blinks a few times, shaking of her exhaustion, and nods at the medic-nin.

The brunette's -I think her name is Rin- glow green again, as she starts the mending process on the blonde. Aimi's face crinkles from the pain periodically, but she remains perfectly still. The last thing the medic heals is her battered bare feet. She wraps the tender soles of her feet in gauzy bandages before sending Obito to fetch a pair of shoes.

"Thank you, Rin-san."

"Any time," Rin says with a smile. "Although, I hope you don't need it."

"Me too." The little Namikaze whispers. "I just hope the people trying to kidnap me never find out I am terrible at dispelling genjutsu." She says with a sardonic smirk.

"I can fix that," I offer. She opens her mouth to reply, but we are interrupted before she can say whatever snarky response she was going to say.

"Neh, neh! Aimi-chan!" The blonde flinches at the sudden change in volume. "I got your a bunch of your stuff!"

"Thank you, Obito-san." She says, gingerly accepting her sealing book from the boy, before mumbling, "It sounds like they are calling an all clear."

"Huh? I don't hear anyth-" Obito jumps in surprise as another person teleports into the cubical.

"Ah, there you are, Aimisouma-chan." Fugaku says.

"Hello, Fugaku-san." She says quietly.

"Your brother would like to see you. However, he is willing to wait until he meeting is over." My uncle says, "But if you are able, it would be better if you show the enemy ninja that you are unfazed by this latest attack." A perplexed expression clouds Aimi's face, as she tries to make since of what Fugaku was saying. _He wants her to bluff, and make the foreign shinobi think she is a lot stronger than she is, so they stop coming after her._ I think Aimi came to the same conclusion, because she nods, and stands shakily. "So, are you able?" My uncle says, proffering her the sword of peace, which was now free of blood.

"Yes, sir." Aimi extends her hand, gripping the hilt. Her azure eyes shone with a fiery determination as she excepted her heirloom odachi. "Let's go show them what Konohagakure's will of fire is capable of."


	31. Cat's Cradle

.x.X.x.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Cat's** **Cradle**

* * *

.x.X.x.

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

Dawn breaks, lighting the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. The oppressive plain walls glare down at me as my mind wanders to the less than pleasant events of yesterday.

 _"You'll pay for this!" The Kumo-nin that was a captive yelled at me from across the Hokage's office._

 _"Maybe, but vengeance isn't getting the shinobi villages anywhere except into more wars."_

 _"Don't expect this war to be over. You just killed Raikage-sama's niece."_

 _At that news, I had had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from using the profanity I had learned from Kushina's mutterings._

 _"Every Kumogakure shinobi worth their wages will want you dead." I didn't know how to respond, but someone else did._

 _"Why was the Raikage's niece trying to abduct the Hokage's sister?" Uchiha Fugaku questioned to bellowing man._

 _"There was no such attempt. Only a little girl who decided to kill someone who was apart of the peace delegation."_

 _"Oh, please! We all know the Cloud Village isn't above kidnapping children."_

 _"That's rich, coming from a Shinobi from the Bloody Mist!"_

 _Insults started to fly across the room like kunai in a genin training field._

 _"That is enough." Minato finally spoke, and the authority (and murderous intent) in his words silence the room._

 _"If that is all, Uchiha-san, you are both free to go."_

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama." The adult says, and we both turn to leave._

 _I hesitate at the door, before turning to look back at my brother. "Hokage-sama?"_

 _"What?" He asks emotionlessly._

 _"I am only a single leaf."_

 _I hoped he got the meaning behind my words._

 _I was giving him my blessing to let the attack against me go without revenge or retribution._

 _I was reminding him that he was the Hokage now. He had a village to consider the wellbeing of, not just me._

 _That he didn't need to feel the need to continue the war on my behalf._

 _I was asking him to forgive them._

Please understand. _I had thought to myself, but his eyes were stoic and unchanging. Unreadable. He was in his 'Shinobi' mode._

Fugaku had led me to his house, where Itachi and Mikoto were still awake, despite the late hour. Shisui, Rin, and Obito were there as well. After one hundred and fifty-seven questions, another medical check-up from Rin, and eating _all_ of the MASSIVE plate of food Mikoto had placed in front of me, I was finally permitted to go to bed.

Mikoto had directed me into a spare room that was towards the back of the house. It was quite plain. No decorations in sight. Only a Futon with Navy blue bedding.

A futon, on which I am currently laying, looking up a the ceiling lit by the pre-dawn light, and contemplating life. _What now?_ _Do I go about the day like nothing happened? Do I cry?_

I haven't met with that stupid therapist Minato signed me up to see in over a year, and don't want to. The man had asked me to divulge my secrets while checking the clock every other minute. _No thank you._

I am a Kunoichi. Killing is in the job description. I just... didn't expect it to happen so soon.

* * *

"Thank you for having me as a guest in your home." I bow lightly to the family enjoying breakfast around a low table. The hearing suppression bracelet looped around my wrist itches against my skin, but in order to give the Uchiha family some privacy, a bit of irritation is understandable.

"It's not a problem," Mikoto says with a smile on her face. "I made a plate for you, come sit." She gestures to the space next to Itachi.

Just as I sit, a knock sounds on the door. "Wait here." He tells the table, going to the door with a kunai in hand.

The atmosphere grows tense while us three seated at the table wait for the man's return. "Ah, Hokage-sama, come on in."

"Neh, Fugaku-san, we've known each other for years. Please just call me Minato." A familiar voice wafts through the halls.

"Fine then, Minato-san. We were just having breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

The two men round the corner, and I am sure Minato is about to decline, but his stomach rumbles. Awkward glances shoot across the room, before Mikoto and I start giggling. "I'll get you a plate, Minato-san." She says, as she busies herself in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" I ask him nervously.

"Kumo refuses to accept any responsibility for the attack, and have accused you of... assassinating a ambassador that was apart of a peace delegation." The room was silent, except for Mikoto's gentle footsteps in the kitchen. I nod, not trusting my voice. "The current ambassador claims that a life for a life taken a must be given." I pale at the words. He w _ouldn't... would he..._ "Which, will not be happening. However, they are refusing to sign the peace treaty. Without their signature, the rest of the nations refuse to agree to the armistice."

"What now?" Fugaku asks my brother.

"That...is exactly what I need to figure out." He releases a long sigh.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kumogakure**

* * *

"I want her buried and dead. No, I want her to suffer. She killed my little girl. Brother, are you listening to me?"

"It is very hard not to, sister."

"That little brat killed my only remaining child. Your only niece."

"And what is it that you would have me do?"

"Whatever it takes. Just make that Namikaze brat and that village she loves so much suffer."

"You do know that Akira-chan failed her mission, and was exposed? That she lost the leverage that would have won us the war?" The raikage questioned his grieving little sister.

"I don't care." The woman's dark skinned hand ran through her pale hair. Ninja didn't cry, but his sister was close.

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Namikaze Aimisouma**

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling of the Uchiha's guest room. The family had offered to let her stay with them until Minato could find other living arrangements. He was waiting to pick a house until Kushina got home. The little apartment they had shared as newly weds above a grocery store worked for several years, but they had been wanting a bigger place.

A two week had past, but Kushina's border patrol mission was extended. Minato slept in his office.

On top of the small dresser full of clothes, sat an odd collection of photos and ninja paraphernalia. A picture of my parents sat in the center, flanked by pictures of Minato and Kushina's wedding and us at my sixth birthday party. A stack of books that had survived the explosion were on a bookshelf that had been moved into the room for my use. After the first time that Minato's apartment had been broken into, I had started to carry all of my books in my scrolls. Not to mention a few that Minato said that I could read of his. All of the others had been destroyed in the fire that followed the explosion.

I guess that luck favors the prepared, over-packer.

The Genin team photo of Team Two that was off to the side, the four genin and sensei smiling at the camera. A smile pulls lightly at the corner of my lips as I look at my photos. Then, I tighten my hitai-ate, and launch myself into the trees. _Time to meet my teammates for a mission._

* * *

"I don't get it, Minazuki-sensei. If we are just supposed to find a cat, do we really have to wear these?" Tenma whines petulantly.

"Tenma, as always, you are so sassy." Shinko scolds the boy.

"Huh?! What did you say? You got a problem?"

"You do, unless you want to fail this mission." Yuki-sensei reprimands the boy, and setting an example by shoving the cat ears onto his head with a proud air about him.

I turn to see Shinko swooning about how adorable Itachi looks with his own pair on. Trying not to sigh, I settle my own pair onto my head.

"They look really great on you!"

Tenma looks absolutely horrified. _Or is it mortified?_ "You graduated at the top of the class at the academy. Have you no shame?" He questions Itachi.

"Shame? Appearance has no place in the undertaking of a mission, does it?"

"Huh?"

"Ok, no fighting." Sensei interrupts the boys.

* * *

"So, you are not popular with the ladies either." A depressed aura falls around sensei as the ninja cat insults him. Shinko and Tenma both cover their mouths to suppress laughter, and I grin.

"Oh...Yeah. That's it."

"Well, have a drink."

"They just don't understand a male's charm." Sensei whines. "That's why ladies don't have perceptive, or rather a discerning eye.

"Don't insult her!" The cat yowls as he scratches at sensei, who falls to the ground.

"Did...Yuki-sensei...just get beat up by a cat?" I ask, feeling slightly disturbed about the skill of both the jonin and said feline.

"Yes, yes he did." Shinko giggles.

"Looks like there is a breakdown in communications." Itachi says, ever the professional.

"Darn it! We should have just done this from the start!" Tenma shouts while throwing a kunai.

"What's going on now, you brats? I'll take you on!" He says, leaping off in to the distance, after using sensei's face as a springboard.

"You're not getting away!" Tenma shouts after him.

I push chakra down my legs, and into my muscles, as I leap onto the crates. Itachi is right on my heels.

Crashing ensues as Tenma runs headlong into a crate.

A high pitch scream sounds from the crates up ahead. "Shinko?" I jump to the next crate, and see her, laying in a heap on the ground.

"Shinko?" I lightly shake her shoulder, and a faint whisper comes from her.

"His paw...fluffy...fluffy." She says, waving a broken cat toy.

"He's good." Itachi evaluates. "We need to limit his mobility. Be ready to grab him."

"Alright," I prop Shinko up against the crates gently before following after my teammate. Itachi draws three kunai in each hand, causing the cat to stop and look at us. The ninja cat scowls, before darting off in another direction, and Itachi throws his kunai.

"What are you aiming at?" The cat yowls at us.

The cat nimbly dodges several of the flying knives, and turns to taunt Itachi.

"Your pretty good with the kunai, but you've got a long ways to go!"

"Yeah, your right." Itachi agrees, with a victorious smirk on his face. "I thought I could manage five millimeters more." Then points towards the ceiling.

"Huh?" The hungover feline glances up in time to see a kunai fall and cut his whiskers off, then be knocked unconscious. I bound over to the cat, and catch him before he hits the crates. I firmly hug the stunned cat to my chest.

"Things went well here." I say, glancing at Itachi.

"But will it be in time?" Itachi says, turning and sprinting off after Tenma...who was chasing the severed whiskers. _What?_

The older boy takes a running jump, and his hand closes around the _-what the heck is with the whiskers?-_ Tenma pales as he looks down.

"Heh. This may cause more than just a scratch."

A loop winds it's way around Tenma's ankle as Itachi pulls him to safety.

"I'm glad we are in time for both." Itachi says quietly.

"Did I miss something?" I ask no one in particular, and now one answers.

* * *

Tenma bends at the waist to get in Itachi's face, and scowls. "You'd better not be thinking that you saved me."

"The thought hasn't crossed my mind."

"Even if you didn't end up helping me-" Shinko's fist smashes into Tenma's head, who proceeds to cradle it gingerly while squatting on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you still saying stuff like that? He's your friend. Of course he is going to help you."

Both boys start protesting at once, with cries of "Huh? Me? His friend?" and "I was just fulfilling my mission." To which Shinko punches both boys in the abdomen.

"You stop being so difficult as well." She scolds in a mothering fashion, waving her finger at Itachi. "Alright, isn't there something you want to say to Itachi?"

A scowl forms on Tenma's face, before he points towards Itachi. "I swear I'll make it up to you for this!"

"Why can't they just say 'thank you' like normal people?" Shinko sighs dejectedly, and punches Tenma... _again?_

"They are boys. It would mortally wound their pride." I inform her, which causes her to laugh.

"Shinko, that hurt a lot!" We all start to laugh, as I pull Tenma back to his feet.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys. My brain in this chapter refused to get along. At all.**

 **It seemed clunky and forced.**

 **I either made Aimi-chan OP or wimpy.**

 **I** **t was a bear to deal with.**

 **Especially when going through other difficulties. Life is a ...(insert explicative here).**

 **Aurelia Azyton**

* * *

 **P.S:**

 **Please (pretty-pretty please with a cherry on top) STOP PMing me requesting Lemons to take place (as in right now). **

**I don't plan on writing any of those for this story.**

 **And besides! Right now, Shisui and Aimisouma are 8 and 11! Minato would DESTROY him then ground her till she is 30.**

 **I don't wanna destroy Shisui, and I need Aimi to not be grounded for life.**

 **So please, stop.**

 **Aurelia Azyton**

* * *

 **P.P.S:**

 **Do you guys want me to add little Omakes at the end.**

 **Like.. little day to day things that happen to our little crew?**

 **(Any suggestions appreciated)**

 **(again) Aurelia Azyton**

* * *

 **P.P.P.S:**

 **I know, as many who have PMed me have pointed out, that Sasuke and Naruto should be born by now.**

 **Well, they aren't yet. I've stretched out the timeline for a lot of events like that.**

 **Why?**

 **Because it was 3 am when I initially made the plot outline, had consumed copious amounts of caffeine, and suck at math. When I am all done, and do a rewrite to fix all of the little errors I've noted I'll fix it. But until then bear with me**

 **(yet again) Aurelia Azyton**


End file.
